


Play it Again [traducción]

by athenasword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, BAMF!Stiles, Gen, Pre-Slash, Traducción, Universos Alternos, Witch!Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sigue uno de los planes de Derek y termina en un universo alterno. Debería haber sido más inteligente. En realidad, sí lo fue, y eso significa que la culpa solo es suya.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Laura quiere atraer al chico con comida y amabilidad y hacerle su mascota, como un gato salvaje. Derek quiere que lo arresten por acoso. Están en un punto muerto. (Y el resto de la familia se ha quedado enfáticamente fuera del tema de un modo que sugiere que hay una apuesta en pie.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862320) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Este es oficialmente mi fic preferido de todos los tiempos y no podía _no_ compartirlo con ustedes. Después de seis meses, finalmente lo terminé! 
> 
> Obviamente yo solo lo traduje con el permiso de la autora. Mil gracias a mi beta de este capítulo [Ros](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/), como siempre, que me odia porque quise dejarle las comillas <3
> 
> Hay un glosario al final para algunos conceptos que quise explicar con más profundidad.

Stiles está conduciendo.

_Stiles está conduciendo._

Stiles está conduciendo como si los perros del infierno lo estuvieran persiguiendo, porque, bueno, básicamente lo están haciendo.

_Stiles está conduciendo como un idiota, y lo sabe, pero se suponía que recogería a Scott hace veinte minutos._

Si cuando dices 'perros del infierno' te refieres a Peter Hale. Quizás eso sea demasiado generoso. Quizás Peter no aprecie ese tipo de respeto.

_Si llega más tarde, va a tener que devolver su tarjeta de mejor amigo. Scott va a poner su cara de decepcionado pero no sorprendido. Será la cereza en la torta de lo horrible que ha sido este año._

Esto es todo culpa de Derek. No se debería necesitar a un genio para darse cuenta de que tu tío zombi que mató a tu hermana no es el tipo de persona con el que debes juntarte. ¿En serio, Derek?

_Esto es todo culpa de Papá. Si no hubiera decidido que ahora era el momento de la charla sobre seguridad en el bosque, Stiles hubiera salido a tiempo, y ahora no estaría acelerando. ¿En serio, Papá?_

Claro que ahora Derek está muerto. No tiene sentido enfadarse con un muerto. Mierda, Derek está _muerto._

_Claro que Papá ha encontrado como tres cadáveres en el bosque este mes. Es entendible que esté preocupado. Esos son bastantes cuerpos, así de repente._

Está comenzando a pensar que se ha escapado con éxito cuando Peter se para frente al auto _de la nada_.

Stiles le da de lleno a los frenos, pero sabe que está perdido. Se palmea el corazón y activa la runa que tiene en el colgante, sin probar ni testear, solo de uso en una situación extrema. No tiene idea de qué sucederá; este es un plan tan de Derek. Pero ahora está definitivamente en una situación extrema, porque Peter está sonriendo y acercándose al auto.

 _Está comenzando a pensar que no llegará más de media hora tarde cuando un venado corre frente al auto_ de la nada. _Derrapa para esquivarlo y le da de lleno a los frenos, pero entonces ve el árbol y sabe que está perdido. Tiene un pequeño segundo para darse cuenta que va a morir. Y eso va a matar a Papá._

El auto choca.

_El auto choca._

* * *

Y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Stiles despierta en el hospital, y sabe que todo está mal incluso antes de abrir los ojos. No puede sentir a nadie cerca, y es aterrorizante. No puede recordar la última vez que ha estado solo con tanto dolor. Debería haber un hombre lobo a cada lado suyo haciendo esa genialidad de quitarle el dolor—conoce sus derechos.

Pero solo está Papá, dormido en una silla junto a la cama. Y hey, no es que Papá no sea genial, porque lo es totalmente, pero no es bueno con las habilidades mágicas de morfina. Stiles está bastante confundido por un segundo y luego todo le llega. Rápidamente decide que le gustaba más la confusión.

Claro que está solo. Derek está _muerto_ , Peter se desbocó, Scott está con suerte a mitad de camino a Argentina ahora—nadie sabe dónde está Stiles. Se supone que debe encontrarse con Scott y los betas (sobrevivientes) en un par de días.

...Y de hecho, también Papá. ¿Por qué está _Papá_ aquí? ¿Y por qué Stiles no puede sentirlo?

Mira a su alrededor en busca de su mochila. Está en el suelo junto a él; será complicado alcanzarla. Además tendrá que moverse con la intravenosa, qué asco. Sin importar cuántas veces le haya pasado esto, nunca se vuelve menos raro que esa cosa esté dentro de su vena, en serio, _dentro de su sistema circulatorio_ , eso es simplemente asqueroso. Por otro lado, solo tiene cinco cables conectándolo con el monitor cardíaco, así que a pesar de todo el dolor que siente como puñaladas en el pecho, aparentemente no creen que esté en peligro de un paro cardíaco. (Si lo creyeran, habría doce cables; odia saberlo). Se las arregla alrededor de la intravenosa y los cables y se inclina. No muere. Excelente.

Saca su teléfono de su mochila, y el día de nuevo se pone raro, porque este es su teléfono viejo. O sea, ha tenido dos teléfonos después de ese. Intranquilo, lo enciende y mira sus contactos. El número de Scott es de su teléfono viejo. El de Danny es para un número que Stiles no reconoce. Derek ni siquiera está entre sus contactos. Y, nombrando alfabéticamente, tampoco lo están Allison, Boyd, Cora, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, todas las del grupo del Jungle... pero sí hay algunos nombres que no reconoce, o que apenas reconoce vagamente.

Se fija en las fotos y le atemoriza encontrar que no recuerda haber sacado ninguna de ellas. Hay _extraños_ en la mayoría. Estas fotos no reflejan de ningún modo la vida que recuerda haber vivido.

Además, sus cicatrices se han ido. Todas, y hasta este punto, se las ha arreglado para quedar seriamente cicatrizado. Las de sus manos son las que más... ¿extraña? ¿Es _extraña_ la palabra correcta? Le asusta más que no estén esas, de todos modos, porque esas dolieron como la mierda. Se las _ganó_ , las que le dieron los alfas. También, extrañamente, traían lindos recuerdos, más que nada porque habían hecho que Derek se volviera loco improductivamente por la seguridad de Stiles por tres días. Además, se veían algo geniales una vez que habían sanado. Corrían con sus tendones con líneas lindas y casi quirúrgicamente derechas. Le habían hecho sentir como Wolverine e intimidante. Pero ahora se han ido.

Su tatuaje debe haberse ido también. Eso explicaría por qué se siente tan solo, aunque Papá esté sentado junto a él.

Bien, así que, ese colgante. Ahora sería un buen momento para averiguar qué hace exactamente, porque parece que Stiles está en una situación seria. O se volvió completamente loco, lo que es una posibilidad también. La buena noticia es que puede ver el colgante en su mochila, así que al menos no lo alucinó todo, ¿verdad?

Llama a Scott, porque esas son las reglas. Si dudas, llama a Scott. Incluso si Scott no contesta, es inversamente calmante. Scott olvidadizo: una constante universal.

Pero Scott sí atiende esta vez, sonando confundido, joven, y tres-cuartas-partes dormido.

“¿Stiles?  ¿Qué hora es– ¿Qué estás –Ay Dios, me estás llamando del _hospital_? ¡Estás despierto!”

“Sip, estoy despierto.”

“¡Eso es genial! Estaré... puedo estar ahí en–”

“¿Oye, Scott?”

“Sí, voy para allá, solo tengo que encontrar los zapatos. Tengo el auto porque Mamá todavía–”

“¡Scott!”

“Eh, ¿sí?”

“¿Los hombres lobo todavía existen, verdad?”

“¿...hombres lobo?”

“No me hagas esto, hermano. No lo digas así.”

“Stiles, ¿qué mierda? ¿Qué quieres decir con _existen_?”

“Quiero decir, ¿ _existen?_ ¿Conocemos a alguno? ¿Tú eres uno? ¡Esas cosas!”

“Prometieron que no tendrías ningún daño cerebral, mi Dios.”

“¿Crees que tengo daño cerebral porque eres un hombre lobo o porque no lo eres?”

“Por Di–”

“¡Scott!”

“¡Porque _los hombres lobo no existen_ , Stiles! ¡Jesús!”

Oh, mierda.

“Nos vemos luego, Scott,” dice distraídamente, y cuelga ante el sonido de Scott entrando en pánico.

Una situación _verdaderamente_ seria. O si no, está _verdaderamente_ loco. No está seguro de cuál opción preferiría. Y no le da mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque la enfermera nocturna elige este momento para enterarse de que está despierto, e invaden la habitación, despierta a Papá, toquetea y empuja y medica a Stiles, es un baile.

“Hola, hijo,” dice Papá una vez que la enfermera se retira, satisfecha de que Stiles todavía tiene cabeza, no va a morir pronto, y puede esperar con seguridad hasta la mañana para ver a un doctor. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Sorprendentemente no terrible,” más o menos considerando el estado de su salud mental. “Oye. Um. ¿Qué pasó?” la amnesia post-trauma no es particularmente preocupante o inusual. Puede usarla como quiere, y no debería preocuparle a Papá más que el simple hecho de que está en el hospital.

Porque, a juzgar por Scott, esta versión de Papá no puede estar acostumbrado a que hospitalicen a Stiles.

“Estuviste en un accidente automovilístico.” Papá tiene esa expresión sombría de estoy bien, mierda. “Un venado se cruzó en el camino.”

¿A que un venado, eh? Okay, eso es hilarante. ¿ _Por qué_ hay tantos venados suicidas? En serio, ¿cómo es que la especie no está extinta?

“¿Están seguros de que era un venado?”

“Sí, todavía estaba ahí. Muerto. Porque lograste darle al venado _y_ a un árbol, Stiles.”

“Ah.” ¿Es que Peter persiguió al venado hasta la escena del crimen? ¿Es esa una pregunta relevante? ¿Siquiera _existe Peter en este universo_?

“Cuando te advertí de los ataques de animales, este no era el tipo de ataque que tenía en mente,” dice Papá. Su sentido del humor salió de su escondite. Stiles no se debe ver tan mal, entonces.

Y, eh. ¿Ataques de animales?

“¿Qué tipo de ataques _sí_ tenías en mente?”

“Oh, lo usual. Mordidas, garrazos. No creí que tuviéramos que temerles a los venados.”

Oh, _mierda_.

“Los venados son criaturas crueles,” dice Stiles alegremente, intentando mantener interno su pánico. “Esas astas no son un juego.”

“Ahora lo sabemos,” dice Papá, sonriendo con alivio. No con terror a medio esconder, no con incertidumbre. Aparentemente el Stiles de este universo no es el tipo de hijo de puta que le miente a su padre todo el tiempo. Pero la sonrisa de su padre se desvanece, al pasar sus ojos por las máquinas y porquerías a las que Stiles está conectado. “Me asustaste, hijo,” suspira, cogiendo el brazo de Stiles, asegurándose de que es real. “Tu corazón se detuvo por treinta segundos. Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo.”

“No lo pretendo hacer,” contesta Stiles. La voz le flaquea, pero no por la razón que Papá cree.

¿Este Stiles? Este Stiles murió. Este Stiles _murió_ , y a diferencia del Stiles Prime, no tuvo una ruta de escape colgándole del cuello. Así que Stiles, ¿qué? ¿Le robó su cuerpo? Y... ¿lo reseteó? ¿Cómo funciona todo esto?

Ese colgante: ahora es oficialmente aterrorizante. Pero al menos parece que él mismo no mató a ningún Stiles ni echó a ningún Stiles de su respectivo cuerpo, así que... eso es algo. Por el otro lado, siente como un aura de Peter Hale sobre su vida ahora mismo. Hablando del rey de Roma.

“Oye, me golpeé la cabeza bastante fuerte, ¿cierto?” se da cuenta de que sí. Duele como la mierda. “Así que... ¿puede ser tiempo de preguntas al azar? ¿Extravagancia de preguntas inducidas por la herida en la cabeza? ¡Diversión para toda la familia!”

Papá ríe sin quererlo, haciendo un gesto de permiso fatalista.

“¡Genial! Okay: la familia Hale. Dame un resumen de la familia, incluso cosas que pienses que ya sé. Ya.”

“Tengo que admitirlo, Stiles,” masculla Papá, “cuando dices al azar, en serio es al azar. Pero... de acuerdo, supongo. Espero que no te decepcione; no los conozco tanto.”

Stiles nota ese _los_. Si hubiera algún hombre lobo en la habitación, el repentino salto en su ritmo cardíaco le extrañaría.

“Kevin Hale es un bombero, y está casado con Talia Hale, que trabaja de contadora pública. El hermano de Kevin, Peter, y su esposa Felicia, viven en esa casa grande con ellos. Creo que ambos son profesores en la facultad. Luego están los hijos de Kevin y Talia: Philip, Laura, Derek, y las gemelas, Rachel y Cora, y sé que las conoces, porque están en tu clase. Son hostiles, por lo que escuché. Creo que la madre de Talia vive con ellos a medio tiempo también. No tengo idea cómo todos los suegros y cuñados pueden vivir tanto tiempo juntos sin que corra sangre. Es impresionante; siempre hemos estado impresionados. Eso es todo. ¿Pasé?”

“Eres genial, Papá,” contesta Stiles, algo mareado.

Así que es definitivamente un universo alterno. Lo que significa que la runa es prácticamente inútil porque el punto de que Stiles sobreviviera era para _mantener vivos a Papá y a Scott._  Si está vivo solo en un universo alterno cualquiera, ¿qué gracia tiene eso? Es como si estuviera muerto.

“¿Hijo?” pregunta Papá, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Estás bien?”

Aunque esta versión de Papá... Si Stiles no estuviera aquí, estaría llorando sobre un cadáver ahora mismo. Si Stiles está viviendo una mentira, es una inocente. Intentará volver a su propio mundo, pero mientras tanto, este es el mundo que tiene. Y estas personas tienen “ataques de animales” que no saben cómo lidiar. Stiles puede ayudarlos. Solo necesitará mentirle a todos sobre todo.

Y, oye, ya tiene bastante práctica con eso.

“Sí,” dice. “Sí, Papá, estoy bien. Solo algo mareado. ¿Qué tipo de drogas me dieron?”

Papá sonríe ligeramente.

“ _Bastantes_. Como que perdí la cuenta, para decirte la verdad.”

“Ah, sí,” probablemente unas aspirinas fuertes, diluyentes de sangre, quizás antibióticos, pero a juzgar por los problemas crecientes en su concentración, sin nada de Adderall. ¿Existe siquiera el Adderall de intravenosa? No tiene idea. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabe? “Ah, y Scott dijo que vendría.”

“Qué, ¿ _ahora_?”

“No hay tiempo como el presente.”

“Es la una de la mañana, Stiles.”

“Oh,” eso explica bastantes cosas sobre la llamada telefónica. “Él no dijo nada de eso. Y este cuarto no tiene ventanas. ¡Podían ser como las diez!”

“Las diez también sobrepasa el tiempo de visitas.”

“Y tú estás aquí. Además, Scott tiene contactos.”

Scott, con su tiempo perfecto de siempre, toma este momento para abalanzarse por la puerta, tropezarse con sus pies, y caer de cara al piso a los pies de la cama de Stiles.

“Mi héroe,” suspira Stiles. “Oye, tal vez deberíamos llamar a una enfermera. Quizás te quieran internar a ti también.”

Scott logra ponerse de pie y mira feo a Stiles desde el otro borde de la cama. Papá ríe.

Stiles puede hacer esto. Sí, puede seguir la corriente. Sí puede.

No es como si tuviera muchas otras opciones.

* * *

“Yo creo que somos testigos del fin de una era,” dice Peter. “Nuestro imperio se ha vuelto gordo y vago, decadente, perfecto para ser desterrado. Somos el imperio sasánida justo antes de ser conquistado por los musulmanes. Los romanos invadidos por bárbaros alemanes. Los británicos luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.”

“Peter,” suspira Mamá, sufrida. “Eso no ayuda.”

“Están haciéndolo peor de lo que es,” insiste Papá, y Derek está de acuerdo con él. Pero silenciosamente, porque en verdad no quiere formar parte de esto. “Hemos tenido algunos omegas más que lo usual. ¿Y qué? Los ahuyentaremos o mataremos, lo mismo de siempre.”

“Papá,” Laura arrastra las palabras. “Hemos tenido _cinco veces_ más omegas que lo usual. Y todos han sido omegas locos y sanguinarios. Eso no es normal. Está pasando algo más grande, definitivamente.”

“Decadencia, enfermedad,” murmura Peter. “Muerte inevitable.”

Todos lo ignoran.

“Podría ser parte de un ciclo,” sugiere tía Felicia. “Eso sería bastante fácil de investigar. O podría ser causado por algo en específico, ¿pero qué?”

“¿Cuándo comenzó?” pregunta abuela Thea.

“El año pasado,” dice Mamá. “Los omegas comenzaron a llegar en números inusualmente altos. Y se han estado poniendo más salvajes.”

“Siempre he querido lidiar con varias manadas llenas de omegas locos,” declara Philip, negándose a levantar la vista de su libro. “La próxima vendrán pixies. _Odio_ a las pixies.”

“Felicia, ¿investigarás esto?” pregunta Mamá, y tía Felicia asiente. “Si no... tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa.”

“El ocaso,” susurra Peter alegremente. “Y la caída.”

Papá se inclina hacia adelante y lo golpea en el costado.

* * *

La casa Hale es hermosa. Stiles no recuerda eso. No está seguro si alguna vez lo supo. Todo lo que recuerda de los Hale es que eran más grandes, que eran anormalmente guapos como una familia, y que todos estudiaron en casa hasta que fueron a la secundaria.

Y luego que todos murieron excepto Derek y Laura, y el hecho de que Stiles sabe cómo sesiente significa que intentó no pensar en ellos nunca luego de eso.

Pero ahora... Todas las luces están encendidas y hay gente moviéndose tras las ventanas. Hay algo de pintura fresca blanca en el sócalo y pequeñas huellas de manos azules cubriendo la pared junto a una pequeña huerta de vegetales. Huele a salsa de pasta y ajo y pan horneándose, y Stiles puede oír niños riéndose.

La casa Hale es lo más alejado de algo pavoroso. En realidad, es una casa ideal para mostrar todo lo que es sano y bueno en el mundo, y hace que Stiles quiera volver en el tiempo y eviscerar a Kate Argent con sus propias manos. Porque Peter no aprovechó esa oportunidad al máximo.

Pero no puede hacer eso –o al menos, no cree poder hacerlo– y de todos modos no es una línea productiva de pensamiento. Lo que sí puede hacer es asegurarse de que nada parecido suceda de nuevo.  Incluso si tiene que hacerlo por sí solo.

_Va a asegurarse._

* * *

“El chico ha vuelto,” dice Laura, espiando por entre las cortinas.

“Lo sé,” gruñe Derek. El olor de chico ya les es tan familiar a todos (chico y estrés y drogas y dolor), lo que lo hace cada vez más extraño que ni siquiera sepan su nombre. “¿Puedo llamar a la policía esta vez?”

“ _No._ ¡Derek!”

Laura quiere atraer al chico con comida y amabilidad y hacerle su mascota, como un gato salvaje. Derek quiere que lo arresten por acoso. Están en un punto muerto. (Y el resto de la familia se ha quedado enfáticamente fuera del tema de un modo que sugiere que hay una apuesta en pie.)

“Vamos a hablar con él,” dice Laura.

“Se escapó las últimas tres veces que lo intentaste.” “ _E_ _scapó_ ” quizás sea generoso. _Cojeó rápidamente_ es un término más apropiado. Derek no sabe qué es lo que le pasa al chico, pero le está tomando bastante tiempo recuperarse.

“Entonces ve tú.”

“ _¿Yo?”_

“Sí, tú. ¿Qué? Voy a ser alfa; doy más miedo que tú.”

“No a un humano.”

“Lleva tu culo afuera, o le diré a las gemelas lo que pasó con su altar de _Crepúsculo_.”

Derek sale por la puerta antes de que Laura termine la frase, pero inmediatamente se arrepiente. El chico se incorpora cuando oye la puerta pero luego ve a Derek y se congela. Se congela, e incluso desde el porche, Derek puede olerle una docena de emociones que nadie debería sentir sobre un perfecto extraño. Lo que significa que el chico lo conoce, lo que significa que _sí_ es un acosador y Laura totalmente debería dejarlo llamar a la policía.

Suspira y va a enfrentarse a su acosador adolescente. Laura ha hablado; no hay forma de salir de esto ahora. Sigue caminando hasta que está prácticamente cara a cara con el chico, lo que pone incómodo a los humanos, según todo el mundo. Pero el chico no se aleja. Solo mira a Derek.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” demanda Derek. “Esto es propiedad privada.”

Y el chico ríe. No es una risa feliz, es una desesperada, casi histérica. Es la última reacción que Derek esperaba obtener. Y solo –solo _sigue riendo_. Ríe hasta que sus rodillas le flaquean y cae al suelo. En donde continúa riendo hasta que está sin aire, cogiéndose el pecho, donde su corazón late fuera de control.

Derek se vuelve hacia la ventana y lanza sus manos al aire para comunicar, _¿qué mierda?_ Laura viene y se para junto a él y miran al chico reírse. Es un espectáculo.

“Lo siento,” jadea el chico finalmente, levantándose. “Lo siento, lo siento, yo solo– tú-” se muerde el labio por dentro tan fuerte que le sale sangre -– Derek puede olerla. Así que el chico es, de hecho, un acosador masoquista. Cada vez van mejor. “Me hiciste acordar a alguien,” continúa finalmente.

“¿Te hago acordar a alguien? ¿Es por eso que pasas por mi casa todo el maldito tiempo?” demanda Derek, ignorando la patada fuerte de Laura contra su pierna.

Pero el chico solo ríe un poco y deja caer su cabeza en la rodilla, mascullando:

“La ironía. Me quema,” lo que no tiene sentido.

“¿Quién eres?”

“¿Yo?” el chico lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido y... ¿qué? ¿dolido? “Eh, soy Stiles. Stilinski. ¿Mi padre es el sheriff?”

“Así que conoces el concepto de acosar.”

“Lo _súper_ conozco,” dice con ganas. Derek está noventa por ciento seguro de que se está burlando de él, pero no tiene idea de por qué.

“Cállate,” dice por principios.

“Oh, vamos,” se queja Stiles. “Vives en un maldito cuadro de Thomas Kinkade, ¿por qué mierda eres tan gruñón?”

Derek lo mira con furia, pero Laura lanza una risita.

“Es mullidito por dentro,” anuncia porque es malvada. “Lo prometo. Solo tienes que ignorar todo lo que dice y ver qué hace.”

Stiles se ve dudoso. Derek se enfurece más. ¿Quién cojones es este estúpido, de todos modos, que acosa su casa y luego critica su personalidad? Es una mierda.

“Entonces, Stiles,” dice Laura con su voz de calmar a animales salvajes. “Soy Laura. Este es Derek. Me alegra encontrarte. Estás completamente bienvenido a pasar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí, por supuesto,” esto Derek no lo sabía, “pero, bueno. _Sí_ pasas bastante tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué?”

“Ah,” Stiles mira a Derek desatinadamente, como si esperara su ayuda. Derek se encoge de hombros. No hay manera de escapar a Laura cuando está en modo interrogatorio, y además Derek no le debe nada a Stiles. Exceptuando quizás una orden de restricción. “Eh... ¿tienen una casa muy bonita? Es hermosa, y tu familia parece cool. ¡No que esté mirando por la ventana ni nada! Porque eso sería más que raro. Pero puedo escucharlos riendo desde aquí, y puedo oler la comida, y... me calma, supongo,” se pasa una mano incómodamente por la cabeza. “Lo siento si es raro. Es decir, sé que es raro. Lo siento.”

Stiles no lo sabe, pero el corazón de Laura se acaba de partir en mil pedazos con esa pequeña historia triste.

“Oh, Stiles, cariño. ¿Es que no eres feliz en tu casa?”

La cabeza de Stiles sube repentinamente, y se ve horrorizado.

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es decir, sí! Es decir, mi Dios, acabo de hacerme sonar como Isaa– como un chico abusado. Eso no es, no, mi Papá es genial, es que... No sé, solo somos nosotros dos, y tiene que trabajar mucho– porque es importante y así podemos comer, lo que es definitivamente algo clave en la vida, y me lleva con él cuando puede– pero, bueno. Nunca hemos tenido una gran familia como esta. No es culpa de nadie. Amo a mi familia, es solo que es, ya sabes, pequeña.”

Está diciendo la verdad. Derek se irrita al notar que siente alivio.

“Bien,” declara Laura. “Pero sí pareces dolorido. ¿Por qué?”

“Oh,” Stiles se ve asombrado. ¿Es que en serio pensó que podía esconderlo? “Eh, ¿estuve en un accidente de auto hace unas semanas? Como que, sí, me rompí algunos huesos pequeños, aplasté algunos órganos internos. Pero aparentemente voy a vivir, así que no pasa nada.”

No pasa nada. Derek no tiene idea cómo los humanos sobreviven a ser adultos.

“Ya veo,” dice Laura. “¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?”

“¿...Si quiero _qué_ _?_ ”

“Cenar,” repite Laura enérgicamente. “Deberías cenar con nosotros.”

Stiles la mira un rato, boquiabierto. Luego mira a Derek incrédulo, aparentemente buscando, nuevamente, su apoyo.

“Ha decidido que le perteneces,” explica Derek. “Tu futuro será macabro.”

“Oh,” dice Stiles, pestañeando sorprendido. “Wow. Eh, ¿gracias por la oferta? Pero en realidad necesito llegar a casa para cenar. Por sí solo, mi padre solo comería hamburguesas y papas fritas, y luego moriría a los cincuenta de un paro cardíaco increíblemente evitable. Y eso no está permitido.”

“Bien, entonces,” accede Laura, sonriendo cariñosamente. “Nos vemos luego.”

“Sí, nos vemos. Y, eh, un placer conocerlos. Laura. Derek.”

“Un placer conocerte también, Stiles,” arrulla Laura. Una vez que se ha ido, se gira a Derek con una sonrisa maliciosa. “Le _gustas_.”

“¿Qué?” exclama Derek. “¡Ni siquiera me conoce! Y tiene _doce_.”

“Hermanito, al menos tiene diecisiete. En un par de años, ¡apenas será raro! Felicitaciones.”

“¿Qué está mal contigo?” demanda Derek, desesperado. “Por _qué.”_

Laura se carcajea y escapa a contagiarle lo loco a las gemelas. La vida de Derek está arruinada.

* * *

Así que esa es Laura Hale.

El resto de los Hale han estado ignorando el hecho de que Stiles ha estado acechando en sus arbustos –¿por amables o por extraños? No puede decidirlo. Sabe que ellos saben que está ahí– pero Laura lo ha estado intentando invitar con una especie de bienvenida agresiva en su corazón. Pero él la ha estado evitando, porque... bueno, ¿qué sabía de ella? Nada, excepto que no se dio cuenta de todo el asunto de Kate Argent, y también que Peter la mató. No era lo que uno podría llamar una imagen prometedora.

Resulta que tampoco era una justa, porque Laura es _genial_. También, conocerla aclara tantas cosas sobre el Derek de Stiles. Porque en serio, a ese tipo deben haberlo mandoneado cada segundo de su vida hasta que Laura murió, y luego, ¿qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? Tenía veinti tantos, y nunca le habían dejado pensar por sí mismo.

Hace que Stiles se sienta mal por _su_ Derek. No que la lástima post-mortem le haga ningún bien a nadie.

En cuanto a este Derek, es extrañamente... suave. O sea, Stiles tiene un impulso impío de seguirle por la ciudad y asegurarse de que nadie le moleste. No se ve como si pudiera salir de noche. No que el Derek de Stiles debiera salir de noche, tampoco ~~,~~ pero eso era porque podría haber matado a alguien en un momento de pánico poco considerado. ¿Este Derek? Este Derek parece una pequeña y apretable víctima. Stiles puede ver totalmente lo que Kate le vio, excepto que a Stiles le dan ganas de enrollarlo en un burrito de sábanas y esconderlo bajo la cama, mientras que aparentemente a Kate le dieron ganas de asesinar a toda su familia. Argents, qué mierda.

Stiles se ha estado preguntando qué tan involucrado quiere estar con los Hale. Originalmente había planeado hacer de su lugar uno a prueba de fuego y salir pitando, pero ahora siente que debería hacer más. Le gustan, y, lo más importante, son como una roca en eso de la estabilidad sobrenatural. No estaba seguro al principio ~~,~~ pero ahora, al ver a Laura, está convencido de que ellos son quienes se deshacen de los omegas antes de que le den una oportunidad de encontrarlos. Son la policía sobrenatural local. La falta de Hale es claramente una gran parte de lo que está mal con su Beacon Hills.

Lo que significa que la manera más fácil de mantener a salvo a ~~l~~ Papá y a Scott de este mundo luego de que Stiles se vaya es asegurarse de que los Hale vivan para siempre. Así que Stiles tiene que protegerlos como si fueran Papá y Scott, porque logra el mismo resultado. Genial.

Lo siguiente en la agenda es resolver lo de la escuela, y eso está resultando ser más un dolor en el culo de lo que esperaba. Su primera semana de vuelta –dos semanas post-accidente–descubrió para su horror que el otro Stiles tenía una... vida escolar sorpresivamente compleja. Antes de los hombres lobo, Stiles más que nada solo hablaba con Scott. Seguro, conocía a como la mitad de la escuela ~~,~~ pero solo Scott sentía que podía acercarse a Stiles y comenzar a hablar, y a Stiles le gustaba así. Parece que los cambios estaban destinados a suceder incluso sin lo de los hombres lobo, porque toda una serie de personas le han estado dirigiendo a Stiles sonrisas malvadas y asentimientos profundos. Toda una serie de, manteniéndolo simple, personas turbias como la madre.

 _Otro Stiles_ , piensa, devolviéndole el asentimiento a Jordan, el que consigue lo ilegal,   con vacilación cuando se cruzan en el pasillo, _¿en qué nos has metido?_

Luego Veronica, la sociópata que odia la humanidad, le sonríe con maldad, y, wow. En su mundo, había logrado caminar todo el recorrido hasta su muerte sin que Veronica se diera cuenta de su existencia. Francamente, está decepcionado del _Otro Stiles_.

Luego hay problemas que él mismo causó, como Cora y Rachel Hale, las terribles lobas gemelas del horror, quienes han decidido interesarse en él ahora que habla con Derek y Laura. Todavía no está seguro de en qué resultará su interés –hasta ahora solo son miradas, susurros, y risitas. Sabe que no terminará ahí, pero eso es todo lo que sabe. Creía que tenía bastante bien leída a Cora, en su mundo ~~,~~ pero resulta que la Cora de Cora-y-Rachel es una persona muy diferente, y no tiene idea de qué esperar de esta. Le asusta y deprime al mismo tiempo.

Y agregando insultos a esas heridas, hay algo claramente extraño sucediéndole a Scott. Y Stiles se da cuenta de que, para variar, no es culpa de Scott.

Están en el campo de lacrosse luego de la escuela en noviembre, como un mes luego del accidente, cuando Scott finalmente explota. Stiles está impresionado de que haya durado tanto. Pero en serio esperaba irse antes de este momento, así no tendría que lidiar con problemas que no había hecho nada para crear. Oh, bueno.

“Y bien,” dice Scott, implementando el modo agresivo, “¿conoces al Dr. Deaton? ¿Mi jefe?”

“Sí, Scott, sé quién es tu jefe.”

“Sí... ese es el tema. Quiere que vayas algún día.”

“Oh, vaya.” Stiles no ha ido a ver a Deaton porque no planeaba quedarse, así que ¿para qué abrir esa lata de gusanos? Esa es la razón por la que no le ha dicho nada a Scott. Aunque igual, dada la velocidad en la que su investigación (no) está progresando, es probablemente una buena idea pasar, explicarse, conseguir algunas cosas. Deaton puede venderle algunas cosas que realmente, realmente le gustaría tener, en realidad, incluso si solo va a quedarse aquí otro par de semanas.

“ _¿Qué?”_ sisea Scott. “Tú– Stiles, ¿tú ni siquiera lo conoces, no? ¿Por qué lo conocerías? ¿Por qué _no me lo dirías_ si lo conocieras?”

“Tenemos una conexión mística. Es incómodo de explicar.”

“¿Tú y el Dr. Deaton?”

“Unidos en el plano astral.”

“Stiles...” suspira Scott y juega con su palo de lacrosse. “Yo no– ya no te entiendo, hermano. En serio no sé qué es lo que te pasa. Primero me– me evitaste la mitad del año pasado, luego me llamas en mitad de la noche desde el hospital hablando como un loco y asustándome a mí y a tu padre, luego de repente conoces a los Hale y no me dices por qué, ¿y ahora lo de Dr. Deaton? ¿Qué está _sucediéndote_?”

 _Siento que te pierdo._ Es lo que no está diciendo pero lo dice más fuerte que nada. Y Stiles– Stiles ni siquiera recuerda cuál era el comportamiento estándar de Stiles, antes de que lo de los hombres lobo se comiera su vida. Literalmente. Y como no puede recordarlo, no puede imitarlo, así que está actuando... raro. Un poquito raro. Y eso asusta a Scott como nada, como debería. (Además, _¿me evitaste la mitad del año pasado?_ ¿Qué hay con _eso_ , Otro Stiles?)

Es fácil recordar cómo era Scott antes de los lobos, probablemente porque eso es lo que Stiles ve todos los días, así que esto no es tan raro para Stiles. Pero si fuera Scott siendo... ¿Scott pero no Scott? ¿De la nada y por ninguna razón aparente? Stiles se asustaría. Se asustaría como mil diablos.

Lo que, sí, es exactamente lo que le sucedió a Scott. Stiles suspira y estudia sus manos, palmas y por detrás. Todavía no hay cicatrices de Wolverine. Todavía es raro que no estén.

“Esta es una historia complicada,” dice. “Y vas a creer que estoy loco para cuando termine. Pero no te puedo contar de los Hale, porque eso– ni siquiera les he dicho a _ellos_ lo que sé aún. Solo piensan que soy un acosador encariñado o algo así. Y además no es mi secreto para contar.”

“Oh– kay... ¿para decirte la verdad? Ya suenas como si estuvieras loco.”

“Y Scott, mi gran amigo, solo se pone peor. Mucho peor. Como si saltáramos de un barranco. ¿Todavía quieres oírlo?”

“Sí. Sí quiero.”

“¿Prometes no entregarme?”

“No puedo prometerte eso, hermano.”

“Genial. Eso, eso es exactamente lo que quería oír,” pero igual le cuenta la historia. O, bueno, le cuenta las partes menos psicológicamente dañinas, ignorando la expresión horrorizada de Scott cuando comienza con las palabras: _Yo vengo de un mundo como este, pero algo distinto, porque a ti te mordió un hombre lobo al comienzo del segundo año._

Pero la historia de su vida es una buena madeja. Por el final, mientras está bastante seguro de que Scott no le cree ni una palabra, al menos está entretenido. Stiles se refiere a Peter como _el alfa loco_ y a Derek como _mi alfa_ , pero no nombra ningún Hale ni ningún beta. Sí explica lo de Lydia y Jackson, porque las circunstancias aquí no aplican, y no parece que vaya a hacer mucho daño. También lanza lo del amor trágico desde el punto de vista Argent, porque primero y principal, es una historia de Scott con una chica linda (fantástico) y segundo, Allison no está en la escuela todavía (¿o nunca vendrá? ¿Siquiera existen los Argents?) así que nada malo pasará si Scott lo sabe. Al menos, no aún.

El punto más importante, obviamente, es que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con lo sobrenatural en el mundo de Stiles, y eso también es verdad en este mundo. Ese es el gran problema que tienen. Es a lo que quiere que Scott le preste más atención, porque es lo que quizás lo ponga en peligro.

Scott no le presta atención a eso. Por supuesto que no.

“Así que, según tú... no eres mi Stiles.”

“Nop.”

“Pero sí eres _un_ Stiles.”

“Obviamente.”

“Y corres por ahí con, con hombres lobo. Y brujas y kanimas.”

“¡Vaya! Bueno, corría. En pasado. Aparentemente.”

“¿En serio esperas que me crea todo esto?”

“Nah, en verdad no.”

“Entonces...”

“Puedo probarte algunas partes.”

“¿Qué partes?”

“Esta,” Stiles checkea a ver si hay algún Jackson escondido en las gradas, algún Derek observando desde los árboles, o algún gemelo espiando en general, pero no hay nadie. Luego mira al palo de lacrosse de Scott y firmemente desea que la cuerda se prenda fuego. Obligatoriamente, se enciende en llamas.

Dios, Stiles ha extrañado el Chillido de Scott. Su Scott finalmente lo había superado. Es trágico.

“¿Qué mierda, hombre?” grita Scott, aplastando el palo contra la tierra. Aunque eso no es necesario. Stiles ya le dijo que dejara de arder.

“Lo siento. Te lo ataré de nuevo.”

“¡Ese no es el punto, mi Dios! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!”

“Oye, te dije que era mágico.”

“Sí, ¡pero no creí que _en serio_ fueras mágico!”

“Lo sé, pensaste que estaba loco. Por eso es que tienes que escucharme cuando te cuento cosas, Scott. Sé que hablamos sobre esto.”

“Ay, Dios. Ay, _Dios_ , en serio eres– ¡¿quieres decir que ni siquiera te _conozco_?!”

“¿Creo que sí? Hasta el año pasado, creo que tu Stiles y yo éramos prácticamente la misma persona. Casi me conoces.”

“Casi te– no, okay, empieza de nuevo. Dímelo todo otra vez.”

“Scott, no.”

“ _Sí_. Siéntate y, y comienza desde el principio,” y él mismo se sienta en el medio del campo y mira a Stiles con expectativa, como diciendo, _¿ves cómo estoy sentado? Esto es un buen ejemplo_.

“Acabo de terminar, Scott.”

“Sí, pero esta vez sabré que no estás loco, y eso es grande, okay. Es toda una mentalidad diferente. Comienza de nuevo.”

Stiles gime pero colapsa en el campo embarrado junto a Scott de todos modos, vencido. Comienza desde el principio.

* * *

Son las diez de la noche y Stiles solo aparece de día, así que parece extrañamente malo que Derek abra la puerta a un hombre que huele tanto a Stiles. Este debe ser su padre, el sheriff. Se ve mucho más normal y mucho menos ingenuo de lo que Derek hubiera esperado.

“Hola,” saluda, amigable. “¿Eres tú... Derek Hale? ¿Philip Hale?”

“Derek,” confirma, preguntándose si esto tiene algo que ver con Stiles, o más con, no sé, algo de evidencia que una a la familia con un omega muerto de algún lado. Eso podría ser feo.

“Soy el Sheriff Stilinski,” dice, y Derek asiente, porque lo sabe. “Lamento molestarte, pero hemos tenido algunos reportes de que un fugitivo huyó hacia el bosque cerca de aquí... Quería su permiso para asegurarme de que no está escondido en tu garage o en ninguna de tus construcciones de afuera. ¿Te molesta?”

Derek se encoge de hombros, aliviado.

“Adelante,” dice. “Pero yo no oí a nadie.”

“Solo para estar seguros,” dice el sheriff. Deben estar buscando al último omega– corrió por la ciudad por un tiempo antes que Mamá y Papá lo atraparan. Mamá estará avergonzada de esto. Dirá, “Si lo hubiéramos matado más rápido, no hubiéramos gastado tiempo de la policía.” Nunca parece darse cuenta de la ironía en lo que dice.

El sheriff está haciendo un gesto a dos de sus oficiales para que examinen el área y otro para que le ayude cuando Laura baja corriendo las escaleras.

“¿Quién es, Derek?” pregunta como si no lo supiera.

“El Sheriff Stilinski,” le dice Derek, rodando los ojos. “Está chequeando el garage por fugitivos.”

“¿El Sheriff Stilinski?” repite Laura, emocionada. “¿El padre de Stiles?”

El sheriff se gira hacia Laura.

“¿...conoces a mi hijo?”

“¡Pero claro!” y entonces, antes de que Derek pueda detenerla: “¡Si viene todo el tiempo!”

Derek apenas se las aguanta de no golpear su cabeza repetidas veces contra el marco de la puerta. Es como si Laura no recordara ser adolescente.

“Así que viene...” dice el sheriff, sonando peligrosamente calmado, pero oliendo preocupado. “Nunca me lo ha mencionado.”

Derek intenta inventar una forma de decir _Tu hijo está celoso de nuestra familia_ sin que suene como una acusación, pero no lo logra.

“Está como adicto a la cocina de mi mamá,” confía Laura. Laura siempre ha sido mejor mintiendo que Derek. Esto, por ejemplo, suena posible, pero la verdad es que Stiles nunca ha puesto pie en su casa, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Laura. A veces incluso huele a que le da miedo la invitación. “Creo que lo atraímos con el olor a carne.”

“¿Me estás diciendo que ha estado en tu casa pidiendo comida?” pregunta el sheriff, y se ve como si la pregunta le estuviera causando dolor corporal.

“¡No! No, él solo estaba...”

“Merodeando en el bosque patéticamente,” masculla Derek. Laura le codea con fuerza. Él le muestra los dientes. “Sigo sosteniendo que deberíamos haber ido por la orden de restricción, pero Laura siempre quiso una mascota.”

El sheriff se cubre los ojos con la mano, y el oficial, que ya había llegado al porche, intenta no reírse. Derek se siente algo culpable, pero no demasiado. El hombre es, después de todo, parcialmente responsable de lo que haya hecho a Stiles... _Stiles._

“Yo lo _invité,”_ espeta Laura. “Lo invité a que comiera con nosotros. Él se resistió. Yo no podía aceptar eso.”

Laura está tratando al sheriff como un lobo; mintiéndole sin mentirle. Es... interesante.

“Sí es bastante difícil discutirle a Laura cuando se decide en algo,” admite Derek, siguiéndole la corriente.

“Ah,” el sheriff los mira de nuevo, preparándose. “No está causando problemas, ¿no? Porque le puedo obligar a que los deje solos, si quieren.”

Derek duda seriamente que eso suceda. Laura, mientras tanto, está insistiendo vigorosamente que Stiles es su alegría, su luz, su estrella sideral, y su continua presencia es desesperadamente importante para su felicidad. El sheriff mira a Derek con ojos dudosos, pero él se encoge de hombros.

“Nunca es aburrido,” acepta vacilante.

El sheriff ríe, y su oficial sonríe a un costado.

“Sí,” concuerda el sheriff, “nunca lo es. Bueno, eh, dejando de lado todo lo de Stiles por ahora– terminaremos de chequear por aquí y luego saldremos de tu propiedad y les dejaremos ir a la cama. Lamentamos la molestia.”

“Apreciamos sus esfuerzos,” dice Laura amablemente.

Es lindo que el sheriff sea concienzudo, supone Derek, incluso si es una pérdida de tiempo en este caso. No va a encontrar al omega fugitivo aquí, dado que el omega probablemente esté en el sistema digestivo de varios carroñeros en las montañas hacia el sur.

Porque allí es donde Derek desperdigó sus restos.

* * *

Finalmente habiéndose convencido de ir a lo de Deaton, Stiles para frente a la puerta de entrada y piensa en intentar joder con el tipo, solo un poquito, por la justicia. Luego entierra ese pensamiento hasta un círculo del infierno de ideas estúpidas, donde pertenece. Valora su vida la mayoría del tiempo, sí que lo hace.

“Hola,” dice, entrando en la clínica veterinaria de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando Deaton lo conocía.

“¿...Puedo ayudarte?” pregunta Deaton sospechosamente, lo que puede significar que no reconoce a Stiles, o puede significar que sabe exactamente quién es y todavía sospecha que sea un maníaco homicida.

“Scott dijo que querías verme,” le dice Stiles. “Y sé que probablemente te parezca extraño, pero ¡chequéalo! Puedo explicarlo,” saca el colgante de bajo su camiseta y lo sostiene entre ellos. “Esta runa.”

Cuando ha terminado de estudiar el colgante, las cejas de Deaton están llegando prácticamente a un nivel Derek de comunicación independiente.

“Ya veo,” dice. “Tú debes ser Stiles. Y sí, eso sí lo explica,” se detiene, sospechando nuevamente. “Esa es una reliquia de la familia Hale.”

“Lo es,” concuerda Stiles.

“Parece que ha sido quemada.”

“Lo ha sido.”

“Juraría que vi a Philip Hale usándola la semana pasada.”

“Probablemente lo estaba. Probablemente la esté usando ahora. Y mi Philip probablemente la estuviera usando hace siete años cuando murió en un incendio,” asumiendo que murió en el incendio. Quizás no murió. Quizás usó el colgante pensando que lo enviaría a algún lado a por ayuda, pero en vez de eso le dejó en un universo alterno y dejó su cuerpo quemándose con su familia. ¿O el colgante se hubiera ido si eso hubiera pasado? ¿Viaja contigo o solo se duplica?

Lo que sea, Stiles nunca lo sabrá.

“...Ya veo.”

“El problema es que escuché a Derek, y Derek siempre está equivocado.”

“¿Derek Hale?”

“Sí. Conoces a Derek, ¿verdad?”

“Indirectamente, sí.”

“Okay, imagina esto: todos en la familia Hale mueren, dejando a Derek solito para que sea el alfa. ¿Lo estás imaginando?”

“Estoy... intentando no hacerlo.”

“ _Exactamente._ Pero, bueno, mi punto es que él me dio esto y me dijo que lo usara como último recurso si pensaba que iba a morir. Así que lo hice. Lo escuché, y lo usé, y fue estúpido. Porque esta cosa robó el cuerpo de otro Stiles y me dejó en él– aunque, para darle crédito, estoy bastante seguro de que este Stiles ya estaba muerto en ese entonces. Pero ahora _no sé cómo regresar.”_

“No hay garantía de que puedas,” anuncia Deaton en esa manera tan fantásticamente inútil suya.

“Okay, ¿esa? No es una actitud positiva. Inténtalo de nuevo.”

Deaton suspira con lástima y sacude la cabeza.

“De acuerdo,” dice. “Sería lógico comenzar con los Hale– ese colgante es algo que la familia creó, después de todo. Y Felicia Hale tiene la biblioteca mágica más extensa que conozco en este continente. Quizás es afortunado que hayas terminado aquí.”

“Sí, es posible,” y por qué no había pensado en eso él mismo, ¿eh? Una reliquia de la familia Hale, debería haber imaginado que sería inteligente _preguntarle a los Hale_ sobre el tema.

Quizás es que siempre se olvida de que los Hale son gente real con la que en serio puede hablar. O quizás es que no quería lidiar con todas las explicaciones incómodas que eso conllevaría. Pero parece que va a tener que aguantarse lo incómodo.

“Hey, ¿Dr. Deaton? Necesito... algunas cosas. Puedo pagarte con protectores, si quieres. Aparentemente soy mejor en defensa que tú.”

Deaton sonríe débilmente y comienza a mover cajas con bolitas de algodón, clasificándolas por tamaño dentro de frascos de vidrio sin razón aparente. Así que este Deaton tiene la misma ineptitud para dejar sus manos quietas que el otro Deaton. Huh.

“Eso suena justo. ¿Qué te gustaría a cambio?”

Stiles inhala y saca su lista.

“Okay. Todo esto. Puedo esperar un tiempo para la mayoría– quizás incluso me iré de aquí antes de necesitarlo, ¡optimismo!– pero hay un par de cosas que me gustaría tener, ya sabes, ayer. Como esta —señala al ítem número uno, cuchillo, y la larga lista de runas que quiere que sean dibujadas en la hoja. Ha estado arreglándoselas con un cuchillo de cocina con unas runas rascadas con un clavo. DIY dudoso, definitivamente nada genial.”

“¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo?” pregunta Deaton.

“¿Quizás? Pero necesitaría los instrumentos, tendría que comprar el cuchillo –incómodo, mi padre es el sheriff– y a ti te va mejor en ofensivas que a mí.”

Deaton asiente distraídamente, dejando a un lado las bolitas de algodón y leyendo el resto de la lista. Stiles puede ver cuando llega al final, porque se alzan sus cejas de nuevo.

“Asumo que el tatuaje es lo otro que necesitarás pronto.”

“Sí. Muy pronto. Hoy, si puedes.”

“No son todas ventajas para ti, Stiles. Es una atadura. ¿Entiendes que estarás... _atado_? Y no será recíproco.”

“Lo sé. He tenido este tatuaje por un año– o lo tuve, hasta que robé el cuerpo de este tipo. Lo extraño. Lo quiero de vuelta.”

“Es un compromiso importante para alguien tan joven.”

“En realidad no te sientes tan joven cuando hay una probabilidad alta de que morirás en un año.”

Y esto es lo que a Stiles le gusta de Deaton: solo asiente, como si dijera _sí, es justo_.

“Si estoy entendiendo bien las cosas, esto esencialmente te hace parte de la manada. ¿Correcto?”

“Y ajusta un poco la balanza. Sé dónde están si están cerca, sé lo básico de lo que sienten, si mienten, si están heridos e intentan esconderlo, ese tipo de cosas. No es tan intenso como ser un hombre lobo, y solo funciona con _mi_ gente –manada– lo que sea. Pero es útil.”

“¿Le has dicho a las familias a las que te atarás?”

“No. ¿Por qué? ¿Es necesario? ¿Es una falla moral hacerlo sin permiso o algo así?”

“Inmoral, no. Tonto, quizás. Pero supongo que sí tienes una razón inusualmente buena para confiar en esta gente. No te detendré.”

Por supuesto que no lo hará. Si Deaton no hubiera accedido, Stiles lo hubiera hecho él mismo. No que eso hubiera terminado bien. Stiles no es un artista, y lo de tatuarse a uno mismo, asco. Hubiera habido sangre y vómito por todos lados para cuando hubiera terminado.

“Gracias.”

“Mm. Lo haré hoy luego del trabajo, siempre y cuando me digas todo lo que recuerdas sobre tu propio tiempo.”

“¿Por qué, qué probaría eso?”

“Elegir se vuelve más fácil cuanto más claras tienes las opciones.”

¿...Y qué significa eso?

“Okay. Um, acepto, supongo. Probablemente me desmaye, por cierto,” debería advertir al tipo.

“Por lo menos es seguro de que te quedarás quieto,” responde Deaton, sonriendo alegremente. Porque eso no es nada atemorizante. “Bien, ¿qué puedes decirme?”

Stiles recuerda todas las veces que Deaton supo cosas increíblemente importantes y no le dijo a nadie. Piensa que quizás terminó en este lío porque Deaton no quería contarle ni mierdas. Y ahora este Deaton quiere que Stiles le dé información. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Inhala profundamente y comienza a hablar de todos modos. La venganza nunca hizo favores a nadie. Ni siquiera las pequeñas venganzas.

* * *

Ya era suficientemente extraño cuando Derek pensaba que Stiles solo estaba acosándolos. Eso podía perdonarlo, porque el chico tenía claramente algún tipo de falla física y emocional. Además, parecía indefenso.

Pero, ¿esto? Esto no es indefenso.

“¿Qué son?,” demanda, mirando con furia a uno de los tantos árboles junto a la casa que ahora tiene _huellas mágicas_ en él.

“Nada de qué preocuparse,” le asegura Philip distraídamente. “Son cosas buenas. Le debe gustar bastante nuestra familia, por alguna razón.”

“Oh,” bueno. Eso lo hace... más raro pero mucho menos atemorizante. “Así que, ¿qué? ¿Dibujó buenos deseos o algo así?”

“Derek. No,” Philip traza un dedo gentilmente sobre la marca en el árbol. “Esto es... la cantidad de _energía_ que debió haber conllevado esto, yo– hay muy pocas personas que podrían haber construido esto y sobrevivido. Yo no hubiera podido.”

Okay, ¿qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Qué han hecho ellos por Stiles? Nada. No han hecho nada por él, y no hay razón en el infierno para que se deshaga intentando protegerlos. Esto se ha vuelto atemorizante de nuevo.

“¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está pasando por aquí?” pregunta Philip.

Derek se encoge de hombros. No sabe por qué todos piensan que él es el niñero del chico.

“Un mes, tal vez más. Laura le habla más que yo, pregúntale a ella.”

Philip le envía una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa socarrona muy molesta pero por gracias a Dios no hace ningún comentario.

“Bien. Bueno, no soy un experto en este tipo de protectores, pero sí sé que este es un tipo de protección general. Casi como un amuleto de la suerte. Salvo por una cosa– fuego. Hay tantos protectores contra el fuego, no puedo ni contarlos. Creo que alguien podría echarnos _napalm_ en la casa y lo único que sentiríamos sería el mal olor,” abre la mano sobre uno de los diseños en el tronco, casi con reverencia. “Me pregunto por qué está tan preocupado por el fuego en particular.”

“Yo quiero saber por qué le preocupamos _nosotros_ en particular,” insiste Derek.

Recibe otra mirada de reojo y sonrisa socarrona. En serio está considerando el fratricidio.

“También tengo que preguntarme quién lo entrenó,” sigue Philip, por suerte no diciéndole nada a Derek. Por ahora. “Es de aquí, ¿verdad? Así que Alan debería haberlo entrenado, pero nunca fue a la clínica, por lo que yo sé.”

Y Philip sabría; a veces trabaja en la clínica.

“¿Podría haberle enseñado alguien que venía de paso?”

“Lo dudo,” Philip frunce el ceño. “Esto no es algo que enseñas rápidamente. Debe haber tomado meses, y cualquier persona que esté aquí por varios meses con este nivel de entrenamiento– nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.”

“¿Podría haber aprendido solo?” parece algo tan atolondrado que Stiles lo intentaría.

“Mm... no a su edad, no creo. Ser autodidacta toma tiempo porque tienes que diferenciar qué es verdad y qué es mito. No, para saber tanto tan joven debe conocer a un experto.”

“¿...El tipo de experto que podría entender qué está pasando con los omegas?” pregunta Derek, pensativo.

“Esa es la pregunta,” murmura Philip en concordancia, retirando su mano de la marca y inclinándose distraídamente contra Derek. “Y si fuera el caso, debes preguntarte si la razón es la causa de que Stiles sintiera la necesidad de proteger nuestra casa contra el apocalipsis.”

Derek suspira con frustración y Philip le empuja el hombro, divertido. Esto dice Stiles por todos lados. Cinco nuevas preguntas sobre él surgen cada día, y nada nunca se contesta. Es como si hubiera sido creado específicamente para hacer que Derek se arrancara los pelos.

Y no ayuda que todos los demás le tengan tanto cariño.

* * *

“Stiles,” llama John cuando su hijo entra por la puerta. “Ven aquí un segundo. Siéntate.”

Stiles se detiene en el umbral, mirándolo con duda. Es justo. No se han sentado a hablar hace bastante, y generalmente no es bueno para Stiles cuando lo hacen. Pero camina hacia él con obediencia y se sienta.

“...Okay. Hola, Papá.”

“Hola, hijo. Tuve una conversación interesante con los Hale hace unos días,” y han estado distanciados por los horarios desde entonces. John ya se está muriendo de la curiosidad. “Mencionaron cuán seguido estás por allá.”

Deja que procese eso. Stiles hace una mueca.

“Ah,” dice finalmente. “Eso.”

Y luego... para. Stiles Stilinski _para de hablar_. John no estaba demasiado preocupado antes, pero ahora sí.

“Laura intentó convencerme de que oliste la carne de su madre y fuiste desde el bosque,” deja de lado lo que Derek tenía para decir.

“Su madre sí que hace una carne que huele deliciosa,” Stiles concuerda, servicial.

“Excepto que la casa Hale está a millas de cualquier lugar del que tengas una razón para visitar. ¿Por qué estabas cerca y oliste la carne, Stiles?”

“Sí... Estaba...” deja de hablar y sus ojos van a la ventana. Cada vez se hace menos probable que lo siguiente que salga de su boca sea la verdad. “¿Recuerdas al fugitivo?”

John ya puede sentir la jaqueca aproximándose.

“Sí, lo recuerdo.”

“Yo, ah. Pensé que podría saber dónde se escondía...”

“ _Stiles,”_ oh, Dios, más vale que esto sea la verdad, porque si esta es la mentira que Stiles piensa que es _mejor_ que la verdad, John va a morir de un paro cardíaco Stilesístico. Olvida las papas fritas.

“¡Lo sé!” dice Stiles, sacudiendo las manos por todos lados. “¡Era una idea malísima! ¿Qué hubiera hecho si tenía razón, verdad? Pero yo– solo pensé que sabía y tenía que ir a ver, y, bueno. Resulta que no lo sabía, y eso probablemente fue suerte. Y al volver, básicamente desemboqué en la casa de los Hale. ¿Has _visto_ su casa?”

“Su casa es ridícula,” John le permite, porque lo es. Parece que es una ciudad modelo en miniatura que pertenece al garage de alguien.

“Sí, así que estaba, um, por ahí mirándola en una forma que podría ser adjudicada como acosadora.”

“Y te pillaron,” esto explica la actitud de Derek, al menos.

“Culpé a la carne.”

“¿Y se lo creyeron?”

“Pretendieron hacerlo.”

“Genial, así que ahora creen que no tienes hogar. O que te abusan.”

“¡Puse mi mayor esfuerzo en evitar que asumieran eso!”

John suspira y pone su cabeza en sus manos.

“¿No tienes tarea que hacer?”

“Sí, sip, me iré a hacer eso ahora. ¡Buenas noches, Papá!”

“Buenas noches, hijo. Te quiero.”

“¡Te quiero!”

Corre al piso de arriba como si fuera una pequeña manada de elefantes. Es reconfortante, familiar. Stiles está bien. Todavía es travieso y tiende a meterse en problemas menores aunque vergonzosos, como siempre, pero está bien.

O al menos, lo está si John se cree su cuento, y no está seguro de hacerlo. Suena posible. _Suena_ posible. Lo suficientemente malo para ser creíble.

¿Precisamente calculado para ser tan malo que es creíble?

John suspira de nuevo y saca el archivo del fugitivo. Si va a ponerse en modo policía, mejor lo utiliza para su trabajo pago. Y lo de Stiles...

Piensa que va a mantener un ojo en Stiles desde ahora.

* * *

Stiles va a lo de los Hale el día después de la charla horrible con Papá, porque claramente necesita salir de allí pronto. Ni siquiera ha terminado el semestre y Papá ya sabe que hay algo raro.

No quiere tener que comenzar a mentirle a Papá de hábito de nuevo. Justo había logrado parar de hacerlo en su último universo. Y lo había disfrutado. No quiere reincidir, Dios, por favor.

Golpea en la puerta y Derek es quien viene a abrirla. Derek es totalmente el chico de las tareas de la familia Hale, ¿verdad? Aprender eso es suficiente para iluminar el día de Stiles.

“¡Derek!” dice Stiles alegremente, ignorando por completo la forma en que Derek lo fulmina con la mirada, porque ahora sabe con certeza que ese enfado solo cubre el hecho de que Derek está feliz de verlo y confundido de por qué está allí; es _tan_ lindo tener su tatuaje de nuevo. (Además, este Derek fulminándolo no tiene nada que ver con su Derek fulminándolo.) “Esto, hey, me preguntaba si podría ver su biblioteca.”

Este Derek también ha presentado a Stiles con una cara de Derek totalmente nueva: sus cejas hacen como una cosa inclinada y las comisuras de su boca bajan de un lado y es como si toda su cara estuviera gritando _¿Qué mierda, Stiles?_ A Stiles le gusta; es su expresión favorita de Derek.

“Nuestra biblioteca,” repite Derek categóricamente.

“Sí. Deaton dice que es la mejor del continente.”

“¿Conoces a _Deaton_?”

“Seguro,” a partir de esta semana, conoce a varios Deatons.

“¿En serio?” demanda Derek incrédulamente. “¿Así es como lo harás? ¿Sin explicar, solo vienes aquí un día y dices, “Hola, soy una bruja, quiero acceso a tu biblioteca mágica”?”

“¿Supongo? ¿Por qué, hay alguna especie de etiqueta que tenga que seguir? Supuse que ya sabrían, de todos modos. Protegí todo su lugar; tenían que haberse dado cuenta. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no hay nadie más merodeando por su territorio todo el tiempo. Aunque quizás esté equivocado, y si lo estoy... hombre, ¿qué tiene tu familia?”

Derek ahora se ve como si realmente quisiera coger a Stiles y golpear su cabeza contra algo, pero este Derek, a diferencia de su Derek, está demasiado socializado como para hacer eso. Lo que hace que joder con él sea diez veces más divertido, pobre tipo.

“Estás herido de nuevo,” gruñe Derek rencorosamente. Solo Derek podría lograr una preocupación rencorosa. Y Dios, pero claro que los Argents lo descubrieron– es _malísimo_ con todo este asunto de esconder la verdad. ¿En serio cree que la gente normal puede oler el dolor?

“Deaton me hizo un tatuaje hace unos días,” explica Stiles. “Tomará algo de tiempo en sanar. No te preocupes por eso.”

“¿No eres muy joven para un tatuaje? Déjame verlo.”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Espera a que sane, ¡por favor! Luego podremos compararlos. Francamente, creo que el mío es más cool que el tuyo,” decididamente es más atemorizante. Y... con bastante seguridad enfade a este Derek, ahora que lo piensa. Oh oh.

“¿Qué? Yo no tengo un tatuaje. ¿Por qué pensarías que tengo un tatuaje?”

Bien, mierda.

“Eh, te ves como un tipo que tendría un tatuaje.”

Derek arruga la nariz. Es una cara de un Derek perplejo. Stiles la añade con cariño a su lista.

“¿En serio?”

En verdad no, ahora que Stiles lo piensa. O al menos, no el tipo de tatuaje que tenía su Derek. El tipo que decía que desesperadamente estabas intentando aferrarte a algo, y tintar un símbolo de ello en tu piel es la única forma que sabías de hacerlo.

“Olvídalo. Hey, escuché que conocieron a mi padre.”

“¿Te lo dijo?”

“Tuvimos toda una charla incómoda sobre el tema, sí. Fue genial. Muchas gracias.”

Derek rueda los ojos.

“Intenté explicarle a Laura por qué no querrías que él supiera. No lo entendió. Creo que se niega a entenderlo, deliberadamente.”

“Ajá,” Laura Hale, terca y con ganas. Stiles sabía que le caía bien. “Okay... bueno. Volvamos al tema, que es: tu biblioteca.”

Derek larga un suspiro como si alguien le estuviera pidiendo que les cortara un brazo, pero se aleja, dejando que Stiles pase.

Es raro, pero Stiles nunca ha estado dentro de la casa. Al menos, no la casa antes de ser incendiada. Resulta que el interior es tan hogareño y bonito como el exterior. Lamentablemente, también hay _miembros de la familia_ adentro. Derek y Laura, bien, pero Stiles seriamente no quiere encontrarse con Peter, Cora lo confunde demasiado, y el resto de los Hale son extraños para él. Los extraños le cansan. Especialmente extraños que se supone que conoce, como Rachel, y por supuesto que ella y Cora aparecen en la entrada el instante en que Derek lo hace pasar.

“Oh,” dice Rachel, quien tiene los ojos algo más anchos y los pómulos más bajos que Cora, lo que la hace ver algo errónea ante los ojos de Stiles. “Eres _tú_.”

“Hueles distinto,” dice Cora. “Como tú pero no como tú.”

“¿Estás diciendo que huelo mal?” pregunta Stiles. Porque no sabe a qué están jugando, pero él todavía juega a que no sabe que son lobos.

“No hueles como tú,” aclara Rachel, rodando los ojos.

“Eso es por qué no te reconocimos cuando estabas curioseando alrededor de la casa,” le informa Cora. “Olías como una persona diferente.”

Esta conversación le estaría asustando en serio si no supiera que son lobas.

“Ja,” dice. “Supongo que eso sí tiene sentido.”

“No, no lo tiene,” dicen las gemelas al unísono. Se pregunta si lo practican. Sabe que ahora mismo se están muriendo de la risa, porque el tatuaje corre por líneas de sangre, y Deaton solo podía limitarlo un tanto. Stiles ahora puede espiar emocionalmente a Papá, Scott, Derek y Laura (de acuerdo al plan), pero también a Philip, las gemelas y los hijos de Peter, cuyos nombres Stiles ni siquiera sabe. Es un tema de generación por familia, aparentemente. Tal vez. Deaton intentó explicárselo como cinco veces y aún así no tenía mucho sentido.

Stiles solía tener a Papá, Scott y Derek, y también a Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia y, extrañamente, todos los hermanos de Boyd y la hermana de Lydia. Justo estaba pensando en añadir a Allison cuando chocó contra Peter. Quizás los añada de nuevo, algún día. Si se queda aquí suficiente tiempo y terminan involucrados.

“¿Ese es Stiles?” pregunta Philip, apareciendo en el umbral y sonriéndole como si se conocieran. No se conocen– esta versión de Stiles no conoce a Philip tampoco. Lo chequeó. “Derek, ¡lograste meterlo en la casa! ¿Cuánto te debe Laura?”

Stiles se vuelve a mirar a Derek con incredulidad, quien se ve _incómodo._ Las gemelas se ríen de él, y Stiles tiene que luchar bastante para no unirse.

“¿ _Querías_ que entrara?” pregunta Stiles, algo tocado. “Hombre, me hubieras preguntado.”

“Siempre decías que no cuando Laura lo hacía,” masculla Derek.

“Bueno, sí pero…” pero no hubiera dicho que no si _Derek_ hubiera preguntado, porque, ya sabes, conoce a Derek. Y también por otras razones en las que no se permite pensar porque los lobos pueden olértelo. E intenta explicárselo en una forma que no suene completamente loca y algo alarmante.

Philip, mientras tanto, ha leído _demasiado_ de la no-respuesta de Stiles, y ahora se ríe más que las gemelas.

“Quiere la biblioteca,” Derek gruñe, infeliz, empujando a Stiles y a sus hermanas y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. “ _Tú_ enséñale. Tú eres el nerd.”

Stiles se sentiría mal, pero Derek no está realmente herido, solo está horriblemente avergonzado. Stiles sabe por su amarga experiencia que eso lo superas. Pone a un lado los problemas menores de Derek y corta las risas.

“¿Eres el guía de la biblioteca? Philip, ¿cierto? Guíame a la biblioteca, por favor. Definitivamente podría usar un guía,” y tanto. Más de lo que un lobo podría darle, pero cada pedacito ayuda.

“Claro,” dice Philip, mirándolo con un interés que le incomoda. “Es por aquí. Y ustedes dos deberían estar haciendo tarea.”

“Pero…” comienza Rachel.

“Mamá llegará en una hora,” le recuerda Philip. Ambas se rinden y se dirigen a hacer la tarea. Vaya. Así que Mamá es la que da miedo/probablemente la alfa, ¿eh? Todo lo que Stiles ha visto de ella es una vieja foto de otro mundo, pero pensándolo mejor, es cierto que no se veía como alguien con quien quisieras meterte. No que ese fuera el lugar donde estaba la concentración de Stiles en aquel momento.

“¿Stiles?” Philip está preocupado. Stiles no sabe cómo huele ahora, pero en serio desea que Philip no pudiera olerlo. Dios, todos deben pensar que está loco.

“Estoy bien,” insiste a pesar de la evidencia. “Estoy cool, estoy genial. Listo para el estudio.”

Philip lo mira raro pero no discute, solo lo lleva abajo y a la biblioteca. La cual es _ridícula_ , junto con el resto de la casa. Debería dar miedo porque está en el sótano, pero está toda hecha de madera de cerezo cálida y hay sillas con almohadones de colores y luz suave y libros sobre libros. Incluso hay una escalera que conduce a un pequeño balcón que es como un segundo piso– ¿segundo nivel? Lo que sea. Solo es cuando Philip se ríe de él que Stiles se da cuenta que está tarareando 'Just You Wait, Henry Higgins.'1

Es sorprendentemente fácil encontrar el libro que va con la runa porque Philip es el mejor asistente bibliotecario de todos. Es más un panfleto que un libro, en verdad– escrito a mano por algún ancestro Hale específicamente para este colgante que hizo ella misma. Como una guía de instrucciones. Al menos esto explica por qué nadie podía decirle nada de él una vez que el panfleto se perdió en el fuego– no había ni uno como este en el mundo. El ancestro Hale fue el primer lobo que juntó esta runa con este metal y logró que sucediera esta magia en particular. Pero sí, buenas noticias: la respuesta a la pregunta de Stiles es fácil de encontrar.

Malas noticias: la respuesta es que no hay respuesta.

Cuando el poseedor está muriendo y toca el colgante, la magia hace como un _triage_ y decide si puede reparar el cuerpo o no. Si no puede, envía al poseedor al cuerpo compatible más cercano que está desocupado y _sí_ puede ser reparado. Hay muchas otras cosas que se consideran cuando se elige el otro cuerpo, pero la letra está desprolija y a Stiles no le importa mucho, así que ignora esa parte y busca lo importante.

Que no hay vuelta atrás.

El poseedor no se puede enviar a un mundo sin un cuerpo compatible. Y el cuerpo de Stiles está roto, o si no estaría en él ahora mismo. Además, pasó bastante tiempo. Incluso si descubriera una forma de reparar el daño físico serio, no cree que haya forma de reparar, Dios, el hecho de que las partes de él que Peter no se comió están o quemadas hasta las cenizas o enterradas bajo tierra, pudriéndose.

Está atrapado aquí. Está trancado. Nunca va a volver a casa, nunca verá a su padre de nuevo, nunca verá a su Scott de nuevo, nunca sabrá si alguien _sobrevivió_ –

“¿Stiles?” Philip aparece junto a la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí,” exhala una mentira que va a ser dolorosamente obvia para el lobo parado junto a él. (Asumiendo que Philip sea un hombre lobo. Esa es una buena pregunta.) “Sí, solo que... esperaba que hubiera una solución fácil a un problema que tengo. Y resulta que no la hay. Quizás ni siquiera hay una solución. Quizás estoy _jodido_.”

Philip se siente tan mal por él que ya es raro.

“Lo siento.”

 _¿Cómo eres familiar de Derek?_ Eso es lo que Stiles quisiera saber.

“No es tu culpa. Tú me ayudaste, incluso, así que... es el opuesto de tu culpa, hombre.”

Philip rueda los ojos, exasperado.

“Quiero decir que siento que estés triste. Derek y tú se parecen tanto a veces.”

“¡Oye!” exclama Stiles, ofendido.

“Definitivamente,” insiste Philip, sonriendo.

“No, porque _yo_ sí sé cómo usar palabras.”

“Sí, pero no las usas para el propósito indicado, ¿verdad?”

“Apenas me conoces; no puedes ponerte todo sabio. Da miedo.”

Philip sacude la cabeza y ríe, satisfactoriamente distraído. Juego ganado. Stiles otra vez puede sentirse melancólico sobre el hecho de que este mundo bien podría ser la prisión en la que morirá, y quizás tenga que encontrar una manera de explicarle esto a Papá al fin y al cabo.

Pensándolo mejor, no, no va a lidiar con esto ahora. O nunca, preferiblemente. Sí, le gustaría hacerse bolita en una esquina y llorar, obviamente lo haría, pero no tiene tiempo para eso. El colgante será inútil, pero eso no significa que no haya _ninguna_ vuelta atrás. Tal vez pueda traer al cuerpo consigo de alguna forma. Seguirá investigando. No termina hasta que él se rinde, y él nunca se rinde. Puede que esté diagnosticadamente loco pero es así.

Así que mientras tanto, va a tener que aguantárselas y ajustarse a la idea de que puede que se quede un rato largo aquí. Lo que significa que al menos debería adentrarse un poquito en la situación actual. Bueno, adentrarse más que defensa propia básica y asegurarse de que ningún lobo psicótico pueda morder a Scott, nadie pueda quemar la casa Hale, y nada joda con Papá. Adentrarse, y averiguar por qué todo lo sobrenatural se está volviendo loco en este lugar.

“Entonces... Philip,” dice, intentando sonar casual. “¿Qué hay con todos los omegas locos, últimamente?”

Philip abre los ojos como platos.

“¿Te diste cuenta?”

“Bueno. Sí.”

“¿ _Cómo_ te diste cuenta?”

“¿Alguna vez los ataques animales fueron ataques animales en esta ciudad?”

Las comisuras de los labios de Philip se mueven.

“No que yo sepa.”

“Ahí lo tienes. Así que, los omegas. ¿Qué hay con ellos?”

“Bueno,” Philip vacila, algo cauto. “No estamos seguros aún. Comenzó como hace un año.”

Sí, allí fue cuando todo comenzó a irse al infierno en el mundo de Stiles también. ¿Coincidencia? Probablemente no.

“No soy el experto de la familia,” explica Philip disculpándose. “Peter y Felicia son los que lo están investigando. Deberías hablar con ellos. Solo me cuentan cuando tienen algo que quieren que busque por ellos, pero me hubieran dicho si hubieran hecho algún avance real. Tú... ¿quieres que te mantenga al tanto? O podrías hablar con Peter y Felicia.”

“A ti te encuentro más fácil,” dice Stiles casualmente, porque ese es totalmente el problema; no tiene nada que ver con su miedo irracional a Peter. Ha ha. “Oye, dame tu número. Te mensajearé por actualizaciones constantemente. Te vas a arrepentir mucho de esto.”

“No lo creo,” Philip niega, sonriendo.

Stiles piensa que es lindo que sea tan optimista. Y esté equivocado, tan pero tan equivocado.

* * *

“¿Qué quería?” demanda Derek.

“Derek,” dice Philip distraidamente, sin desviar la mirada del panfleto que está hojeando. “Qué bueno verte venir aquí con los libros cada tanto. Quizás aprendas algo por proximidad. Ósmosis.”

“ _Philip.”_

Philip encuentra su mirada y le sonríe dulcemente.

“Podrías preguntarle tú mismo, ¿verdad?”

Derek gruñe, frustrado.

“ _Me miente.”_

Philip suspira y se le desvanece la sonrisa.

“Es un buen punto,” acepta. “Estaba buscando esto,” y le muestra el panfleto.

Derek lo toma y hojea las páginas, intentando ponerle un sentido a lo que está viendo. Cuanto más lee, menos sentido tiene.

“Esto no es... ¿este es tu colgante, verdad?”

Philip lo saca de bajo su camisa y se lo muestra a Derek, confirmándolo.

“¿Y te pidió el colgante o no?” pregunta Derek, confundido.

“No. Ni siquiera me preguntó dónde podía encontrarlo. Este colgante es básicamente un secreto familiar, así que no estoy seguro de cómo sabía de él para empezar. Y ¿por qué pedir el panfleto en vez del colgante? No tiene sentido.”

Es reconfortante que Philip esté tan perdido como Derek, para variar.

“Por qué... ¿está preocupado de morir? Porque si ese fuera el caso...”

“¿...por qué no me pidió el colgante? Exacto.”

“¿Y por qué le preocuparía morir para empezar?”

“Bueno,” Philip frunce el ceño. “Sí preguntó qué causaba lo de los omegas sueltos.”

“¿ _Sabe_ de eso? ¿Cómo?”

“No me dijo muy claramente cómo.”

“¿...Sabe que somos hombres lobo? Porque actúa como si lo supiera.”

“Tampoco habló muy claramente de eso. Para ser justos, yo no le pregunté.”

“Sí, no es un tema fácil de abordar. Así que, ¿qué, cree que un omega suelto va a matarlo?”

“¿O a alguien? Porque recuerda, no le interesaba el colgante en sí. Solo cómo usarlo.”

“¿Entonces va a intentar recrear el colgante?”

“No puede marcar la misma runa y hacer que funcione de la misma manera– tiene que ser marcada por… Por un hombre lobo. Oh,” Philip deja de hablar, mirando a la nada.

“¿Oh?” repite Derek impacientemente.

“Dijo que tal vez no había una solución a su problema. Sonaba... _muy_ alterado.”

Derek y Philip se miran, a cuál más confundido que el otro, y por muy nuevo y divertido que eso sea para Derek, la novedad rápidamente se acabó. Suena como si Stiles hubiera querido recrear una ruta de escape, dado cuenta de que no podía porque no era un lobo, y luego ido, desesperado.

¿ _Está_ preocupado de que alguien vaya a morir?

“¿Las brujas pueden ver el futuro?”

“Nada que sea fiable,” dice Philip, perturbado. “Y quienes pueden... usualmente es su única habilidad. Debería ser imposible poner protecciones tan fuertes _y_ ver el futuro.”

“Stiles no tiene sentido,” masculla Derek infelizmente.

“Cierto,” concuerda Philip, sonriendo de nuevo. “Veo por qué te gusta.”

“ _No me gusta.”_

La sonrisa de Philip se vuelve socarrona. No por primera vez, Derek realmente desea que Philip pudiera oler una ira asesina. Los humanos hacen trampa.

* * *

Para cuando Stiles vuelve a casa, ha decidido que como tiene que aguantárselas y lidiar con el heredado drama sobrenatural, también podría aguantárselas y lidiar con el heredado drama de la escuela, ya de paso. Pero está menos entusiasmado por el drama de la escuela. Maldito otro Stiles y todas sus terribles decisiones en la vida.

Implementa su plan para enterarse de en qué tipo de problemas está metido el día siguiente en la escuela, y sí, se arrepiente casi instantáneamente.

“Oye, ¿Scott? Quería preguntar sobre esto, pero, uh... ¿por qué Verónica me mira y sonríe mal, como si me conociera?” _¿Y supiera algo de mí?_

Scott queda boquiabierto. Cierra su casillero de un portazo y se vuelve para darle a Stiles toda su atención. Eso no es bueno.

“ _¿En serio?”_

“No, solo te pregunto para ejercitar los pulmones. ¡Sí, en serio!”

“¡La invitaste al baile el año pasado!”

Stiles tiene que tomarse un momento para tragar la estupidez total y absoluta de eso antes de poder empezar a formar una respuesta.

“ _¿Y tú me dejaste?”_

“¡No pude detenerte!” insiste Scott, gesticulando desesperadamente. “¡No me advertiste que ibas a hacerlo! Te hubiera encerrado, hombre, de haber sabido. Te hubiera encerrado y drogado, te lo juro por Dios.”

No miente sobre eso: Scott es un verdadero amigo.

“Okay, okay. Jesús, ¿qué le pasaba al otro Stiles?”

“Estaba muy enfadado con Lydia por algo.”

“...Y Lydia aún no sabe que existo, ¿no? ¿Sí?”

“No.”

“Entonces básicamente todo eso del baile fue como reprobar una clase deliberadamente porque crees que de alguna manera castigará al profesor. Ese no soy yo, Scott. Cuando un profesor me odia, soy perfecto en sus clases. Me saco excelente en todo. Les obligo a darme una A y luego restrego sus narices en esa A. Esta conducta, esto, no tiene sentido.”

“Y aún pasó. Pero te digo, hombre, yo no tuve _nada que ver_.”

“Oh mi Dios. Oh. Mi Dios. Bien. ¿Cuál fue el método que usó para destruirme?”

“Público. Muy público. Y también muy, eh. De volumen alto.”

“...Esto es como una pesadilla. No mis pesadillas, me entiendes, pero como una pesadilla que un personaje tenga en una película hecha para la tele sobre drama escolar.”

“Me dijiste que trabajabas en políticas sociales. No me pareció que fuera el caso. Más como que ellos te estaban trabajando a ti.”

“No, no hay forma, imposible. Yo evito las políticas sociales como si fueran una plaga. Son aburridas, me molestan, y la mitad del tiempo no entiendo cuál es el punto. El otro Stiles te estaba mintiendo.”

“¿Sobre qué?”

“Aún no lo sé. Pero sobre algo. Algo que pensó que sería mejor que no supieras.”

“Tal vez no quería que se lo arruinara.”

“Sí, no, te prometo que no hay ningún Stiles en ningún lado cuya primera preocupación no sea protegerte. Y a Papá. Tonto.”

“Huh,” Scott sonríe y luego intenta esconderlo, avergonzado. A veces es estúpidamente adorable. “Bueno, supongo que no importa. Ahora que sé que mentía, puedo cuestionarlo cuando vuelva, ¿verdad?”

Oh. Oh, ese es un golpe justo en el estómago. ¿Es que Stiles no aclaró bien cómo están las cosas a Scott? Obviamente no; oficialmente falló. Con razón Scott se lo está tomando tan bien. No lo _entiende._

“No, Scott,” dice Stiles gentilmente, cogiéndolo y arrastrándolo lejos de los casilleros y a través de la masa de gente hacia el otro lado del pasillo, sentándolo en el escalón. Definitivamente tienen que estar sentados para esto. “Tu Stiles– su corazón dejó de latir. Te lo dijeron, ¿no?”

“Sí,” dice Scott sospechosamente, girando un poco la cara en modo de defensa inconsciente. “¿Y?”

“Y... murió en el accidente, Scott. La única razón por la que estoy vivo en este cuerpo es porque la magia que me envió aquí lo reparó. Pero tu Stiles... él ya se había ido para entonces.”

Scott está mostrando su cara de asustado/beligerante, la que mostró por meses luego de que su padre se fue, y resulta que las emociones debajo son igual de malas que lo que Stiles se había imaginado. Mierda, _mierda._

No se supone que Stiles le haga esto a Scott. Se supone que Stiles _protege a Scott_ de estas cosas.

“Quizás mi Stiles esté en tu cuerpo,” Scott discute tercamente.

Stiles cierra los ojos por un segundo, luego se fuerza a abrirlos. Se la debe a Scott, hacer esto con los ojos abiertos.

“Scott,” No había suficiente de mi cuerpo para sanar. Por eso la runa me sacó de él,” _e incluso si ese cuerpo hubiera estado bien_ , no dice, _tu pobre y sin preparar Stiles hubiera muerto en minutos._

El ataque de asma y/o ataque de pánico consiguiente de Scott no es para nada una sorpresa.

* * *

Scott está inspirando aire tan fuerte como puede, pero no está mejorando nada; sus pulmones se sienten como nudos en su pecho. Igualmente no está seguro de si quiere el aire. Quizás esto sea más fácil de lidiar si se desmaya un rato.

Lo peor de todo, piensa Scott, lo _peor_ de todo es que, de algún modo, le cae mejor este Stiles.

Y eso lo hace el peor ser humano del planeta, oh Dios. No era tan malo cuando pensaba que su Stiles seguía vivo en algún lado, que volvería. Que este Stiles era como el primo mayor cool que venía de visita un tiempo y luego volvía a casa. Estaba bien sentir admiración por él entonces.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora es como la peor traición de amistad, porque su Stiles no está de vacaciones en un universo alterno, está _muerto._ Scott debería estar triste (lo está, _está_ triste) y definitivamente no debería estar viendo el lado positivo de esto. ¡No hay lado positivo de esto! Pero no puede _evitarlo_. Este Stiles– es como si hubiera sido reducido a lo más esencial o algo. Parece más grande, y más calmado y más en control. Más consciente de lo que es importante para él. Y en la lista de cosas importantes, Scott está en la cima de nuevo. No ha visto a Stiles mirarlo así desde que eran niños y a Scott le golpeaban. (Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta enseguida que el mejor amigo de Scott era una pequeña bola de furia sin ningún sentido de preservación y una vez que lo supieron, decidieron ser inteligentes y dejarlos solos.)

Dios, y es básicamente imposible creer que Stiles está muerto cuando Scott lo está mirando de frente. Es difícil no sentirse afortunado cuando este Stiles es como todas las mejores cosas de su Stiles, concentradas.

Scott está bastante seguro de que nunca se perdonará a sí mismo.

Pero– rayos, no hay forma de que este Stiles se quede. No la hay. Porque es _Stiles_ , y si Scott es la mayor de sus prioridades, eso es solo porque _su_ Scott es la máxima de todas, y eso significa que hará cualquier locura para volver con él. Lo que significa que Scott perdió a su Stiles y ni siquiera puede quedarse con este. Básicamente está jodido.

Deja salir aire y seriamente considera no inhalar de nuevo. Respirar es a veces más problemático de lo que amerita.

Stiles le empuja su inhalador en la mano, lo guía hacia su boca.

“Respira,” dice.

Scott ha estado haciéndole caso demasiado tiempo como para no hacerlo ahora. Por lo que respira.

* * *

Derek debería haber discutido más con Laura cuando le dijo que fuera a buscar a Stiles a la escuela. No hubiera ganado, pero se sentiría mejor consigo mismo como persona ahora si al menos lo hubiera intentado seriamente. Como no fue así, está husmeando en un estacionamiento, esperando acercarse a un adolescente y sintiéndose como un pedófilo.  Es aún peor por el hecho de que siempre se olvida de que Stiles está _en la secundaria._ Parece mucho más grande. Pero no lo es, en verdad no lo es. Un hecho que Derek siempre debería tener presente.

Cada treinta segundos considera irse. Luego recuerda lo que le haría Laura si se va, y se queda. Un ciclo vicioso. Está como en la veinteava vuelta del ciclo cuando la campana final suena y todos los chicos salen por las puertas. Stiles aparece en una de los últimos grupos, hablando con un chico de pelo oscuro. Todo en su lenguaje corporal dice _familia_ , pero ambos huelen a ansiedad y tristeza. El chico se sube a su bicicleta y Stiles lo mira hasta que desaparece de su vista, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

Luego se vuelve a su Jeep, ve a Derek apoyado contra él, y– y _sonríe_ , la tristeza se va al fondo de sus emociones. Como si tener a Derek parado de modo amenazador junto a su auto fuera un regalo.

Stiles Stilinski. El chico no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto.

Una vez que Stiles se acerca lo suficiente, Derek lo coge y empuja contra su auto con la vaga idea de golpearlo para conseguir explicaciones, de quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro, de obtener _cualquier tipo de reacción lógica._ Pero no. Por supuesto que no.

Stiles ríe.

“¿De qué mierda te estás riendo?,” demanda Derek, asombrado.

“Lo siento, hombre. Lo siento,” jadea Stiles, palmeando el pecho de Derek, aparentemente queriendo tranquilizarlo. “Solo– solía conocer a este tipo, y nuestra relación consistía básicamente en yo salvando su trasero y él empujándome contra superficies verticales y rugiéndome. A veces con colmillos y todo —pausa. Una pequeña mirada sobre sus pestañas. Confirmando lo que la familia sospechaba. —Me recordaste a él por un segundo. Nostalgia, buenos tiempos.”

“¿Dónde está ahora?” pregunta Derek, curioso sobre los hombres lobos que Stiles aparentemente conoció.

No estaba preparado para una _avalancha_ de dolor.

 _Muy alterado_ , había dicho Philip. Jesucristo, _la subestimación del siglo_. No que Philip hubiera podido saberlo– es imposible adivinar la profundidad del problema si solo puedes juzgar la cara de Stiles. Solo pone una expresión en blanco, nada más, y desvía la mirada. Como si recordara una historia triste de alguien más. Pero su _olor,_ Dios. Furia y miedo y culpa y pesar, tan de repente y dolorosos que Derek hace un gesto ante su fuerza, y ni siquiera son suyos.

“Sí,” dice Stiles, seco y sin emoción, un contraste pavoroso con lo que está sintiendo. “Supongo que siempre supe que habría un día en el que no llegaría a tiempo,” una horrible pausa pequeña. “Tenía tu edad. Qué extraña coincidencia, ¿no?”

Derek lo deja ir y se aleja, dudando si quedarse e intentar arreglar esto o solo escapar. Escapar, porque Stiles caminó hacia él sonriendo como un maníaco y ahora huele como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, y todo es culpa de Derek. Su madre se va a enterar de esto por las gemelas, y va a matarlo.

“Lo siento,” dice. ¿Por qué falla cuando habla, como a Laura le gusta señalar?

Pero sorprendentemente, parece funcionar. Ese dolor sofocante se amaina un poco; Stiles y él inhalan.

“No tienes que sentirlo,” dice Stiles. “No es como si tú lo hubieras matado.”

“Igual–“

“Y para ser franco, es muy raro verte disculparte. Qué, ¿te dolió? Porque se ve como si hubiera dolido.”

“Cállate,” espeta Derek sin pensar, porque ha oído esto o algo similar de todos sus hermanos, y esa es su respuesta estándar.

Stiles solo ríe de nuevo, y lo último del dolor se disipa como rocío al sol. Si la lógica y Stiles existieran en el mismo universo, Derek se preguntaría por qué Stiles sabe qué tan poco se disculpa. Pero no lo hacen, así que no tiene punto preguntárselo.

Decide probar su suerte de una forma distinta, esperando con todas sus fuerzas no instigar nada peligroso.

“Mi edad. Si tenía mi edad– tienes diecisiete, Stiles. Él debería haberte protegido a _ti'.”_

“Sí, bueno. Algunas personas son bastante grandes para cuando tienen diecisiete. Supongo que es mala suerte,” frunce el ceño pensativamente, pero no parece alterado. “Además, él me salvó también. Nos salvábamos entre nosotros. Y el resto del tiempo, él no confiaba en mí y a mí no me caía bien él. Era todo un tema.”

“Eso suena increíblemente estúpido.”

“Realmente lo era,” pero está sonriendo, triste y con cariño. “Cambiando de tema. Tú viniste aquí por algo, asumo. Otra razón además que para empotrarme contra mi auto, aunque hayas disfrutado tanto eso. ¿Cuál era esa razón?”

“Mis padres quieren hablar contigo.”

“Tus padres,” chilla Stiles, moviendo los brazos. “Um, ¿por qué? ¡No conozco a tus padres! ¡¿Por qué querrían hablar conmigo?!”

Y este es el chico que marchó hacia su puerta sin dudarlo y demandó usar su biblioteca. Este es el chico que se rió cuando Derek lo empujó contra un auto.

“No lo sé,” arrastra Derek. “¿Quizás porque sabes más de nuestra familia de lo que deberías? ¿O porque no pareces recordar a las gemelas, y dicen que hueles extraño? ¿O posiblemente porque _protegiste nuestra casa contra el apocalipsis?”_

“Con un simple gracias me conformo,” insiste Stiles. “No tienes que llevarme a tu casa. Es, es demasiado, en serio.”

“¿Por qué protegiste nuestra casa contra el apocalipsis, Stiles?”

“...Me gusta su casa... como está, ya sabes. Es mucho más atractiva que un esqueleto quemado de sí misma.”

“Okay. ¿Por qué nuestra casa en particular?”

“Es mi preferida.”

 _Es como golpearte la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos, por Dios._ Derek suspira y se rinde en intentar sacar algo de sentido de Stiles.

“Vamos. Sígueme a casa.”

“No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Pero no, en serio, aquí estoy bien–”

“ _Stiles.”_

"Está bien, está bien, no te transformes en el estacionamiento. Dios.”

* * *

Derek no solo que arrastra a Stiles a su casa en contra de su voluntad, sino que también lo deja en una habitación con adultos Hale intimidantes, dice:

“Me dijo que no me transformara en el estacionamiento,” y luego _lo abandona allí._

Stiles casi había olvidado por qué pasaba tanto tiempo soñando con golpear a su Derek en la cara pero ahora lo está recordando.

Es la primera vez que Stiles visita la sala de estar. De alguna forma es... hermosa y atemorizante al mismo tiempo. Es decir, la entrada de la casa está toda iluminada y espaciosa y aireada, pero esta habitación tiene muchos colores de madera oscura y moqueta roja y fotos dramáticas de bosques colgadas en la pared con luz indirecta. De muy buen gusto. También es muy silenciosa, incluso puede que esté aislada. Probablemente podrías asesinar a alguien aquí sin que nadie lo escuche, y además, la sangre no se vería en la moqueta rojo oscuro.

Sí. No es una línea de pensamiento que ayude mucho.

Kevin y Talia Hale están sentados juntos en un sofá color dorado y marrón oscuro frente a la ridícula silla con un respaldo enorme en que Derek lo dejó. Thea, la madre de Talia, está parada detrás del sofá con una sonrisa socarrona. Se siente como un maldito tribunal.

“Entonces,” dice Talia, sonriendo alegremente de una forma que Stiles no confía, “ _sí_ sabes que somos lobos. Estábamos casi seguros, pero no del todo. Eres todo un enigma, Stiles.”

Kevin solo se queda ahí sentado y lo mira con mala leche, sin decir nada. Así que de ahí lo saca Derek. Mientras tanto, Thea se está riendo de él sin hacer ruido. Stiles quiere saber por qué no puede tener esta conversación con Thea, porque ella claramente es a) la más parecida a Laura, y b) por lejos el miembro más cool de la familia. Pero no es el alfa. Stiles no sabe si Kevin o Thalia son el alfa, o si son como, co-alfa, pero es obvio que los negocios de la manada no suceden sin ellos. Lo que es una lástima, porque a Stiles lo asustan demasiado.

“¿Lo siento?” intenta Stiles al azar. Parece un lugar seguro para comenzar.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Talia con curiosidad. Entonces... no era seguro después de todo.

“Eh, ¿por confundirlos? Supongo.”

“Nos tienes mucho más miedo a nosotros que a Derek,” señala Talia. “Eso... es diferente.”

“Sí, bueno, conozco a Derek. Nada de él asusta,” salvo la fuerza de sus convicciones más idiotas, pero no va a decirle eso a la mujer que creó al tipo.

“¿Pero hay algo de nosotros que sí asusta? Yo soy contadora. Y Kevin es humano, sabes.”

No lo sabía. Pero no importa.

“Sí, pero de una familia de hombres lobo, ¿cierto? Por Peter. Y además, los humanos pueden ser _increíblemente_ atemorizantes, muchas gracias,” algunos infelices recuerdos del Abuelo Argent pateándole el culo bailan en su mente. “Además me da miedo la idea general de contaduría. Y el tema con Derek es que no sabe cómo usar lo que tiene. Ustedes dos obviamente sí,” lo que le molesta, ahora que lo piensa. “Sobre eso, ¿por qué? Es su hijo, ¿no se supone que lo críen para que pueda cuidarse por sí mismo? Sé que no lo están entrenando para que sea alfa o lo que sea, pero por amor a Dios, necesita _sobrevivir_ por sí solo. ¿Qué si ustedes no estuvieran, eh? No serviría para nada, en serio se los digo. Un desastre. Y es por lo que ustedes hacen, porque lo mandonean y tratan como un bebé aunque sea un maldito adulto. No tratan a _las gemelas_ así. Juro que no los entiendo. Es como si deliberadamente quisieran que falle en la vida.”

Hay un silencio, largo y doloroso, en el cual Stiles reflexiona sobre el hecho de que definitivamente va a morir por la boca un día, y ese día bien puede ser hoy. Además Thea debería reírse en voz alta de una vez. Se va a lastimar si sigue intentando ocultarlo así.

“Gracias por esa... considerada crítica sobre nuestros métodos de educación, Stiles,” dice Talia finalmente, sonando un poco mareada. Stiles produce ese efecto en la gente a veces; es así de genial. Kevin, mientras tanto, le está mostrando los dientes en una forma que debe haber aprendido de sus familiares lupinos, pero Stiles no está impresionado. Ni siquiera lo han arrojado contra una pared todavía en esta conversación; puede molestarlos con seguridad mucho más que esto.

“Y ahora ni siquiera tiene miedo,” murmura Thea. “Está... _irritado,”_ Thea, por otro lado, parece básicamente extasiada. Stiles decide que le cae bien. Pueden ser amigos. “¿Por qué estás protegiendo nuestra casa, niño?”

“Un poco de protección extra no hace daño.”

“Cierto,” concede Thea, sonriendo. “Pero no es una respuesta.”

“Hay un... Philip dice que han notado todos los omegas.”

Kevin se inclina hacia adelante abruptamente, viéndose interesado por primera vez.

“Es cierto. ¿Sabes qué significa?”

“No exactamente. Pero no me gusta lo que implica sobre el futuro, así que los quiero sanos y salvos. Los quiero seguros y completos y felices por la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pueda, porque si los omegas son solo una señal de algo peor que está por venir– y así es _siempre_ como funciona mi vida, les advierto– no quiero tener que arreglármelas solo. Y si _son_ una señal de algo peor, ese algo va a intentar eliminarlos a ustedes primero. Dentro de lo que sé, son la única fuerza sobrenatural estable en el área.”

“Está Alan Deaton,” señala Talia.

“Es un solo tipo,” discute Stiles. “Además, prefiere demasiado sentarse y ver cómo las cosas siguen su curso para mi gusto.”

Thea ríe y Stiles le sonríe.

“¡Me cae bien Alan!” dice Talia defensivamente, pero ella también está sonriendo.

“¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el fuego?” pregunta Kevin. Es bombero, ¿verdad? Oh Dios, Kate estaba yendo a por la ironía. Stiles tiene que concederle ese punto por una maldad bien hecha.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” busca tiempo.

“Philip nos dice que pusiste diez veces más protecciones contra fuego que las demás. ¿Por qué?”

Stiles suspira y se deja hundir en el asiento, frotándose la cara con las manos.

“Malos recuerdos, supongo. No puedo dejar que eso suceda _de nuevo_.”

Kevin asiente pensativamente y se apoya en el respaldo de su asiento. Stiles lo ama un poquito por no pedirle que aclare nada.

“¿Hablaste con Alan sobre los omegas?” pregunta Talia.

“Sí. Fingió no saber nada. No significa que en verdad no sepa nada, obviamente, porque es _Deaton_ , pero no existe sacarle información al tipo cuando no quiere darla. Por cualquier extraña razón.”

“Veo que lo conoces bien,” dice Thea secamente.

“Sí y no,” es la única forma de contestar sin mentir.

“Bueno, eso es más de lo que podemos decir,” suspira Kevin, sonando extrañamente como Papá por un segundo. “Ha negado a hablar con cualquiera excepto Talia y Philip desde 1987. Dijo algo sobre lobos arrogantes que nunca escuchan la razón o algo por el estilo.”

“Te culpo a ti, Peter,” dice Talia cariñosamente. Y sí, ese _es_ Peter, escondido entre las sombras en la esquina de la habitación. Malditos lobos.

Y ahora todos los lobos lo están mirando a Stiles. Sí, no sabe qué hizo su pulso en ese momento, pero apuesta a que fue dramático.

“Otro Peter,” explica. Básicamente es verdad. “Lo siento. Trauma incómodo,” _me mató y me comió_. No hay nada más incómodo que eso.

Kevin se ve muy... protector y preocupado y enojado en lugar de Stiles, de pronto. Así que Derek también lo saca de él, aw. Pero Peter– Peter solo se ve interesado. Típico.

“¿Temporal o a largo plazo?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

“A largo plazo.”

“¿TEPT?”

“Tal vez. No creí que probara nada diagnosticarme,” y además, no puedes saber si es _pos_ traumático si el trauma no para nunca.

“No lo hubiera adivinado hasta que reaccionaste a algo que estaba justo frente a ti,” murmura Peter. “Ya pareces calmado de nuevo, lo que debería ser imposible. Esconder algo así de hombres lobo– debes ser una persona extremadamente consciente. Y con un autocontrol casi peligroso.”

“¿Gracias?” Stiles no entiende mucho lo que está pasando.

“Mm. ¿Y cuándo exactamente fuiste a la guerra, Stiles?” pregunta Peter apaciblemente. Pero sus ojos tienen una intención que es... enfermamente familiar.

_Tú eres el inteligente, ¿no es cierto, Stiles?_

Su corazón se siente como si estuviera intentando galopar fuera de su pecho; sabe que está asustando a los lobos de nuevo. Respira profundamente un par de veces y decide que es hora de escapar de la escena antes de que tenga un ataque de pánico en serio, porque eso sería ridículo. No ha tenido uno en años; no va a tener uno por ver al _Peter Hale equivocado_.

“Stiles,” dice Talia, y su voz suena tan calmada y segura que devuelve a Stiles del borde con esa sola palabra. Debe ser por ser alfa. “Está bien. No te preguntaremos si no quieres que lo sepamos.”

“No es eso,” dice Stiles, diciendo la verdad, más o menos. Lo suficientemente honesto. “Es solo que... no quiero pensar en eso, ¿sabes?”

“No pasa nada,” tranquiliza Talia. “Está bien, Stiles. Todos tenemos cosas en las que preferiríamos no pensar.”

Stiles se pregunta si también le dispararon en este universo. De cualquier forma, es bastante obvio que la falta de Argents no ha hecho de la vida como hombres lobos algo facilísimo. Talia sabe de qué está hablando– más que Derek, de todos modos.

“No te llamamos para interrogarte,” continúa. A él le parecía que sí. “En realidad teníamos un pedido. Dadas todas las protecciones que pusiste, pensamos que podrías ayudarnos a manejar una cosita.”

“¿...Qué cosita?” pregunta Stiles sospechosamente, cuidadosamente manteniendo sus ojos lejos de Peter para prevenir alguna otra locura incómoda.

“Pixies.”

“Pero qué– ¿ahora tenemos _pixies_?” esto es tan injusto. “¡Odio las pixies! ¡Las odio como, como, como que no tengo ni siquiera una comparación porque no hay nada más que combine ese nivel de locamente molestas e increíblemente peligrosas!”

Las expresiones en las caras de los demás muestran que están en un cien por ciento de acuerdo con él.

“Exacto,” dice Kevin. “Así que nosotros nos encargamos de los omegas, tú te encargas de las pixies.”

“¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que no sé quién está quedándose con lo peor del trato? Qué tal si yo me encargo de los omegas y _ustedes_ se encargan de las pixies.”

“La ley de la manada establece que es responsabilidad del alfa local refrenar omegas sueltos,” dice Talia piadosamente, aunque Thea como que lo arruina riéndose maliciosamente en un costado.

“Oh, Dios mío,” dice Stiles incrédulamente. “Los odio a todos.”

* * *

“¡A que es gracioso!” canturrea Laura, saltando en la habitación de Derek y hacia su cama, sentándose a lo indio en el medio con una sonrisa. “A Stiles le espanta el tío Peter.”

Derek gira la silla para verla.

“¿ _Peter_? ¿Por qué?”

“Oh, claro que me dijo toda la historia. Porque a Stiles le encanta compartir información. ¡Haha! Ha. No. En verdad, yo no presencié el show, pero Mamá dice que se disculpó y dijo que estaba reaccionando ante la persona equivocada. No lo entiendo. Él _sabe_ que podemos oír que miente.”

Derek está bastante seguro de que ese es el punto.

“Exacto. Sabemos que está mintiendo, así que no cuenta como mentir. Es su forma de decirte que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe sin decírtelo en verdad.”

“Vaya,” arrastra Laura, divertida. “ _Alguien_ está prestando atención.”

Derek la mira con furia.

“Pero la abuela Thea lo ama,” continúa Laura, sin importarle. “Quiere adoptarlo y morderlo y hacerlo de los nuestros, lo que veo que te darás cuenta que es lo que yo dije desde un principio.”

“Porque tú y la abuela _son la misma persona.”_

“¡Que no! ¡A veces no estamos de acuerdo!”

“¿En qué? ¿Si es más rico el chocolate con leche o el amargo?”

“¡Entre otras cosas!”

“¿Y qué dijo Stiles de las protecciones, de todos modos?”

Laura baja la mirada y juega con un hilo suelto en la colcha de Derek.

“Supongo... suena como si hubiera perdido a sus amigos –¿su vieja manada, quizás?– en un incendio.”

Derek deja ingresar aire por sus dientes, imaginándolo a pesar de no querer hacerlo, enfermo ante la imagen.

“Lo sé,” concuerda Laura bajito. “Peter dice que actúa como si hubiera estado en la guerra.”

“Pero... es el hijo del sheriff. Deben haber vivido aquí por años, ¿verdad?”

“Uno creería eso,” Laura frunce el ceño con confusión. “Puedo averiguarlo. ¿Están divorciados sus padres? Quizás vivía con su madre.”

“Quizás,” Laura trabaja en la oficina del Secretario del Condado, y el número de cosas que puede averiguar de la gente es atemorizante. Además es muy ilegal, pero eso no parece molestarle cuando se pone curiosa.

“Peter dice que a Stiles también le preocupan los omegas. Aparentemente somos el poder sobrenatural más estable en el área, así que nos quiere vivos. Se está preparando para algo.”

“¿Para qué?”

“Mamá dice que no parece seguro. Está preocupada.”

“Estaba preocupada antes.”

“Sí, bueno, ahora está _muy_ preocupada. ¡Oh! Y le dio tareas a Stiles.”

Derek tiene que sonreír ante eso, a pesar de la negatividad de la conversación.

“¿Tareas?”

“Sí. Va a hacerle deshacerse de las pixies.”

“Oh, eso no es justo.”

“Sí, eso es lo que dijo Stiles.”

Derek resopla y sacude la cabeza, pensando en el desorden de confusión en el que se han convertido sus vidas este año.

“¿Le dieron las pixies a Stiles porque tienen algo que ver con los omegas?”

“Creo que sí,” dice Laura pensativamente. “Si no sería un desperdicio. Quizás quieren una confirmación independiente de que están conectados.”

Derek suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara.

“¿Qué diablos está pasando, Laura?”

“Bueno, hermanito, no tenemos idea. Ese es el problema.”

* * *

Stiles odia, _odia_ , a las pixies. Tiene una causa justa –recorrió todo el campo de malas experiencias con pixies. De hecho, en el último mes en su vida antes de esta, probablemente gastó más energía mental odiando a las pixies que la que gastó preocupándose por Peter, Gerard, los alfas, e incluso el fin del mundo como lo conocía. Más que nada porque “muerto por pixie” sería un obituario muy estúpido.

Lo feo es que las pixies son muy fáciles de matar individualmente. Pero hey, también lo son las cucarachas, y todavía siguen vivas. Que este Beacon Hills también esté infestado de pixies quizás sea la cosa más injusta que le haya pasado a Stiles hasta ahora.

Pero sea como sea, aún tiene que investigarlo. Pronto. Hoy, sus mayores preocupaciones son sus problemas sociales de la secundaria y cómo volver a casa. (Si pudiera volver antes de tener que lidiar con las pixies, eso sería fantástico, y ni siquiera sentiría ni una pizca de culpa. Sí, es una persona horrible; no, no le importa serlo.)

Entonces, bien. Drama de la secundaria. A juzgar por sus emails infelices, el otro Stiles estaba siendo chantajeado. Por porno. Stiles está cada vez más decepcionado del otro Stiles.

Pero puede ver cómo sucedió. Sí que puede. A veces entra en una línea de investigación, y luego _tiene que saber_. Al menos el cincuenta por ciento de las veces que sabe, se arrepiente de haberlo preguntado, pero eso nunca lo detiene. Es por eso que sabe sobre las técnicas de tortura de la Santa Inquisición, los detalles asquerosos del ébola (con soportes visuales), y la historia completa de la circuncisión. Está seguro que este fiasco entra en esa categoría.

El otro Stiles probablemente se tropezó con algo que referenciara, quién sabe, técnicas de restricción con cuerdas, tal vez, y luego sintió la loca necesidad de saber todo sobre el tema. Leyendo algunos de los emails restantes, parece que quería tener una revista japonesa ilustrada específica que nunca llegó al internet –al menos no en un sitio web en inglés– y era la primera publicada del estilo o algo así. Y Jordan es, desafortunadamente, la única persona que conoce Stiles que tendría acceso a esa clase de cosas. Como no hay rastros de la revista en ninguno de sus lugares habituales de escondite, debió haberle asustado tanto al otro Stiles que la destruyó, posiblemente con fuego. (Y lo que sabe ahora es que ninguna versión de él va a aprender.)

Faltan los emails de la siguiente parte, pero a juzgar por los más tardíos, Jordan debió haber dicho que podía probar que el hijo del sheriff había sido poseedor de algo extraño, o quizás amenazó con plantar más, lo que sería exactamente por qué no es inteligente meterse con Jordan en primer lugar.

Así que, chantaje. No por dinero, aparentemente, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que el otro Stiles hiciera mandados vergonzosos y/o prácticamente ilegales y sufrir otro tipo de cosas irremediablemente estúpidas frente a todos los amigos raros de Jordan, lo que al menos explica lo de invitar a Veronica al baile. En serio, la falta de creatividad es decepcionante. Stiles está decepcionado.

Y lo más triste de todo es que en respuesta al chantaje, el otro Stiles parece haberse asustado al borde de la histeria, cortado todo contacto con Scott para minimizar daños colaterales, y luego caído como una casa hecha de cartas. Wow.

¡Genial! Así que no es que el otro Stiles no hubiera estado mintiéndole a Papá, sino que estaba mintiéndole mejor. Aunque para ser justos, un chantaje es mucho más fácil de esconder que todo un asunto sobrenatural. Stiles hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Le gustaría juzgar a su gemelo universal por esto, pero tristemente entiende cómo pudo haber pasado. Y un chantaje claramente era lo peor que pasaba en la vida del otro Stiles en su momento. Le faltaba verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Bueno, lamentablemente para ellos, los malditos chantajistas tendrán que lidiar con un Stiles nuevo y más dañado, y no tienen idea en lo que se han metido. Tienen suerte de que no han intentado nada con él personalmente aún, y también que Stiles no tenga tiempo para entrar mucho en el tema. Si lo tuviera, sabría que lo llevaría demasiado lejos, solo para quemar energías.

Pero gracias al plazo fijo de tiempo, se limita a ir de compras, comprar un montón de carne, lograr por medio de magia que se queden tibias y sangrando constantemente por una semana, envolverlas en plástico y enviarlas a todos los involucrados con una bonita nota argumentando por qué deberían dejarlo solo. Con sangre. _Oh_ sí. Y puede que carcajee como villano al hacerlo.

Y problema resuelto. Este truco no funcionaría con alguien como Peter, pero estos son perdedores de la secundaria, no psicópatas legítimos. Definitivamente les dará miedo suficiente para detenerse. Y si no, bueno, a Stiles no le molestaría empeorarlo. Si eso es lo que quieren lograr.

Así que así queda el problema pequeño. Ahora a los problemas de vida o muerte, siempre más complicados, nunca tan divertidos de solucionar.

Saca algunos libros que les quitó a los Hale cuando no estaban prestando atención y se golpea la cabeza contra ellos por las siguientes cinco horas. Para ese entonces no ha aprendido nada sobre algo que hubiera podido causar que los omegas se volvieran locos, nada sobre saltar universos, y nada sobre cuerpos compatibles, menos que menos sobre saltar un universo con uno.

Y tampoco nada sobre erradicar pixies, pero eso, al menos, no es una sorpresa, porque Stiles está bastante seguro de que las pixies son _la especie con más resistencia del planeta_.

Siempre es lindo cuando le pone sus esfuerzos más grandes a algo que termina siendo una pérdida de tiempo total.

Siendo positivos, encuentra cuando llega al colegio que la carne sangrienta parece haber arreglado su problema con Jordan como... bueno. Como magia.

“Hombre,” dice Scott cuando están caminando hacia los vestuarios para la práctica de lacrosse y Brandon-problemas-de-ira se encierra en una clase para esquivarlos. “¿Viste eso? Esa es como la tercera persona que hoy te ha visto y _escapado en dirección opuesta_.”

“Sí que lo es, Scott. Sí que lo es.”

“¡Es como si les aterrorizaras!”

“Y lo hago. Estoy mucho más loco que tu Stiles normal.”

“¿Y qué les hiciste?”

“Nada muy malo, no te preocupes. ¡Ningún estudiante fue lastimado en la práctica de esta lección de vida! Vamos, llegaremos tarde.”

“Stiles…”

“Scott.”

“ _Stiles_ , ¿qué hiciste?”

“Investigué por qué tu Stiles te estaba ignorando. Y luego me vengué. Problema resuelto.”

“O...kay, eso no me dice nada.”

“En serio, no te preocupes. Sé cuándo me paso de la raya, y no lo he hecho. No pasa nada.”

Scott, el traidor, se ve dudoso.

“¿ _Cómo_ sabes que te has pasado de la raya?”

Stiles piensa esto seriamente; es una buena pregunta.

“Supongo... que pienso, si esto hiciera llorar a Scott, es demasiado.”

“...Porque si me hiciera llorar, estaría mal.”

Bueno. No técnicamente. Porque si hiciera llorar a Scott, estaría _haciendo llorar a Scott_ , y eso hay que evitarlo. Fin de la historia. Pero decir cosas así en voz alta es incriminatorio.

“Seguro.”

“Mientes.”

“Casi siempre, sí.”

“Stiles. ¿No soy tu brújula moral, o algo así, no?”

“¡No!”

“¿En serio?”

“...Papá ayuda.”

Scott sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. Pero no puede enfadarse por esto, porque las personas con la moral flexible siempre van a él. Stiles, Isaac, Derek. Allison. Oh Dios, Allison. No es imposible que _todos_ estuvieran usando a Scott como guía moral. Y el hecho de que no entienda la necesidad de uno es lo que lo hace una buena persona.

Por suerte la conversación se interrumpe cuando llegan al vestuario, con toda la gente que quiere participar en esa conversación, lo que Stiles aprendió de mala manera que nunca termina bien.

Stiles lo aprendió, pero Scott aparentemente no, porque el silencio solo dura hasta que Stiles se comienza a quitar la camiseta.

“¡¿Dónde mierda conseguiste _eso_?!” sisea Scott, y Stiles se baja la camiseta con pánico antes de que alguien lo mire y comience a preguntar cosas muy incómodas. Dios, no se había dado cuenta qué acostumbrado estaba– _su_ Scott tenía sus propios tatuajes de los que no se podía hablar, y nunca le habría hecho esto a Stiles.

“Deaton,” suspira Stiles.

“ _¿El Dr. Deaton_ te lo hizo?” saber eso no parece hacer que Scott se sienta mejor.

“Sí.”

“ _¿Por qué?”_

“Es, ya sabes, mágico.”

“Da miedo, hombre. Es la cosa más fea que he visto. En mi vida. Incluyendo lo de los gusanos.”

“No es tan feo como lo de los gusanos.”

“...Sí, bueno, nada es más feo que lo de los gusanos. ¡Pero está cerca!”

El tatuaje comienza entre los omóplatos de Stiles y baja hasta la mitad de su columna; es una imagen estilizada de una persona con los ojos vendados, amordazada, y atada con cuerdas– una cuerda por cada línea de familia a la que la persona tatuada está conectada, los hilos sueltos de las cuerdas correspondientes a los individuales. Este Deaton escogió una persona atada a un árbol viejo, al estilo de la mitología nórdica. El Deaton de Stiles había elegido la cruz cristiana. Pero técnicamente una historia contribuyó a la otra, ¿no? Quizás si Stiles salta a otro universo de nuevo, terminará con un Deaton al que le guste Prometeo y un tatuaje de un tipo atado a una roca. Algo de variedad, por favor.

“¿Para qué _sirve_?” quiere saber Scott. O no, no quiere saber –solo siente que tiene que preguntar.

“Nada, solo– ya sabes, manteniendo la vista en mi gente preferida.”

“¿...soy una de tus personas preferidas?”

“ _Sí_ , Scott.”

“¿Así que eso significa que me estás vigilando? ¿Con tu tatuaje raro? ¿Estás manteniendo un tatuaje feo en mí? Espera…”

“Para. Para antes de que te lastimes. Y, supongo que sí... No una vigilancia literal. Significa que... siento algo de cómo te va,” además está _conectado,_ lo que significa que es indefenso ante cualquier persona con la que está conectado, incapaz de pelear contra ellos físicamente o incluso mágicamente si alguno de ellos decide matarlo. No que vaya a hacer eso público.

Pero sí puede luchar verbalmente, y como esa es la única forma en la que pelearía contra esta gente de todos modos, no le parece mal.

Scott, porque es Scott, solo sacude la cabeza como si estuviera intentando quitarse la conversación de ella, y comienza a sacar su equipo deliberadamente y a ponérselo. Esto es demasiado extraño para hablarlo, así que va a dejarlo.

“Vendrás luego de la práctica, ¿verdad?”

“Sí,” dice Stiles, sintiéndose algo tonto con el cariño que le tiene a su mejor amigo. “Definitivamente. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer primero, pero debería llegar como a las cinco.”

“Súper.”

La forma en la que Scott puede reducir información lo suficientemente perturbadora como para dar pesadillas a una inconveniencia personal menor es posiblemente su característica preferida.

* * *

Derek está de nuevo parado intimidatoriamente en el estacionamiento de la secundaria, sin sentirse mucho mejor sobre sí mismo que la última vez. Al menos Stiles tiene práctica hoy, así que los únicos chicos saliendo del edificio y mirándolo son los atletas. Son menos miradas pero por otra parte, miradas más prolongadas, porque hay menos cosas sucediendo que los distraigan. Pensándolo mejor, no, esta vez también apesta.

Fue idea de Laura de nuevo. Por supuesto que lo fue. Derek debería hace una lista de todas las maneras en las que la existencia de Laura arruina su vida. Sería una lista larga. Tan pero tan larga.

Stiles finalmente aparece con el mismo chico morocho de la otra vez caminando a su lado. Lo saluda y camina alegremente hacia Derek, sonriéndole. Un grupo de chicos con palos de lacrosse los miran, murmurando. Stiles se vuelve a mirarlos un segundo, luego gira de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Piensan que eres cool,” susurra, consciente de que Derek puede escucharlo.

“¿Es por eso que me están mirando?” demanda Derek, incrédulo.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” concede Stiles. “Tu reputación de tipo cool también es un misterio para mí. Aunque es sorprendentemente hilarante.”

Derek ríe, porque siempre ha sido hilarante para él, pero es raro que otra gente lo encuentre gracioso. Es como que– esta gente claramente nunca lo han visto con su madre, o sus hermanas.

Stiles le dirige una sonrisa brillante, desproporcionadamente alegre.

“¿No es verdad? Supongo que tienes el look– aunque podrías dejarte más la barba…”

“Laura no aprueba la barba.”

“Eso prueba mi punto: no haces lo necesario, hombre. Ni siquiera lo _intentas_. ¿Cómo logras esta supuesta reputación cool? ¿Es que es solo la cara bonita? Definitivamente es la cara, no es cierto.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. Puede que, en verdad, sí sea la cara.

“Oh Dios mío, ¿eras _popular_ en la secundaria?” presiona Stiles, muy entretenido, quizás algo horrorizado.

“Supongo.”

“Entonces... ¿dónde están tus amigos de la secundaria ahora?”

“Por ahí, no sé. Fueron a la uni, pero yo comencé a trabajar. Los veo por el pueblo, pero perdí contacto con la mayoría. Igual no sabían nada de mí.”

“Oh,” dice Stiles, asintiendo sabiamente. “Eras el chico popular solitario.”

Como si eso existiera.

“Qué.”

“¡El popular solitario! Les gustabas a todos por la cara y tus habilidades raras de hombre lobo, pero nadie sabía que lo eras. Nadie conocía al _verdadero tú_. Eras un caso viviente de un documental de la secundaria,” sonríe débilmente y masculla: “siempre lo eres.” No es claro si todavía recuerda que Derek puede escucharlo.

“No es como si en serio estuviera solo,” insiste Derek, indignado. “No los necesitaba. Tengo a mi manada. ¿Por qué necesitaría a alguien más?”

Stiles lo está mirando como si esa fuera la cosa más triste que ha escuchado. ¿Qué mierda?

“ _¿Qué?”_

Stiles se mueve y se deshace de su expresión.

“¡Nada! Nada, solo, uh. Nada. Um, ¿por qué estás aquí, por cierto? No que no esté feliz de verte, porque lo estoy, además de que estás mejorando mi factor cool simplemente estando parado junto a mí, oh la deliciosa ironía, pero... sí. ¿Por qué?”

“Laura,” suspira Derek.

Stiles alza las cejas, expectante.

“¿...y hay una frase que siga a su nombre, o eso es todo lo que tienes? Porque Laura tiene sus razones, incluso si son razones de las que la razón nada sabe.”

Eso es una cita de algún lado. Derek lo sabe porque ha oído a Peter decirlo. Solo... parece que Stiles y Peter deberían llevarse bien. Es raro que no sea así.

“Quiere que te convenza de venir con nosotros la siguiente vez que atrapemos a un omega,” es la cosa más estúpida que Derek ha oído.

Así que por supuesto que Stiles se encoge de hombros y dice:

“Sí, seguro.”

“¿ _Sí, seguro?”_ repite Derek con incredulidad.

“¿Eh, sí? ¿Es que lo dije mal? ¿Hay una especie de etiqueta de bruja de la que no sepa?”

“¡Eres humano! ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que será esto para un humano?!”

“Sí... pensé que tenías que convencerme de que lo hiciera, no de lo contrario.”

“No, _Laura_ quiere convencerte. Yo solo accedí a mencionártelo porque estaba seguro de que dirías que no. ¿Por qué pensaría eso? No es como si alguna vez hubieras mostrado tener una pizca de sentido común.” Stiles no responde porque está demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a un chico castaño con una cámara del otro lado del estacionamiento. “Stiles. _Stiles_.”

El chico mira en su dirección y Stiles aguza la vista.

“Oye, Derek... ¿qué piensas del determinismo y el libre albedrío?”

“ _¿Qué?”_

“Olvídalo. Lo siento. ¿Decías?”

“No puedes venir con nosotros a atrapar al omega.”

“Entonces... ¿por qué me invitaste? ¿Solo me invitaste porque pensaste que diría que no? ¡Eso duele, Derek! Podría haberme acomplejado. Le voy a decir a Laura.”

Derek gruñe con frustración, deseando que Stiles fuera un lobo y así Derek podría golpearle la cabeza contra el costado de su auto un par de veces sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Esto es todo culpa de Laura.

* * *

A Danny le gusta pensar de sí mismo como alguien bastante observador. Su hermana dice que es molesto, pasando por lo incómodo y quedando firmemente en el reino de lo raro, pero es solo porque Danny siempre sabe cuando tuvo sexo, y aunque ella no lo crea, no se necesita a un genio para eso.

De todos modos, sí, tiene una buena habilidad de observación. Y lo que está observando ahora es que Stiles Stilinski ha tenido como un maldito cambio de personalidad. Lo que no sería tan importante, excepto que ahora es un cambio de personalidad que da miedo, y está comenzando a afectar la vida de Danny.

Estaba caminando en el pasillo detrás de Lydia y Jackson hace hará un mes, y pasaron a Scott y Stiles yendo para el otro lado. Stiles alzó la mirada y dijo:

“Hola, Lydia,” nada grave, aunque parecía más distraído y menos desesperadamente esperanzado que lo habitual. No, eso no fue lo extraño. Lo extraño fue que continuó, en el mismo exhalo y con solo un poquito menos de familiaridad: “Danny, Jackson.”

Y luego siguió caminando. Como si no fuera nada. Como si nunca hubiera habido un dilema entero con Jackson en el quinto grado que terminó con sangre chorreándole a Jackson de la nariz, Stiles con dos ojos negros, Danny jurando que nunca hablaría con Stiles de nuevo, y Scott jurando que nunca hablaría con Jackson de nuevo.

Claro que es estúpido. Era el _quinto grado_. Jackson recién se había enterado que era adoptado, la madre de Stiles recién había muerto, y ninguna maestra con medio cerebro les hubiera dejado estar en el mismo patio porque terminaría con llanto y sangre. Así que sí, tantos años después no tiene sentido, pero es un hábito. Un hábito tan normal que, si Stiles hubiera decidido repentinamente superarlo, hubiera hecho algún tipo de gesto para hacerles saber. Además Jackson debería haber hecho algo al menos simbólicamente lindo por Scott. Danny conoce bastante bien a Stiles, luego de todos estos años.

¿Y esto, como si se hubiera olvidado de repente que ya no se hablan? Esto no es normal. Incluso Scott lo miró como si estuviera por entrar en pánico ahí en el pasillo. Pero Stiles, Stiles ni se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Ya se había ido para cuando Jackson se recuperó lo suficiente como para demandar de qué mierda iba todo eso.

Y eso fue solo el principio.

Stiles, bastante obviamente, había entrado en algo estúpido con Jordan, Verónica y compañía el año pasado. Estaba completamente bajo sus pulgares; Danny casi sentía lástima. La humillación pública fue solo gratuita.

Este año, Jordan se sobresalta con sonidos bajitos y Lydia reportó que Verónica se encierra en el baño diariamente para llorar de forma histérica, y Stiles parece... extrañamente apartado de la escuela. Pasó todo el tercer año viéndose estresado y fuera de sí. Ahora parece, Dios, aburrido, molesto, distantemente entretenido.

Stiles Stilinski de repente se ve como alguien con quien es tonto meterse. No como si antes lo fuera, porque siempre devolvió la pelea como un maníaco, y la fuerza no hace mucho contra su determinación de hacer _absolutamente cualquier cosa_ para ganar. Pero ahora es más que eso. Ahora es como si... quizás espere, si lo enfureces. Quizás espere hasta que estés solo, te mate, y haga que parezca un accidente. Y luego se olvidará de que existías.

Danny comienza a leer la sección de crímenes de Beacon Hills con una atención religiosa. Pero además de los ataques animales, nada parece muy fuera de lo normal.

A menos que esos sean, digamos, “ataques animales”.

Stiles también ha comenzado a juntarse con los Hale. No con las gemelas, eso tendría sentido –están en la misma clase y todo– pero con los Hale más grandes. Laura y Derek. Que son _adultos_. Y adultos que dan miedo, además– no que las gemelas no lo den. Los Hale en general dan mucho miedo. Como si supieran algo que tú no. Como si no le temieran a nada. Como si todo el mundo fuera su chiste interno personal.

De ellos y de Stiles, aparentemente.

En otras noticias menos atemorizantes pero más incómodas, si el ridículamente hermoso Derek Hale planta a Stiles contra su auto una vez más, a Danny le va a explotar una arteria en cualquier parte de su cerebro que controle la lujuria. No es justo. Hoy, por ejemplo, Stiles está inclinado contra su auto con Derek prácticamente entre sus piernas, y no hay ni un movimiento abrupto ni una risa incómoda a la vista. Como si pensara que allí mismo es donde Derek debería estar. Además de otras cosas molestas, ese tipo de confianza se ve pésimamente bien en Stiles, y Danny no suele pensar que algo se vea bien en Stiles.

(Okay, eso es mentira, pero el punto es que solía ser una mentira convincente, y ahora Danny ni siquiera puede fingir que lo cree.)

Y la forma en la que Stiles sonríe socarronamente a Danny como si pudiera leerle la mente a través del estacionamiento tampoco está bien. El bastardo solía fingir ser hétero; no deberían _dejarle_ quedarse con alguien como Derek Hale.

* * *

“Entonces...” dice Scott lentamente, intentando matar a Stiles en la pantalla mientras piensa en toda la información nueva que le ha arrojado hoy. “¿Tu amigo hombre lobo te pidió que cazaras hombres lobos omega locos con él pero en realidad no quiere que vayas, simplemente hace todo lo que su hermana le diga?”

“Todo de todo,” respira Stiles con júbilo. “Su hermana lo mandonea. Es la cosa más graciosa desde que Jackson se resbaló en el barro y cayó de cara contra un cactus aquella vez.”

“¿Lo mandoneaba también en tu, uh, mundo?”

“No, su hermana estaba muerta.”

“...Oh.”

“O sea, todos estaban muertos. Había, había bastantes muertes. Solo tenía un familiar vivo al final, y ese tipo era de mucha desconfianza.”

“¿Cuántos familiares vivos tiene ahora?”

“¿Um, once? ¿Creo? Me parece que sí.”

“Whoa. Esos son bastantes muertos.”

“Sí, esta cazadora loca los encerró en el sótano y quemó la casa. ¡Oh! Es la tía de Allison.”

Scott deja caer los controles, lo que resulta en la victoria instantánea y sin remordimientos de Stiles. ¿Quién deja los controles? _Solo los débiles._

“ _¿Mi Allison?”_ demanda Scott, horrorizado.

“Sip,” confirma Stiles, arrojando sus brazos al aire para hacer manos de jazz de la victoria, girándose a Scott y fingiendo tomárselo en serio. “Sí mencioné que su familia estaba llena de cazadores locos, ¿verdad?”

“Dijiste locos, ¡pero no creí que querías decir que _queman gente_!”

“Ya hemos hablado de cómo tienes que escucharme cuando te hablo.”

“¡Era justo asumir que yo no, no sé, saldría con alguien de una familia de malditos asesinos en serie!”

“Scott, como nos ha dicho Finstock tantas veces, asumir cosas nos hace idiotas tanto a mí como a ti.”4

“Nunca cites a Finstock de nuevo.”

“Cierto.”

“Gracias.”

“Además, técnicamente era una asesina en masa, no en serie. Con los de series, hay un período de espera, además ella…”

“¡Stiles!”

“Sip, ya me callo.”

Y así Scott se niega a hablar de algo que no sean juegos y los horrores del pre-cálculo por el resto de la noche. A Stiles no le molesta. Scott muchas veces necesita unas horas para procesar.

Es por eso que no le sorprende cuando comienza la mañana siguiente acosando a Stiles en el estacionamiento y diciendo:

“¿Y Allison _sabía_ de lo de su tía?”

Oh, Scott. Ni siquiera conoce a Allison, y ya es tan predecible.

“No. No lo sabía, y lo tomó bastante mal una vez que lo supo. Línea del tiempo: comenzó a salir contigo, se enteró de que los hombres lobo existían y su familia los cazaba, se enteró de que _tú_ eras un hombre lobo, su tía intentó matarte, un hombre lobo arrancó la garganta de su tía, tú le salvaste la vida, ella comenzó a tener sexo contigo, un hombre lobo mordió a su madre, quien luego se suicidó... ¿sabes? Viéndolo de esta forma, toda esa fase homicida que tuvo no es nada sorprendente.”

“¿Fase homicida?” repite Scott débilmente.

“No pasa nada,” lo tranquiliza Stiles. “Nunca intentó matarte. Bueno, no en serio.”

“No _en se…”_ Scott se interrumpe y sacude una mano, posponiendo esos pensamientos para otro día. “Lo que sea. Lo del omega. ¿En serio irás?”

“Seguro.”

“¿Por qué “ _seguro”_?”

“Quiero verlos, Scott. Hay algo muy mal con ellos, pero no puedo saber qué es hasta ver uno yo mismo. Podría estar relacionado con... otras cosas, y es mi trabajo averiguarlo. Mi deber, podríamos llamarle.”

“Yo... no lo haré. ¿Tu deber? ¿Cómo es que es tu _deber_?”

“Alguien por quien me preocupo me pidió ayuda. Ya sabes cómo soy.”

Scott suspira con exasperación, pero no discute porque sabe cómo es Stiles. Lo sabe con lujo de detalles.

“¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

Scott es el mejor.

“¿Con lo sobrenatural? No puedes. Pero voy a obligarte a que hagas toda una clase de cosas humanas por mí. No te preocupes, amigo, serás utilizado.”

“Genial,” masculla Scott, ojeando a Stiles de lado.

“¿Pero sabes a quién podría usar para lo sobrenatural?”

“¿A quién?”

“Vernon Boyd y Erica Reyes.”

“¿Boyd? _¿Erica?_ La– ¿por qué? Tiene _convulsiones_ , Stiles. Sería una muy mala idea meterla en esto. ¡Podrías matarla! Y además, ¿ _por qué_?”

“Porque no lo parece, pero secretamente es rebelde. Nunca se rinde, es como, suicidamente valiente, y tiene la tolerancia al dolor más loca del mundo.”

“Solo para que sepas, la tolerancia al dolor no es algo que la mayoría de las personas busquen en un amigo.”

“Lo sé. Hey, pero también es genial investigando. Y me aterroriza, pero podemos arreglar eso.”

“Pero…”

“Eso es lo más lindo que alguien ha dicho de mí,” dice Erica suavemente desde donde está _parada directamente detrás de ellos_ , puta madre. No debería poder hacer eso sin sus superpoderes de loba. Stiles quizás se sobresalte y mueva los brazos como un loco. Restringidamente. “A pesar de lo de que te asusto– ¿en serio? Ni siquiera pensé que sabrías mi _nombre_ , Stiles.”

“Ah,” dice Stiles con inteligencia, porque es el inteligente. “Resulta que sí.”

“¿Crees que soy valiente?” pregunta, viéndose... Dios, _tan_ confundida, y además como si sospechara que esto es una broma.

“Lo eres,” le informa Stiles. ¿Qué? Lo es. Valiente y terrorífica y quizás algo sedienta de poder bajo influencia de la lobería, pero hey, nadie es perfecto.

Da un paso adelante y lo mira. Es como que duele mirarla, porque Stiles sabe cómo se ve cuando tiene esperanza. Algo de expectativa de que las cosas mejorarán, de todos modos. Pero esta Erica... se ha rendido. Está viviendo, pero no tiene nada mejor en el horizonte. Piensa que su vida está acabada, y solo tiene diecisiete.

Por supuesto, Stiles también sabe cómo se ve cuando su vida se le acaba literalmente a los diecisiete.

“¿Quieres mi ayuda?” pregunta con cautela. “¿Para hacer qué?”

“No, mira– es locamente peligroso, esto en lo que necesito ayuda. En serio. Tanto que hay gente encerrada en sótanos y torturada, para elegir un ejemplo cualquiera. Y sí, tu ayuda sería genial, pero no quiero... no quiero arruinarte la vida, ¿está bien? No quiero ser responsable de eso.”

“Oh, ¿pero a _mí_ sí?” demanda Scott, indignado.

“Hey, ni lo pienses. Me _hiciste_ decirte, hombre. Tú te arruinaste a ti mismo. Además, no es como si te estuviera haciendo hacer el trabajo sucio.”

“Quiero saber,” dice Erica tercamente.

“ _¿Por qué?”_ pregunta Stiles, algo desesperado. “Por qué querrías– no me debes nada. ¿Quién soy yo para ti? Nunca hice nada por ti. Y no tienes que probarme nada, porque yo ya sé qué tan genial puedes ser. No ganas nada, pero sí tienes tu cordura y seguridad personal que perder. En serio. No estoy bromeando. Esto termina con llanto y sangre y gente que corre y grita en la noche. Y no es una metáfora.”

“Quiero saber,” repite.

“Oh Dios mío, ni siquiera me estás escuchando,” se vuelve a Scott. “Me olvidé de lo malo: no sabe escuchar.”

“No dije que ayudaría,” espeta con impaciencia. “Solo dije que quiero saber, así podré tomar una buena decisión. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones basándome en hechos?”

Stiles le sonríe a pesar de la situación, a pesar de lo secretamente triste que es su porfía. Esto explica cómo se metió con los hombres lobo la primera vez– está pensando, _cualquier cosa es mejor que esto_. Es una peligrosa actitud. Además no es correcta. Solo porque no puedes imaginarte nada peor no significa que no exista.

“Lo que le dije a Scott,” suspira Stiles, rendido. “Era mi secreto. Pero lo que te quiero decir a ti es el secreto de alguien más. Así que tendré que hablar con ellos primero. Si dicen que está bien, puedo... Dios, llevarte al bosque a un lugar que no conozcas para hablar con extraños, supongo. Y esa ni siquiera es la razón de por qué esto es una mala idea.”

Erica alza una ceja. Stiles suspira de nuevo y se prepara mentalmente para una charla bastante incómoda con los alfas Hale.

“ _De acuerdo_.”

“Qué dulce,” dice Erica sarcásticamente, tocando su puño contra el Jeep y yéndose. Tan familiar. Aparentemente una Erica molesta es una Erica molesta sin importar la enfermedad debilitante. Esto va a terminar muy mal. Aunque con suerte no tan mal como la vez pasada.

“Bueno, eso fue un desastre. ¡Oh!” Stiles castañea los dedos. “Eso me recuerda: Scott, tu primera misión, si decides aceptarla, es adoptar a Isaac Lahey.”

Parece que Scott no sabe si estar preocupado o simplemente confundido.

“¿Quién?”

“¡Isaac Lahey! Vamos, hermano, juega lacrosse. Sé que lo conoces.”

“¿...lo hago?”

“Bueno, deberías. Y lo harás. Y luego lo adoptarás, porque yo lo digo y yo siempre tengo razón. Y porque su padre es un maldito abusivo, y nadie lloró cuando lo despedazó un lagarto gigante. ¿Qué tal eso para un epitafio?”

“Ese es... un epitafio muy largo. Espera. Espera, ¿el lagarto gigante era _Jackson_?”

“¡Sí me escuchas! Sí, el lagarto era Jackson. Oh, también deberíamos comenzar a almorzar con Boyd.”

“¿Vas a hacer que Boyd te ayude?”

“Quizás. Pero incluso si no lo hace, igual deberíamos almorzar con él.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Por principios. Nos cae bien.”

“¿En serio?”

“Podría. Es cool. No pierde la cabeza en una crisis.”

“¿...tolerancia al dolor?”

“Eso también.”

“Ajá. ¿Cómo nos cae Matt? Porque lo miras todo el tiempo, así que supongo que sentimos algo sobre él.”

“Odiamos a Matt.”

“¿De verdad?”

“De verdad. Matt... okay, Matt te disparó una vez, y esa fue la menor de las ofensas que cometió ese día.”

“Puta _madre_.”

“Observaremos a Matt muy de cerca, Scott. Y si comienza a hacer cosas, ya sabes, como de _asesino en serie_ , vamos a acabarlo.”

“No lo... uh. No lo matamos ni nada, ¿no?”

“Nop.”

“Oh. Bien.”

“Gerard lo hizo.”

“Oh. ¿Nos cae bien Gerard?”

“Gerard una vez me llevó a su sótano y me pateó el trasero,” se siente raro decir eso en voz alta. Stiles nunca le dijo a su propio Scott sobre lo de Gerard. Obviamente no– no le dijo a nadie, porque su cuerpo no es ninguna pizarra en donde escribir mensajes para la gente. Pero es lindo poder decirle a Scott. Es seguro decirle, no entiende lo que significa. “Además te apuñaló.”

“Entonces,” dice Scott, con los ojos como platos, por suerte sin entender. “No somos muy fans.”

“No tanto, no. Pero finalmente tú lo envenenaste. Estoy muy orgulloso,” bastante. Aparte de lo de las mentiras innecesarias.

“En serio no creo poder envenenar a nadie.”

“Scott, mi amigo, te prometo que sí. Cuando necesitas hacerlo.”

Scott tiembla y se calla. Es peligroso cuando Scott se calla; significa que está pensando en serio. Puede ser muy perceptivo cuando se detiene a pensar. Por suerte no pasa muy seguido.

“¿Oye, Stiles?”

“¿Sí?”

“Um. No te enfades, pero... mi Stiles era mucho más... No sé. Posesivo. No– no de mala manera, es solo que... No le gustaba que otra gente, uh, estuviera mucho tiempo conmigo.”

Scott se siente dejado de lado porque Stiles no se está comportando como un idiota celoso. Jesús.

“Y sé exactamente cómo se sentía tu Stiles,” lo hace, esa es la triste realidad. “Pero la cosa es que cuando tú y tu Stiles arreglaron los términos de su amistad, era bajo el entendimiento de que ustedes tenían las mismas probabilidades de morir. ¿Sí? Ambos podrían haberle dado a ese venado. Eso lo hacía justo, ¿ves? Lo mismo conmigo y mi Scott. Los cazadores podrían haberlo cortado a la mitad o un hombre lobo podría haberme despedazado a mí.”

“Okay. ¿Y?”

“Así que tú y yo, esta no es una situación justa. Yo tengo mil veces más probabilidades de morir que tú.”

“Stiles…”

“No, cállate, lo prefiero así. Pero para ti no es justo; probablemente seas tú el que quede solo aquí. Así que necesitas otras personas. Necesitas gente que no vayan a, oh, correr sin armas hacia un hombre lobo rabioso. No es que _quiera_ que te juntes con Isaac, pero _necesito_ que lo hagas, así que cuando muera de alguna forma estúpida…” o cuando deje a todos para volver a su universo, no que vaya a admitirlo, “tú no quedes solo.”

Scott le frunce el ceño.

“No me gusta que hagas todas estas locuras solo. O sea, la vez pasada _moriste_.”

“Ni siquiera soy tu Stiles,” le recuerda Stiles.

Scott le transmite una punzada de miseria y, extrañamente, culpa como respuesta, pero las ignora.

“¿Y? Eres el único Stiles que tengo.”

Stiles odia cuando a Scott se le ocurren cosas que suenan estúpidas pero tienen mucho sentido.

Ahora _sí_ se siente mal por todo el plan de saltarse universos.

“Bien. ¡Bien! Prometo que no haré locuras solo,” suspira. “Tengo, ya sabes. Amigos lobos. Son duros. Mucho más difíciles de matar que asmáticos humanos.”

Scott asiente pensativamente.

“Los Hale, ¿cierto?”

“¿Qué? _No_.”

Scott rueda los ojos. ¡Rueda los ojos!

“Hombre. ¿Te pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta que de la nada te juntas con Derek Hale todo el tiempo? Porque sí me di cuenta. _Todo el mundo_ se dio cuenta.”

“Cuando dices _todo el mundo_...” murmura Stiles, haciendo una mueca.

“Quiero decir que hay un buen rumor sobre ti por primera vez en la historia. Felicitaciones, supongo.”

“No, Scott, esta definitivamente no es una instancia para condolencias.” Mierda, esto es lo último que necesitan– _más_ atención.

“Lo que sea, no es que la gente te vea con ellos y piense “Oh, debe ser un hombre lobo”. Todos te ven a ti y a él y piensan, uh. Otras cosas,” Scott desvía la vista. Genial. Genial, porque ese tipo de desvío de ojos solo puede significar una cosa.

“¿Cosas como _violación de menores?”_ demanda Stiles con un grito ahogado.

“¿...puede ser?”

Oh, Dios. Eso explica la cara incómoda de Derek cada vez que ve a Stiles en la escuela, porque si la gente habla del tema, Derek puede _escucharlo_. Esto también cambia todo el tema de las miradas de Danny, porque todavía estaba pensando en lo de Miguel y las camisetas y lo de hackear y se olvidó que, por supuesto, eso aquí nunca pasó, así que cuando Danny lo mira de esa forma, no está pensando en Derek sin camiseta, está pensando, piensa…

Wow. Stiles sería el peor espía del mundo.

“Sonó la campana,” señala Scott. “Clase, Stiles. Stiles. Stiles, tenemos que ir a clase. En serio, hermano, piénsalo en _clase_ , ¡vamos!”

Seguro. Puede pensarlo en clase. Y luego puede pensar en la charla que tiene que tener con los padres de Derek sobre convertir a adolescentes humanos en hombre lobo, gracias, Erica. Seguro que eso no va a ser para nada incómodo.

Ha ha.

 


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no está corregido. Si notan algún error, por favor háganmelo saber.

Derek llega del trabajo, sube las escaleras, y se encuentra con todos sus hermanos y primos, acostados boca abajo en el pasillo con sus orejas contra el suelo, o en el caso de los humanos, con vasos dados vuelta contra el suelo para amplificar el sonido. Y él que estaba tan seguro que ya habían madurado.

“Dios mío,” exhala Cora. “¿En serio le acaba de decir a Papá que _utilice sus palabras?_ ”

“Dijo eso,” confirma Rachel. “Este es el _mejor día de todos_.”

Todos ríen bajito, pero rápidamente se chistan y callan de nuevo, escuchando. Derek piensa en actuar como un adulto y esquivarlos para ir a su habitación como había planeado. Lo piensa por casi un minuto. Luego se arroja junto a Laura y pone su oreja en el suelo. Ella pasa un brazo por sus hombros y le envía una sonrisa socarrona.

“...fé en mí es impresionante,” está diciendo Stiles en la habitación casi-pero-no-del-todo aislada abajo. “No, mi Dios, no quiero hacer un _ejército de hombres lobo_.” Pausa. “Aunque eso sería muy genial.”

Las gemelas ríen. Philip les mira con furia hasta que se callan. Laura codea a Derek y sonríe. Se siente exactamente como tener diez años de nuevo. En realidad, Derek está bastante seguro que esa fue la última vez que hicieron esto—cuando él tenía diez. Stiles los está haciendo retroceder.

Bueno, Cat y Cal no habían podido hacer esto antes. Cat definitivamente lo está disfrutando, aunque Cal es tan pequeño que probablemente ni se acuerde, pero ahora se está divirtiendo tanto que apenas puede soportarlo.

“Lo único que quiero saber es si es más seguro que a las personas las muerdan cuando son jóvenes. ¿Es más probable que sobrevivan? Además, ¿es mejor psicológicamente de esa forma—que las muerdan jóvenes, para tener más tiempo para adaptarse? ¿O es peor, es moralmente malo preguntarle a alguien si quiere la mordida de joven, dado que un hombre lobo adolescente promedio no tiene ni la más pálida idea de lo que quiere?”

Derek nunca pensó en nada de esto. Por supuesto, nunca conoció a nadie mordido. Debe ser confuso para ellos. No puede imaginarlo.

“Es un balance,” le dice Mamá a Stiles. “Intentamos no tomar a nadie antes de diecisiete o después de veinte, pero hacemos excepciones para la gente que igual se está muriendo, de heridas o enfermedad. Y a veces tomamos a adultos muy adaptables, siempre y cuando comprendan los riesgos.”

“Huh.”

“Y cuando digo 'tomamos' me refiero a otras manadas, porque la manada Hale no ha mordido a nadie en generaciones. Es complicado, y no ha habido necesidad.”

El tío Peter llega a su piso, y todos hacen muecas. Peter siempre ha sido bueno sorprendiéndoles—en casa, de todos modos, donde todo huele como a todos ellos permanentemente.

Los mira con seriedad, frunciendo a Philip, quien desvía la mirada con culpabilidad. Luego frunce a Laura, quien se encoge de hombros sin más.

Y luego se arroja entre Cat y Cal y pone su oreja contra el suelo. Hay otra ola de risitas y demandas siseadas por silencio, y Cal alegremente se sube a la espalda de Peter y se hace bolita. Es casi ofensivamente adorable.

“Conozco a esta chica que tiene convulsiones, y alguna gente puede vivir con eso, pero están básicamente destruyéndola a ella,” está diciendo Stiles. “Y conozco a este tipo—es medio solitario, pero tiene un sentido sólido de la responsabilidad. Creo que serían, no sé, más felices consigo mismos si fueran lobos, y definitivamente si tuvieran una manada. Aunque Erica va a necesitar unos sermones serios sobre por qué está mal deshacerse de los bullys convirtiéndose en uno, si sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Bueno,” dice la tía Felicia, apareciendo de la _nada_ y haciendo que todos se sobresalten—es la única persona más escurridiza que el tío Peter. “Son adorables, debo admitirlo. Pero _voy_ a decirle a sus padres si siguen con esto. Lo voy a hacer sin dudar ni un segundo ni sentir culpa alguna. Vamos, todos arriba.”

Se ponen de pie, con culpa y resentimiento en partes iguales. Excepto Peter, quien coge a Cal en brazos y desvergonzadamente camina hacia la tía Felicia, llevando a Cat de la mano, sonriendo su sonrisa más dulce, como si dijera _no le chivarías a tu querido esposo y tus inocentes niños, ¿cierto?_ La tía Felicia rueda los ojos, pero deja que Peter la atraiga hacia sí con su brazo libre, deja que Cal se aferre de su camisa mientras Cat salta a su lado, hablando de cuán divertido fue eso.

Todos los demás bendicen a Peter en silencio por la distracción y se escapan a sus habitaciones antes de que Felicia recuerde que existen.

Derek se pregunta qué está diciendo ahora Stiles.

* * *

El día después de la, wow, _seriamente_ molesta charla con los Hales senior, Stiles encuentra a Erica en el estacionamiento luego de la escuela. Todas estas conversaciones de vida están sucediendo en el estacionamiento últimamente; Stiles realmente necesita una vida más sedentaria. Su siguiente conversación de vida va a suceder en la cafetería aunque sea lo último que haga. “Si quieres hablar con ellos,” dice, “están dispuestos a hablar contigo. Pero si repites lo que dices a la gente equivocada te matarán. FYI.”

Erica rueda los ojos. “Muy gracioso.”

“No, no lo es, porque ahora estoy hablando en serio. Sé que es confuso porque no pasa todos los días, pero estoy hablando en serio esta vez. Realmente te van a dejar muerta. Sentirán que no tienen otra opción, y yo ni siquiera puedo decir que estarían equivocados. ¿En _serio_ quieres saber de qué va todo esto?”

Erica se resuelve, viéndose frágil y enferma, quizás, pero también determinada lo suficiente para pasar por el infierno. “Stiles, dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que alguien pidió mi ayuda? _Nunca_ , Stiles. Nunca. Nunca nadie me necesitó para nada. Así que si en serio me necesitas para algo, al menos tengo que saber por qué. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Entiendes?”

Stiles suspira y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo como si tuviera las respuestas. No parece tenerlas. “Sí, lo entiendo.” Y cuando lo pone de esa forma, ni siquiera puede sentirse demasiado culpable por el tema.

Se pregunta si ella tomará la mordida esta vez. Se pregunta si Laura le dejará usar la ropa loca esa de hombre lobo vamp si lo hace. Piensa que no. “Bien. ¿Quieres ir ahora?”

Erica pestañea. Aparentemente no estaba esperando ir _ya mismo_. “¿...supongo?”

“¿Necesitas llamar a casa para avisar que vas tarde?”

“No. Mi madre trabaja hasta tarde hoy.”

Mierda, es como si ni le importara si él la llevara al bosque para matarla. Quizás no le importa. Stiles ya se siente tan bien sobre cómo está saliendo todo, Jesús. “Súbete, entonces.”

Ella se sube. Conducen en silencio hasta la Preserva. Erica parece tener muchas cosas en qué pensar, y Stiles está primero preocupándose de no poder encontrar el claro al que Talia les dijo que fueran, y luego empeorando su situación pensando que la casa arruinada de los Hales sería un buen lugar para encontrarse solo para darse cuenta de que no existe.

Su mente está todavía corriendo en círculos sobre ese tema cuando llegan al claro. Presenta a Erica y Talia (es interesante que sea la única loba presente) y se queda detrás mientras Talia le da a Erica todo el discurso de los hombres lobo y Erica no se enloquece ni nada, algo que es o muy cool o muy preocupante. Seguido, Talia le da todas las advertencias sobre los cazadores y la situación sobrenatural tumultuosa actual, y las estadísticas de la mortalidad de la mordida y otras cosas que Stiles no recuerda haber oído detallar a Derek. Le hace pensar pensamientos extrañamente cariñosos sobre la ineptitud de Derek, y no escucha de nuevo hasta que Erica pregunta si en serio le están ofreciendo la mordida.

“Lo estamos,” dice Talia gentilmente. “Pero si decides hacerlo, tendremos que hablar con tus padres.”

“¿Mis padres?” pregunta Erica, horrorizada. “ _¿Por qué?_ ”

“Porque todavía te alimentan y acobijan, Erica. A menos que sean abusivos de alguna forma—¿lo son?”

Erica sacude la cabeza, pero Stiles—y Talia, puede ver—se da cuenta que no parece muy segura.

“Merecen tener un voto,” concluye Talia de todos modos. “Podría curar tus problemas médicos, pero también podría matarte.”

“No lo hará,” murmura Stiles.

Talia lo mira con extrema sospecha. “¿Por qué lo dices?”

“¡Por nada!” contrarresta apresuradamente. _Rayos_. En serio necesita recordar a quién le ha admitido qué, o va a terminar en el bosque sin piernas para que lo coman las pixies.

“Hm,” es todo lo que dice Talia, ominosamente. “El otro tema, Erica, es que una vez que estés mordida, necesitaremos entrenarte. Para hacerlo, necesitaremos sacarte de la escuela durante al menos un año. Así que no te graduarás hasta el año que viene.”

“Espera, _¿qué?_ ” demanda Stiles antes que Erica pueda hacerlo.

“Así es como debe ser, Stiles. No es un ajuste fácil. Para conectarse con la manada, tendremos que aislarla de toda persona que no sea manada o familiar por los primeros dos meses, y luego tendremos que alejara de quienquiera que pueda molestarla y causar una transformación accidental por otros dos. Los últimos ocho meses son para entrenamiento, para aprender control y nuestra historia. ¿Cómo manejó esto tu alfa?”

Ah. Descubrió que estaba en una manada, entonces. Bueno, probablemente tenga un aire. Lo que sea.

“Mal,” dice Stiles, y mientras esto para él no es una novedad, nunca entendió qué tan mal hasta ahora. “Muy, muy mal.”

“¿ _Tú_ tenías un alfa?” demanda Erica.

“Una vez lo tuve, sí. No que yo sea un lobo ni nada. ¿Sabes qué? Esta es una historia muy fea; vamos a no hablar de ella.”

“¿Erica?” pregunta Talia suavemente.

“¿Por qué es una historia fea?” persiste Erica, porque no es estúpida, lo que en este caso es muy malo.

“Porque es un tipo de historia en el que rocas caen y todos mueren, ¿okay?”

“Oh. No sabía, lo—Stiles, no quise decir, no sabía—”

Stiles la interrumpe y hace un gesto, perdonándola. No puede tragar disculpas sinceras o la culpa de los demás en general. Siempre debería ser él el culpable; ese es el orden correcto de las cosas.

Erica no mira a ninguno a los ojos por un rato, pero Talia solo la espera. Se recupera bastante rápidamente; siempre ha sido fuerte. “¿Qué es más peligroso, ser hombre lobo o ser humano?”

“¿En esta ciudad?” Stiles ríe. “No hay mucha diferencia. Quizás incluso tengas menos oportunidades de morir que los humanos. Bueno, a menos que seas omega, lo que es estúpido y evitable.”

“¿Qué te parece, Erica?” pregunta Talia, amable y sin ningún tipo de presión en su voz. Y esta es la madre de Derek de algún modo.

Erica se ve totalmente abrumada; se ve pequeña y confundida y aterrorizada. Pero todavía porfiada. “Quiero hacerlo,” dice con firmeza. “Podemos... deberíamos hablar con mis padres.”

“Te daremos una semana para decidirte primero,” Talia le informa sin más. “Utilízala para pasar tiempo con mis hijos, porque si te caen bien serán tu nueva manada. Si no, te encontraremos otra. Una vez que la hayas elegido, _entonces_ hablaremos con tus padres.”

Todo ese proceso tomará al menos un mes, luego probablemente otro mes para hablar con los padres de Erica y convencerlos. Y luego Erica irá al campamento hombre lobo y no hablará con nadie por otros dos meses. Stiles ya se habrá ido para entonces.

Es como que ayudó a Erica a conseguir una nueva vida e igual la perdió.

No que esto se trate sobre él. Esto _definitivamente_ no es sobre él; esto se trata de hacer la vida de Erica menos miserable. Dios, en serio necesita concentrarse, porque por alguna razón Erica lo está mirando como si su opinión contara para algo con ella.

“Enloquece, Gatúbela,” dice.

Es una referencia que ella no debería entender, pero igual le sonríe.

* * *

“¿Quién vive en la calle Cedar, 255?”

“¡Derek! Yo también te quiero, hermanito. Es tan bueno escuchar de ti. Espero que tú también estés teniendo una bonita noche. ¿Estás llegando de trabajar?”

“ _Laura_.”

“Eres un—¡esto es un abuso de poder! Un día me vas a despedir, y luego voy a hacer que me compres toda la comida y calzado y ropa y—dum, da da dum, dum dum dum—los McCall. 225 Cedar, casa de Melissa y Scott McCall. ¿Por qué?”

Derek se frota la frente y se apoya contra un árbol protegido. “Porque hay unas protecciones bastante familiares rodeando su casa.”

“¿Stiles?”

“Probablemente. Scott es un amigo suyo. Y... también hay ceniza de montaña.”

“Oh.”

“Sí.”

“¿Para nosotros, o...?”

“¿Y para quién si no?”

“Bueno, no lo sé, Derek. ¿Quién piensa Stiles que va a intentar quemar nuestra casa? No sabemos. Además, hay omegas sueltos por todos lados.”

“Tal vez simplemente no confía en nosotros.”

“Lo dudo. Ve a la casa de Stilinski, fíjate si ahí hay ceniza de montaña.”

“¿Por qué lo haría? Voy a ir a casa.”

“O puedes callarte y hacer lo que te digo.”

“...O eso.”

Derek necesita aprender a decirle que no a Laura. Definitivamente aprenderá un día. Aparentemente no hoy, pero un día.

Resulta que la casa de los Stilinski está protegida hasta el límite de la cordura y posiblemente más allá... pero no hay ceniza de montaña. Derek camina tranquilamente hasta la pared y la toca. Si hubiera ceniza de montaña en los cimientos, sentiría sus efectos desde aquí, pero no hay nada.

Así que Stiles sí confía en ellos. Pero no quiere a ningún hombre lobo cerca de Scott McCall.

Derek alza la vista a la ventana con luz más cercana y logra divisar a Stiles moviéndose allá arriba. Debe ser su habitación. Derek en verdad quiere preguntarle por qué hay ceniza de montaña en casa de los McCall, y Stiles está justo aquí.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Derek salta al techo del primer piso y se arroja por la ventana y dentro de la habitación.

Y luego se da cuenta que acaba de trepar, sin invitación, a la habitación de un adolescente. Laura se va a reír en su cara y luego golpeársela.

Pero Stiles solo se ve medianamente sorprendido. “Hola, Derek. Ya que viniste, puedes ayudarme a encontrar algo que mate pixies, porque tu madre me hizo hacer esto, y son como imposibles de matar solas o en grupos, y yo, yo estoy harto de su especie. Son cucarachas venenosas místicas y mágicas; ya no puedo.”

Arroja un libro en su cama. Probablemente allí es donde espera que Derek se siente y lea sobre pixies. Maldito Stiles Stilinski. “Tienes ceniza de montaña alrededor de la casa de Scott McCall,” dice Derek, ignorando el libro.

Stiles abruptamente deja de moverse. “¿Por qué estabas en casa de Scott?”

“No lo estaba.” Esto confirma cada sospecha de Derek. “Estaba volviendo de trabajar y sentí las protecciones, así que me detuve. Luego noté la ceniza.”

“Oh.” Stiles se ve aliviado, y dice, “Lo siento. Lo siento, es que—no lo quiero más envuelto en esto de lo que ya está, ¿sabes? O sea, es un buen amigo y un buen empleado y un estudiante decente, pero eso es todo con lo que puede. Si se convirtiera también en un hombre lobo, sus notas bajarían por al menos un año, llegaría tarde al trabajo las veces que fuera, y algunas cosas como yo estando encerrado y encadenado en un sótano se escaparían de su mente. Y si tuviera una vida amorosa encima, mi Dios, ni quiero empezar. La vida amorosa es lo _peor_.”

“¿Crees que lo morderíamos?”

“¿Qué? ¡No!” Stiles le dirige a Derek una mirada escandalizada. “¡Claro que no! Quiero decir, a menos que él lo pidiera, pero en ese caso, él iría directamente a tu casa y yo no podría detenerlo. Y yo no—eso es decisión suya. No me preocupan ustedes. Es solo, todos los omegas locos últimamente, ¿no? Podrían matarlo. ¿Y quién dice que no llegarán alfas locos más tarde? Y Scott es como—si hay una forma de arrojarse ante el peligro de cabeza, Scott lo _hace_. ¡Oh! Es por eso que—a mí solo me preocupaba que hubieras ido a su casa porque imaginé que no estarías allí sin una razón, y cualquier razón que tuvieras para ir allí significaría que ya estaba hasta el cuello con algo malo de lo que no me había contado. No era por ti. Totalmente tienes mi bendición para hablar con Scott todo lo que quieras. Aunque, honestamente, no creo que se lleven bien.”

Derek quisiera saber cómo es posible hablar tanto y todavía tener tiempo para respirar.

Y probablemente debería disculparse. No, sabe que debería; estaba sospechando de Stiles sin razón alguna. No que Stiles se vea ofendido. Igual debería disculparse. Prácticamente puede escuchar a Laura molestándolo.

No es bueno pidiendo perdón, así que solo coge el libro de pixies más cercano y se sienta a hojearlo; una disculpa mediante trabajo. No sabe qué piensa Stiles que vaya a aprender de estos libros que no sepa ya, pero lo que sea. Ese no es el punto. El punto es que Stiles huele... satisfecho ahora. Así que está bien. Sería aún mejor si Derek pudiera concentrarse en el maldito libro en vez de en Stiles, porque esto no ayuda a nadie.

Stiles siempre parece estar haciendo al menos tres cosas simultáneamente, y lo asombroso es que nunca parece perder el hilo de ninguna de ellas. Va de la una a la otra, a la otra y de nuevo a la primera, simple y sin fin, sin una confusión aparente. Es o impresionante o atemorizante; Derek no puede decidirse cuál.

Ahora Stiles está haciendo deberes de matemática, cartas a universidades, investigación de pixies, y... otro tipo de investigación de Derek no sabe qué. Es sobrenatural, eso es obvio; Stiles está ocupado pegando trozos de periódico entre las páginas de un gran tomo de runas y maldiciones que probablemente le robó a Philip. Derek no está seguro si los periódicos son para comparar o solo como marcapáginas. O ambos.

Con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, Derek deja de pensar en Stiles y se obliga a concentrarse en el libro de las pixies. El cual, como sospechaba, no tiene nada útil, y eso es lo que le dice a Stiles cada cinco minutos, porque esa es la frecuencia con la que Stiles le interrumpe.

“¿Algo nuevo sobre las pixies?”

“Stiles. Acabo de comenzar a leer.”

Cinco minutos más tarde: “¿Y qué tipo de trabajo haces? Cuando no estás corriendo por el bosque atrapando omegas u olisqueando en la casa de Scott.”

Derek rueda los ojos. “Trabajo en el gimnasio.”

“Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan perfecto que es ridículo.”

“Cállate.”

“No, lo es, es tan, tan perfecto. Me acabas de hacer el día, hombre.”

“No hagas que te mate.”

“Ooh, sensible.”

Cinco minutos más tarde: “Y... ¿pixies? ¿Algún progreso?”

“ _Stiles._ ”

En serio, Derek está seguro de que no hay nada más que aprender de las pixies. Son una maldita abominación, sí, pero todos saben eso desde Fenrir, y en todo este tiempo, nadie ha fabricado ningún equivalente a un repelente contra pixies. Si lo hubieran hecho, todo el mundo lo conocería. Es una receta para que falle. Bueno, él y Stiles también.

Luego de una hora de estudio inútil, Laura lo llama. Derek está sorprendido de que haya tardado tanto, y también de darse cuenta que quiere tanto un descanso que le _dan ganas_ de hablar con ella. “...Hola.”

“Hola, Derek. ¿Dónde estás, exactamente? Porque no estás en casa. Todos se están preguntando por qué no estás en casa.”

“Ah.” No está seguro qué decir ahora, pero no importa, porque Stiles escoge ese momento para meter la pata.

“¿Esa es Laura?” pregunta, y luego, sin esperar una respuesta, “Dame el teléfono, quiero preguntarle algo.” Cuando Derek solo se lo queda mirando, hace un gesto imperiosamente. Derek le da el teléfono. Qué mierda.

“¡Laura! Tengo miles de preguntas sobre pixies, pero la especialidad de Derek definitivamente no es investigación mágica. No quiero herir tu orgullo familiar ni nada—¡él tiene otras virtudes!—pero no me ha dicho cómo exterminar pixies aún, que es lo que necesito en este momento, así que te pregunto a ti. ¿Alguna idea?”

Laura ríe. “¿Derek está en tu casa? Oh, Dios. ¿Lo atrapaste husmeando en tu patio y lo invitaste, o algo así?”

“¿Hm? No, trepó y entró por la ventana. ¿Por qué?”

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

“Lo sé, ¿no? Ya me cansé de decirle que no lo hiciera.”

“¡¿O sea que ya ha entrado por tu ventana antes?!”

“¡No, no! No, esta es la primera vez. Quise decir—socialmente. Generalmente. Le he dicho muchas veces sobre sus habilidades sociales.”

Derek estaría ofendido normalmente, pero no hay un 'normal' con Stiles, y está más confundido que nunca. Porque cuando Stiles dijo _Esta es la primera vez_ , estaba mintiendo.

Excepto que Derek definitivamente nunca ha trepado hasta la ventana de nadie que no fuera un miembro de su familia. Lo que o significa que no sabe leer las mentiras de Stiles, o—

¿O qué?

...Derek le recuerda a alguien a Stiles, lo ha dicho más de una vez. ¿ _Qué tanto_ le recuerda de esta persona? Esta persona que golpeaba a Stiles contra cosas y decía que no confiaba en él y tenía una especie de arreglo de salvavidas mutuo con él. Esta persona que muy posiblemente solía trepar hasta la ventana de Stiles para ayudarlo a investigar.

No tiene sentido. Según Laura, Stiles ha vivido en esta casa en Beacon Hills toda su vida. Si hubiera otra manada lo suficientemente cerca para pasar todo el tiempo en la casa de los Stilinski, los Hales lo hubieran sabido. Además, Derek no puede oler a otro hombre lobo aquí. Puede oler pequeños esbozos del perfume de la madre de Stiles, de hace bastantes años, pero ningún lobo. Y esa pena que siente Stiles—esa es _nueva_.

Stiles actúa como manada. Stiles se preocupa y defiende y organiza; nunca muestra vulnerabilidad excepto como un truco. Actúa... como un alfa humano. Claramente tuvo una manada una vez—¿pero dónde están ahora? ¿Dónde los conoció? ¿Cómo los perdió? ¿Por qué se siente tan culpable y devastado por ellos? Derek quiere saberlo todo, y esa es una sensación extraña para él. Pero no se atreve a preguntárselo. No va a arriesgar el hacer a Stiles sentir su pérdida de nuevo.

Stiles le arroja su teléfono abruptamente a Derek. “Aquí tienes. Laura vendrá con libros de pixies,” dice alegremente. “Creo que quiere sermonearte por lo de que te metiste por la ventana.”

“Tiene razón,” dice Laura cuando Derek se sube el teléfono al oído. “¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tiene _diecisiete_. ¡Es el hijo menor de edad del sheriff! ¡Entraste por la ventana del cuarto del hijo menor de edad del sheriff, Derek! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te va a gritar Mamá cuando se entere?”

“¡No le digas a Mamá!” exclama Derek, ganándose una mirada muy rara de Stiles.

“Demasiado tarde,” declara Laura sin una pizca de empatía. “Ha estado escuchando. Nos vemos luego, hermanito.”

Y porque esta noche todavía no se ha reído de Derek lo suficiente, nada más cuelga el teléfono a aquel desastre inminente el padre de Stiles, _el sheriff_ , golpea y rápidamente abre la puerta. Se ve tan feliz de ver a Derek en la habitación de su hijo menor de edad como Laura pensó que se vería.

“¡Papá!” dice Stiles, en pánico. “Qué raro verte aquí, en nuestra, um, casa... conoces a Derek Hale, ¿verdad?”

El sheriff aguza la vista hacia Derek con sospecha. “Nos conocimos. Ya olvidaste esa idea sobre pedir una orden de restricción contra mi hijo, ¿eh, Derek?”

“Ah...”

“Hombre, ¿ibas a pedir una _orden de restricción_ en mi contra?” ríe Stiles, aparentemente olvidando lo increíblemente incómodo de su situación. “Eso sería _hilarante_. Además no sería la primera vez que intenté ayudar a alguien y terminé con una orden de restricción.”

“¿Disculpa?” demanda el sheriff.

“¡Bromeo! Obviamente, no hay ninguna orden de restricción. Lo que tú sabes, porque eres el sheriff. Sabrías si hubiera una orden de restricción en mi contra, ¿cierto? Claro que es cierto. Estoy libre de órdenes de restricción. Ha ha.”

Está mintiendo de nuevo. _Qué._

El sheriff, astutamente, sacude la cabeza e ignora a su hijo. “Derek. ¿Por qué estás aquí?”

Derek intenta pensar en contestar algo que consista de algo más que negaciones desesperadas y poco específicas.

“Me está ayudando con un proyecto de investigación,” se apresura Stiles. “Para historia. Tenemos una unidad de mitología, y a su tía Felicia le gusta mucho. En serio, su biblioteca es lo mejor. Además, puedo escribir un ensayo sobre pixies. ¿No es genial?”

El sheriff está sonriendo con reticencia, casi arrepintiéndose. Derek sabe cómo se siente. “Ajá. ¿Y qué has aprendido de las pixies?”

“Que además de toda la Disneyficación, las pixies originales eran malvadas, Papá. Además de venenosas. Hay neurotoxinas en su veneno. Vuelan como colibríes, muerden como un dragón de komodo. Y se reproducen como conejos. Son azules y del tamaño de una mano, y deberías esquivarlas, ese es mi consejo como nuevo experto. Dispárales en la cara y corre si tienes que hacerlo, pero como una regla general, esquívalas.”

“Lo tendré en mente,” dice el sheriff pacientemente. “Si las pixies un día se hacen reales, las evitaré. ¿Recuérdame por qué Derek está contribuyendo con esto?”

“Más que nada para llevar libros,” dice Derek. Es lo suficientemente verídico que suena convincente. Incluso puede que sea real para Stiles en un futuro cercano, si Philip se sale con la suya.

“Es el chico de los recados de la familia Hale,” explica Stiles. “Es triste.” Derek le envía una mirada asesina. Stiles lo ignora.

El sheriff parece aceptar esto como dentro de los límites de la conducta normal de los amigos de Stiles. “Bien,” suspira. “Bueno, no se queden hasta tarde. Recuerda que tienes un partido de lacrosse mañana.”

“Oh. Cierto.”

“¡Stiles!”

“¡Me acostaré temprano! Muy temprano. Lo prometo. ¡Oh! Laura llegará en un minuto con más libros. Supongo que puede recoger a Derek de paso.”

“Suena bien. Cuídate, Derek.”

“Gracias.”

“Buenas noches, Stiles. Te quiero.”

“Te quiero, Papá. Buenas noches.”

Cierra la puerta, y Stiles se vuelve para señalar a Derek acusadoramente. “¿Qué mierda, hombre?” sisea. “¿Para qué piensas que _están_ tus extraños poderes de hombre lobo?”

Derek le envía una mirada asesina. “¡No sabía que debía estar escuchando a por tu papá!”

Stiles deja caer su mano y frunce el ceño, confundido. “No sabías que _debías_ —¿qué, tenías el oído apagado?”

“No, _humano_ , yo—¡no puedes estar prestándole atención a todo constantemente! Te volverías loco. Las únicas veces que los tengo _encendidos_ es cuando estoy en peligro. Nadie puede estar tan conectado todo el tiempo así a menos que sean, no sé—”

“Hipervigilantes,” interrumpe Stiles, viéndose y oliendo... muy raro, de pronto. “Sufriendo de la persistente sensación de estar bajo amenaza.”

“...Sí.”

“Okay. Eso explica mucho.”

“¿De _qué_?” demanda Derek, cansado ya de los asuntos de Stiles.

“De ti,” responde sin sentido. “De todas formas, deberíamos ir abajo a esperar a Laura.”

Derek teme que nada en su vida vuelva a tener sentido.

* * *

  
  


Stiles estaba esperando una buena burla de parte de Laura cuando llegara, pero no había anticipado el _sermoneo_ _enfadado_ que ocurrió. Quizás Stiles esté desensibilizado, pero no entiende cuál es el problema. Su Derek hacía cosas mucho peores todo el tiempo (lo que... sí, okay, quizás no sea el mejor argumento). No que importara lo que Stiles pensaba—definitivamente no lo consultaron.

No, sucedió así: Laura dejó los libros, conversó amablemente con Stiles sobre ellos, y luego sacó a Derek arrastrándolo de la oreja, reprochándolo furiosamente todo el camino. _RIP, amigo_.

Uno de los libros que Laura dejó está en latín arcaico. Preguntó si eso sería un problema, Stiles alegremente le dijo que no, y le ha tomado una hora darse cuenta de que su fuente anterior de traducciones confiables del latín (arcaico, clásico, lo que sea) o no sabe su nombre o está fingiendo firmemente no saberlo.

Y eso... empeora las cosas. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa—¿cuántas personas en Beacon Hills saben latín arcaico? Sí. Va a tener que aguantárselas y preguntarle.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente va a la escuela el siguiente día, diciéndole adiós a su temporal y tentativo factor cool. Y luego no encuentra una oportunidad para hablar con Lydia en toda la mañana, lo que mata su _momentum_ _._ La vida nunca respeta el sentido de _momentum_ de Stiles.

“Veo que Erica está juntándose con las gemelas Hale de la nada,” dice Scott acusadoramente cuando se sientan a almorzar (todavía sin ninguna Lydia a la vista).

“¿En serio?” pregunta Stiles, inocente como el largo día, puro como la nieve.

“ _Stiles._ ”

“Hey, no es como si todo lo relacionado con los Hales tiene algo que ver conmigo.”

“Quizás no, pero esto sí. Vamos. Has estado hablando con Erica, has estado hablando con los Hales, ¿y de repente hablan entre ellos? Esto tiene tu nombre escrito por todos lados.”

Lydia llega a la cafetería. _Por fin_. Se sienta con Jackson y Danny, pero sus satélites minion no han aparecido todavía. Esto es lo más cercano a 'a solas' que Stiles va a conseguir hablarle. ¡Es la hora!

“¿Me estás ignorando?” pregunta Scott, ofendido. “No puedes ignorarme, estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo con Erica?”

“Espera un segundo, ¿okay? Tengo que ir a pedirle algo a Lydia.”

A Scott se le abren los ojos como platos. “Tú... vas a _pedirle algo_ a Lydia?”

“Eh, ¿sí? ¿Qué, hombre, qué hay con esa cara?”

“¡No puedes ir a hablar con Lydia sin más! ¡Nunca haces eso! No sabe quién eres, ¡¿recuerdas?!”

“No hay otra opción. Voy a hacerlo. Fue lindo conocerte, Scott, pero voy a que me destripen la dignidad en público. A un lado.”

Scott parece no querer hacerse a un lado, así que Stiles pone una mano en la mesa y salta sobre ella, escapándose en dirección a Lydia antes que Scott pueda atraparlo. Esto es un gran bonus de un Scott no-hombre lobo, Stiles tiene que admitirlo.

Igual estaba mintiendo sobre su dignidad; no es como si todavía tuviera una. Está caminando en el mundo equivocado usando el cuerpo de un niño muerto mientras le miente a Papá sobre su identidad e historia personal. No hay nada que Lydia pueda decirle que sea peor que lo que él ya se ha dicho a sí mismo. Con fuerza. Varias veces.

“¡Lydia! Hola. Soy Stiles, me siento detrás tuyo en—no importa.” Está aburrida. Distraída mentalmente. Está preguntándose por qué esta criatura inferior le está hablando. Stiles definitivamente vio todas esas expresiones en su cara. “Necesito que me traduzcas una cosa.”

 _Y lo conseguimos_. Ahora en el rostro de Lydia: sorpresa, alarma, interés dudoso. “¿...Qué?”

“Tengo un libro, okay, en latín arcaico, y no conozco a nadie más que pueda traducirlo. ¿Por favor?”

Ahora le está enviando la mirada de _eres un alien_ que es solo un poco hostil. Esa, es una mirada cómodamente familiar. “Caminemos,” dice, parándose abruptamente y marchando hacia la puerta. Stiles escapa de la mirada asesina de Jackson y de la mirada incrédula de Danny y va tras ella, notando la mirada horrorizada de Scott al hacerlo. También nota a Cora Hale pasándole un billete de diez dólares a Rachel Hale mientras Erica (quien de hecho está juntándose con ellas) lanza risitas, pero como no sabe cuáles eran los términos de la apuesta, no sabe a quién mirar con desaprobación. Ambas Hales se sienten divertidas y algo orgullosas. Decide ignorarlas; está comenzando a sospechar que esa es la opción más segura.

“¿Por qué crees que puedo leer latín arcaico?” demanda Lydia, llegando a los casilleros y volviéndose para mirarlo con sospecha.

“Una fuente confiable me informó que te aburriste del latín clásico,” dice. Incluso es verdad, aunque Allison no exista aquí. O quizás no ha llegado aún.

“Una fuente confiable,” repite Lydia, aguzando la vista peligrosamente. “¿Y quién sería?”

“...Yo protejo a mis fuentes.”

“Tu fuente estaba equivocada.”

“Claro que no.”

“¿Era una chica?”

“Lydia, mira—no le diré a nadie que eres secretamente una genio y la futura ganadora de la Field's Medal si simplemente traduces esto para mí. Puedes seguir con el acto de estúpida todo lo que quieras, y no diré nada. Solo admiraré tu genialidad de lejos y silenciosamente. ¡Y! Te compraré un vestido para el baile de invierno.”

Ahora le está enviando la misma mirada shockeada que le había enviado cuando él le había dicho cuán inteligente era en el universo anterior. Pero luego de un largo estudio de su persona y una sonrisa rápidamente escondida, se incorpora, saca algo de desdén. “No voy a ir contigo al baile de invierno.”

“No, claro que no. Irás con Jackson; es tu novio. Y hey, quizás no entienda tus gustos para nada, pero cada uno con sus cosas. Yo solo compro el vestido. Siempre y cuando me hagas la traducción.”

Ella le frunce el ceño, lo que es justo. Su actitud no es normal, definitivamente. “El vestido puede que sea... _muy_ caro.”

“En serio,” suspira él, “lo sé.”

“Esta traducción debe ser muy importante para ti,” musita, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con esa especulación fantástica, fría, familiar.

“Lo es, pero no te diré por qué.”

Abre mucho los ojos con burla. “Qué misterioso.”

“Quizás. O, hey, ¡tal vez solo es avergonzante!”

Ella sacude la cabeza, ignorando todas sus tonterías, y tiende una mano. “El libro.”

Lo busca en su mochila y lo saca, se lo pasa. “Si pudieras traducir desde la primera nota hasta la segunda—el final del capítulo—eso sería genial.”

“De acuerdo.”

“¿Qué tanto crees...?”

“Hm. ¿Mitología?” Hojea el texto. “¿Qué tan urgente es?”

“Tan... tan pronto como sea posible. En serio, cuanto más pronto, mejor.”

“Por supuesto. La mitología medieval siempre es tan urgente. Supongo que puedo traértelo mañana.”

Va a traducir veinte páginas de latín arcaico oscuro rápidamente escrito sobre métodos de matar pixies _en una noche_. Además de sus tareas. “Lydia Martin, estás hecha de arcoiris y genialidad.”

“Sí,” dice, sonriéndole brevemente. “Lo estoy.” Se vuelve y se aleja, diciéndole, “¡El vestido costará más que tu auto!” por sobre su hombro.

Stiles espera hasta que se haya perdido de vista, luego ríe y golpea al aire con alegría. _Así se hace._ La banda está junta de nuevo, ¡y nadie ha muerto!

...Bueno, exceptuando a él. Técnicamente, él murió. Dos veces. Oh, bueno, para hacer un omelet se necesita romper huevos, lo que sea. Para que la magia pase.

“¿Sobreviviste?” pregunta Scott incrédulamente cuando Stiles vuelve a la mesa. La mirada asesina de Jackson, mientras tanto, está llegando a un nivel épico, por no decir kanima. Stiles piensa en sonreírle socarronamente para ver qué pasa, pero decide que eso probablemente haría difícil la vida de Lydia, así que decide ignorar a Jackson, como siempre.

El pobre Danny está frunciendo el ceño con confusión. Stiles se siente mal por eso; no sabía que Danny era capaz de verse tan desequilibrado. Ni siquiera se ve tan desequilibrado cuando acaba de paralizarlo un lagarto gigante.

“Me tienes poca fe,” le dice Stiles a Scott, intentando olvidar la situación de Danny que accidentalmente acaba de crear. “Sí, sobreviví. Incluso aceptó a traducirme algo; gané en todos los sentidos. Estoy planeando convencerla de ayudarme averiguar por qué las pixies se están volviendo locas por aquí. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!”

“¡¿Solían investigar cosas juntos?!”

“Lo hacíamos, sí. Era un mundo completamente distinto. Literalmente.”

“Oh.” Scott se toma un minuto para digerir eso con una expresión perturbada en el rostro. ¿Por qué le perturba eso? ¿Por qué? “Lo que sea,” dice finalmente, ignorando la distracción 'Lydia'. “Erica.”

A veces Stiles desea que Scott tuviera un poquitito de ADHD. “¿No puedes olvidar eso?”

“No.”

Stiles suspira. “Bien. De acuerdo. Los Hales pueden hacer cosas por Erica. Cosas que, entre otras cosas, podrán quitarle las convulsiones.”

“¿Cosas como _convertirla en mujer lobo?_ ” demanda Scott con un susurro sorprendido.

“Ella ya sabe todo,” dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero no le digas a nadie, porque si lo haces, quizás se enteren los cazadores, y si los cazadores se enteran todos morirán.”

“Oh, Dios _mío,”_ sisea Scott, horrorizado.

“Hablemos de Isaac Lahey,” contrarresta Stiles alegremente. “Su hermosa amistad. ¿Cómo va eso?”

“Te odio tanto a veces,” gruñe Scott, poniendo la cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería. Mala decisión, Scott. No es higiénico.

* * *

“Isaac.”

Isaac alza la vista, vacilante, desde su bandeja, listo para abandonarla y correr si es necesario—pero solo es Erica, y suspira con alivio. Erica está de su lado, o al menos está cerca de lo que uno puede llamar su lado. (Incluso si se ha estado juntando con las gemelas Hale por las últimas semanas—¿de qué va todo eso?) “Hola.”

“Entonces.” Se sienta frente a él y lo mira fijo, más concentrada de lo que la ha visto antes. Normalmente Erica se ve como si estuviera viviendo dentro de una caja de vidrio, pero hoy es más como una caparazón. Una caparazón que está pensando en romper.

A Isaac le está asustando esto. “¿Entonces?”

Sus comisuras se fruncen con culpa a un lado de su boca. “Voy a... Estaré fuera de la escuela por el resto del año.”

Lo que significa que Isaac estará solo. Eso explica la culpa. Esperen, esto significa que ella no se graduará este año. “Qué... _¿por qué?_ ” No se ve más enferma, pero... “¡¿Estás bien?!”

Empuja hacia atrás una mata de cabello y desvía la mirada. “¿Sí? Es decir, lo estaré, tal vez. Hay un... un tratamiento que voy a intentar. Es experimental. Tomará como un año, y no estaré como para ir a la escuela. O, um. Que me visiten personas que no sean familiares, supongo.”

“¿Un _año?”_ Exhala Isaac, horrorizado. Y luego, porque el horror le está llegando de varias direcciones a la misma vez, “¿Experimental? ¿ _Qué tan_ experimental? ¿Es peligroso?”

Erica se encoge de hombros. “Sale mal, muero. Sale bien, dejo de tener convulsiones.”

“¿Y... alguien te dio las estadísticas de esto?”

Ella sacude la cabeza. “Experimental,” dice. Jesús.

No que Isaac no entienda el atractivo de simplemente intentarlo. Lo entiende. No quiere hacerlo, pero lo entiende. Al menos no tendrá que vivir más en el limbo. “Un año,” repite tristemente.

“Un año.” Ambos se miran, infelices. No hay una solución al problema. Si Erica se va, Isaac quizás se vuelva loco antes de su graduación. Si no va, ella probablemente enloquezca en un par de años. Los problemas de Isaac son externos, pero Erica... Erica los lleva dentro suyo todo el tiempo. Isaac piensa que es peor.

“Deberías juntarte con Scott McCall mientras no esté,” anuncia Erica abruptamente.

“Qué.”

“Escuché que es buena persona.”

“Quién te—¿de qué estás _hablando?_ Ni siquiera conozco a Scott McCall.” Excepto que está comenzando a conocerlo, porque últimamente Scott ha estado saliendo de la nada y sonriéndole y preguntándole cómo le ha ido el día y ha sido sumamente raro. Isaac asumió que era un tipo de broma a largo plazo, pero si lo fuera, no hay forma en que Erica también formara parte de ella. De eso sí está seguro.

“Oh, bueno. Le dije a Stiles que estaba preocupada de que quedaras solo, y él dijo, um, que recomendaba a Scott. Como buen amigo. Y a Boyd.”

Ni siquiera va a tocar todo lo que está mal con esa oración. “¿Estás hablando con Stiles?” Erica nunca ha hablado con Stiles Erica ni siquiera hablaba con Stiles cuando le gustaba en el primer grado, posiblemente habiendo aprendido del terrible error de Isaac con Lydia Martin.

Ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe vagamente a la distancia. “Tenemos amigos en común.”

“Los Hales,” adivina Isaac. “Solo que no eran amigos tuyos hasta hace como dos semanas.”

“Algunos familiares hicieron el mismo tratamiento que yo voy a probar, así que ya sabes.” Levanta sus dedos cruzados. “Hemos hecho buenas migas.”

“¿...Y ese familiar sobrevivió?”

“Sí. Dudo que hubiéramos hecho migas si ese no fuera el caso.”

Buen punto. “¿Cuándo... cuándo vas a, cuándo comienza esto?”

“El viernes es mi último día en la escuela,” dice, perdiendo la sonrisa y mirando la mesa.

“Oh.” _Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de despedida o algo_ , intenta decir, pero lo que le sale es, “¿Qué deberíamos hacer?”

“Deberíamos almorzar,” dice Erica, recuperando su optimismo a la fuerza. “Yo traeré la comida. Tú ve a sentarte con Boyd.”

“Pero yo—”

“Vas a sentarte con Boyd.” Le lanza una mirada asesina que ni siquiera sabía que ella era capaz de hacer. Da miedo. “Ve.”

Él va. Va lentamente y con reticencia, arrastrando los pies, pero sí va. Porque es un tonto. Isaac Lahey, hace lo que quieren las chicas flacas y enfermas. Su papá estaría... nada sorprendido.

“Hey,” dice Boyd, estudiando a Isaac con sospecha extrema. Isaac no lo culpa.

“Hey. Um, ¿cómo estás?” Oh Dios, suena como Scott McCall.

“Tengo curiosidad,” contesta Boyd.

“¿...Sobre qué?”

“Sobre por qué estás sentado en mi mesa.”

“Sí.” Isaac mira a la fila. Erica le envía dos pulgares arriba y luego se vuelve para pagar, ignorando el desastre social que acaba de generar. “Aparentemente tiene algo que ver con tratamientos médicos experimentales y Stiles Stilinski. No estoy seguro.”

“Erica quiere que te sientes conmigo.”

“Sí.”

“Por algo médico y Stiles Stilinski.”

“¿Supongo?”

“¿Es una especie de broma?”

Genial, ahora se ve molesto. Boyd es... Boyd probablemente podría aplastar la cabeza de Isaac con una mano si quisiera. No es el tipo de persona que quieres ver enojada.

“Si lo fuera,” suspira Isaac, resignado, “estoy bastante seguro de que la broma sería para mí, no para ti.”

“No es una broma para nadie,” insiste Erica, dejando su bandeja en la mesa y sentándose firmemente junto a Boyd, para la obvia confusión del moreno. “Voy a estar fuera de la escuela un tiempo, así que le pregunté a Stiles con quién debería juntarse Isaac mientras no estoy, y te sugirió a ti, Boyd. Y a Scott, obviamente.”

“¿Stiles Stilinski?” pregunta Boyd. “No sabe nada de mí.”

Erica alza una ceja. “Seguro, tú piensa eso. Yo pensé que no sabía nada de mí, tampoco, y luego me dio una descripción perturbadoramente correcta de toda mi personalidad. No asumas que sabes qué sabe él. Creo que escucha todas las conversaciones telefónicas o algo así, el muy acosador.”

Se ve extrañamente feliz por eso.

“Yo no se nada sobre ti,” le ofrece Isaac a Boyd para intentar confortarlo.

Boyd suspira exageradamente, pero sí acerca sus papas a Isaac. Isaac ha tenido peores respuestas a intentos de amistad.

Hay un golpe a la derecha de Isaac, y se sobresalta y vuelve para ver a Stiles empujando a Scott en el asiento junto a Isaac y frente a Erica, ver que ahora le está dando a toda la mesa una mirada de satisfacción, como si hubiera arrinconado a todos sus pollitos exitosamente.

“Um, hey, chicos,” dice Scott, saludando tímidamente.

“Boyd, Erica, Isaac,” dice Stiles, asintiendo a todos. “Confío en que cuidarán de Scott por mí el resto del día, ¿okay? No saben en cuánta mierda se mete cuando está solo.”

“Oh Dios mío, mira quién habla,” se queja Scott. Y tiene razón.

“¿Qué _mierda_ está pasando?” demanda Boyd.

“¿No vas a comer con nosotros, Stiles?” pregunta Erica.

“Necesito salir antes,” dice Stiles vagamente. “Tengo una... cosa. Con unas personas.” Sobre algún tema, obviamente.

“¿Omegas?” pregunta Scott. Isaac pensaría que hablan de un videojuego, pero Scott se ve demasiado preocupado como para que sea eso.

“Exactamente,” concuerda Stiles. “De todas formas, nos vemos mañana.”

Saluda alegremente y se aleja de la cafetería. “¡Ten cuidado!” Le grita Scott. Tiene tanto sentido como todas las demás cosas que han sucedido hoy.

Sobre la mesa baja un silencio incómodo.

“Y bien...” dice Scott finalmente, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa avergonzada. “¿Quién más se siente incómodamente manipulado por Stiles Stilinski?”

Isaac se carcajea.

* * *

Derek siempre dijo que era una mala idea llevar a Stiles a la caza del omega. Se lo dijo a todos, nadie le dio corte, y es por eso que salió todo mal. Se lo dice a Laura por sobre el sonido de cinco omegas gruñéndoles mientras los rodean.

Y no son solo omegas rabiosos que han perdido el control de su lobo, oh no. Están sucios, flacos, manchados con sangre vieja. No están _bien_. Sus ojos están borrosos y se mueven como una unidad, no como una manada. Como si estuvieran siendo controlados por alguien a quien no les importa mucho si sobreviven o no.

“Nadie esperaba zombies,” le espeta Laura.

“Es cierto, hombre,” concuerda Stiles. “Aunque no creo que cuenten totalmente, porque no están muertos. Aunque sí hay varias definiciones de zombie, y si tomas la de 'multitud sin cerebro', no puedo discutir contigo.”

Tienen a Stiles apretado entre los dos, pero Derek duda seriamente que puedan protegerlo de _cinco omegas_ ellos solos. Y sí están solos, completamente, porque Laura no le avisó a sus padres que Stiles vendría. Dijo que sería mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Un día Derek va a matarlos a ambos y así ahorrarle a todos una agonía extensiva.

Pero Stiles no huele particularmente asustado. Nervioso, sí, pero no asustado. Siles es una persona genuinamente loca. Derek lo sabía, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo era hasta ahora.

“Entonces...” dice Stiles bajito. “Están, um. Acercándose.”

“Sí que lo están,” asiente Laura mientras ella y Derek retroceden, trayendo a Stiles con ellos.

“¿Y cuál es tu plan?”

“Mi plan era por si había _un_ omega, Stiles.”

“Cierto. El mío tambien. Pero las cosas siempre salen mal, así que ya sabes, hay que hacer planes b. Okay, no respiren por un segundo, ¿sí? Cúbranse las narices.” Y saca una botella de extracto de hierbabuena de su mochila, la destapa y la arroja al suelo.

Los omegas aúllan (Derek no los culpa; incluso haciendo un esfuerzo para no respirar, la hierbabuena _quema_ ), y Stiles se arroja a la espalda de Derek con una facilidad que parecería haber logrado luego de practicar bastante ( _¿qué mierda?_ ). Dice, “Mi casa queda más cerca,” y señala de forma molesta el camino sobre el hombro de Derek. Nadie tiene una mejor idea, así que Derek y Laura siguen ese camino, y los omegas se toman un minuto para recuperarse antes de seriamente comenzar a perseguirlos.

Hasta ahora va bien. Laura y Derek son parte de una manada enorme; son mucho más fuertes y rápidos que los omegas, incluso con Derek llevando a un humano. (Un humano que parece estar _divirtiéndose_ , por Dios.) Pero no pueden seguir corriendo por siempre, y es obvio que los omegas seguirán corriendo hasta que literalmente mueran—lo que sea que los está controlando debe haberles quitado su sentido del instinto. Así que este es un escape con límite de tiempo.

Es una suerte que no tengan más tiempo para pensar (o sea, discutir) porque Derek y Laura hubieran podido decidir no usar la casa de los Stilinski como base de operaciones, y eso hubiera sido un error, porque resulta que Stiles tiene un aro de ceniza de montaña casi completo alrededor de la casa (baja de la espalda de Derek y lo cierra nada más cruzan la línea de propiedad) y un arsenal positivamente sobrenatural adentro. Derek no tiene idea cómo no han olido el acónito antes—Stiles probablemente tiene suficiente para matar a todos los hombres lobo de Norteamérica. Puta madre.

  
  


“Las malas noticias,” susurra Stiles una vez que están (relativamente) seguros adentro, espiando de entre las cortinas en el estar, “son que no tengo idea de qué tipo de magia rara puede controlar omegas así. Y no sé si funciona con betas y alfas, y sí, no sé nada, básicamente, y parece que ustedes tampoco.”

Laura y Derek solo pasean por el estar en un silencio sombrío, porque no saben nada, es correcto.

“Las buenas noticias,” sigue Stiles luego de una pausa inútil, “son que no parecen tener ninguna estrategia, así que... oh, esperen. Citando a Clint Barton: olvídenlo. No hay buenas noticias. Todo está mal.”

“Creía que te gustaba DC,” murmura Laura cuando Derek y ella se acercan a Stiles junto a la ventana.

“A veces ambos,” admite Stiles, y parece sentirse culpable al respecto. Es una persona tan rara.

Pero tiene razón sobre la falta de buenas noticias. Los omegas se han esparcido de forma pareja alrededor de la casa, cada uno con otros dos a la vista, lo suficientemente lejos para que no parezca con obviedad que están mirando el lugar, pero lo suficientemente cerca que nadie podría salir sin que ellos lo notaran. Puede que no tengan estrategias, pero el que los controla obviamente las tiene.

“Así que si te están controlando, ¿cuentas como zombie?” pregunta Stiles distraídamente.

“Buena pregunta,” dice Laura. “Aunque nada útil.”

“Dejémoslos por una hora, a ver si se aburren y se van,” sugiere Stiles. “Es decir, ¿por qué nos perseguirían a nosotros en particular?”

“¿Porque mis padres han estado matándolos?”

“Sí, pero nosotros no. Quizás los omegas zombie huelan a tu madre y se vayan.”

“¿...Qué haremos por una hora?” pregunta Laura, perpleja.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y deja la cortina, girándose para ir a otra parte de la casa. “No sé. Podría hacer panqueques o algo así.”

“Ajá,” dice Laura categóricamente, mirándolo mientras se aleja. “Panqueques.”

Sí hace panqueques. En serio hace los malditos panqueques. Y están _buenos._

“Este día no está saliendo para nada como yo esperaba,” se queja Laura mientras mastica un bocado de panqueque, mirando con confusión a Stiles mientras este lava los platos.

Derek, mientras tanto, está intentando no volver al recuerdo de cómo se sentía tener a Stiles en su espalda, con sus extremidades enredadas con fuerza a su alrededor. Porque Stiles solo tiene diecisiete, y Derek pasa demasiado tiempo pensando en él. No debería estar haciendo estas cosas.

“Bueno, como tú dijiste,” dice Stiles a Laura, apoyándose contra la mesada mientras seca un bol, “nadie esperaba zombies. Aunque estoy algo triste de que todavía siguen ahí afuea. Quizás hay otros tras tu madre y nosotros somos, no sé, colaterales.”

“Dios,” gruñe Laura, dejando caer el tenedor. “¿Ahora qué hacemos?”

“Bueno, los omegas no pueden entrar mientras nadie rompa la línea de ceniza de montaña, y no puedo imaginarme a su controlador molestándose en dejar de ocultarse por algo colateral. ¡Es bueno no ser importante!” Stiles decisivamente deja el bol en la mesada.

“Es... ¿alguna vez bromeas sobre algo que no te haga enfadar secretamente? Porque nunca conocí a alguien que hiciera tantas bromas amargas como tú.” Laura le da a Stiles una mueca nerviosa.

“Entonces te has juntado con la gente equivocada,” le dice Stiles con pasión, “y Erica será una buena influencia. Dios, ojalá tuviera algún arma de misil en la casa—en serio debería tener alguna, lo sé, pero son difíciles de explicar a un padre, sobre todo uno que es policía. Y ustedes tampoco pueden salir de la línea de ceniza de montaña, y solo tengo una cantidad limitada de masa para panqueques. Las cosas se ven feas por aquí.”

“¿Quieres decir que estamos _atrapados_ aquí?” pregunta Laura, horrorizada. “¡Stiles! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

“Hey, hoy les he salvado la vida y hecho panqueques. Dejen a Stiles tranquilo.”

“Lo siento,” dice Laura inmediatamente, avergonzada. “Tienes razón.”

Stiles le frunce el ceño, obviamente sorprendido por la rápida respuesta en su favor. No por primera vez, Derek se pregunta qué mierda le pasaba a la manada anterior de Stiles, que aparentemente lo tomaban completamente por sentado. “No que no necesitemos un plan,” sigue Stiles, porque aparentemente si Laura no lo molesta, él se lo hará a sí mismo. “Porque lo necesitamos. Porque mi padre llegará a casa en seis horas, y tenemos omegas alrededor de la casa. Que... huh.”

“¿Qué?”

“'La ley de la manada establece que es responsabilidad del alfa local refrenar omegas sueltos,'” cita Stiles, comenzando a sonreír. “Llamaré a tu madre. Porque esto _claramente no es mi responsabilidad_ , ¡sí!” Golpea el aire.

“Habrá muchos gritos en el futuro,” suspira Laura, pero no le dice que no, lo que es bueno, porque Derek hubiera tenido que matarla si se hubiera negado.

“¿Por qué los habría?” pregunta Stiles, buscando entre los contactos de su teléfono. “Nos atraparon omegas rabiosos en el bosque. ¿Por qué es eso culpa nuestra?”

“Estábamos en el bosque buscando un omega, Stiles,” le recuerda Laura.

“Bueno, sí, pero yo no le voy a decir eso,” dice alegremente como el pequeño sociópata que aparentemente es. “¿Hola, Sra. Hale? Sí, soy Stiles. Tengo un problema omega. No, espera, _tú_ tienes uno, porque yo solo soy el de las pixies, ¿recuerdas? Derek y Laura y yo estábamos en el bosque, y de repente nos rodearon y persiguieron—divertidísimo—cinco omegas que parecían estar controlados por alguien. Da bastante miedo. Y ahora están alrededor de mi casa, y no pueden pasar la línea de ceniza, pero Laura y Derek tampoco pueden. Es decir, yo no fui de compras del día planeando un sitio.”

No, solo ha ido de compras de armas planeando un sitio. O quizás no, porque no tiene armas de misil. Lo que significa que tiene... armas de distancia corta. ¿Eso significa que ha ido de compras planeando un _asesinato_?

Derek en serio está pensándose dos veces el haberse comido los panqueques de este tipo.

* * *

Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y Stiles lo sabe. Los Alfas Hale llegan, gruñen un rato, hacen algunos gestos amenazadores y los omegas... se van. Así de fácil.

Así no es como las cosas suceden en el mundo de Stiles, a menos que sea una especie de trampa. Es por eso que luego de enviar a los Hale a casa con panqueques extra termina el resto de la semana en la escuela y pasa todo el fin de semana siguiendo a Papá y poniendo protecciones más nuevas y más feas por toda la casa. No le sorprende ir a la escuela el lunes y encontrarse a Allison Argent entrando en su clase el primer período. Por supuesto. Tenía que suceder algo del estilo, y resulta que el turno era de un Argent. Genial.

Además de eso, Allison entra por la puerta y Scott queda, wow, perdido instantáneamente de la cordura. Bam, se fue, RIP al sentido común de Scott. Fue bueno mientras duró.

Pero Stiles no es un completo bastardo, y sí disfruta ser testigo del amor verdadero, aparte de la mierda sobrenatural. Además, esta vez los Argent no han asesinado a la familia entera de los Hale—quizás solo sean un poquito malvados. Así que codea a Scott y le dice, “Esa es Allison. Probablemente necesite un bolígrafo.”

“¿...Huh?” pregunta Scott, perdido, mareado, bailando en un área mental distante. A Stiles le da bastante gracia que, ante la cara de Allison, Scott parece haber olvidado completamente su conversación sobre el período en que ella era una asesina. Es el mismo Scott de siempre.

“¡Un bolígrafo! Cuando se siente, ofrécele uno, idiota.”

“...Oh. Okay.”

Stiles no tiene fe. Pero su falta de fe resulta inútil, porque Scott sí logra ajustarse lo suficiente como para ofrecerle la lapicera que Allison, de hecho, no tiene. Sonríe la misma sonrisa confundida que había sonreído la última vez.

Es interesante que haya llegado todo un año y un semestre más tarde, y aún así esta parte de la historia se quede igual. Tal vez Allison es una olvidadora de bolígrafos compulsiva. Tal vez tiene hábitos boligrafistas poco confiables. Tal vez secretamente prefiera lápices y se olvide de los bolígrafos como un acto de agresión cuasi-deliberado en su contra. Tal vez es todo una señal de su miedo a y/o desconocimiento de la permanencia y compromiso.

Tal vez Stiles necesite dejar de pensar en bolígrafos y sus posibles significados metafóricos ahora mismo, en este instante.

Pero la cosa más importante sobre Allison es que le recuerda a sí mismo. Todos los demás en esta realidad son tan _inocentes_ , que a Stiles le cansa. No están ni remotamente preparados para lo que viene, y es atemorizante.

Allison no tanto. Claramente la han arrastado por el infierno por los zapatos, igual que su Allison. No sabe los detalles, pero no necesita saberlos. Conoce esa mirada. Y probablemente le haga ser una horrible persona, pero le alivia verla. Ahora se siente menos como el único lunático en un mundo de gente cuerda.

Se pregunta qué ve Allison en él, si siquiera ve algo.

La semana siguiente transcurre casi exactamente de la misma forma que la primera vez, pero con menos corridas en el bosque y crisis de hombres lobo. ¿Debería Scott invitarla a salir? ¿Le diría que no completamente? ¿Lydia y Jackson le estarán lavando el cerebro con su malvada maldad? OhDiosmío Stiles no puede ser en serio que salió conmigo antes porque es demasiado hermosa como para salir con alguien como yo ohDiosmío ohDiosmío.

Okay, eso último es nuevo. Pero es viejo en espíritu.

Como la última vez, solo le toma una semana a Scott recuperar la cabeza lo suficiente como para invitarla a salir. Esta vez no hay crueldad animal en el proceso, por lo que Stiles no sabe cuál fue el punto de arranque, y agresivamente no le importa. Hubo uno, eso es lo que importa, y Scott la invitó a una fiesta, igual que la última vez.

“¡Dijo que sí!” anuncia Scott, en pánico.

“Y... ¿por qué es malo?” No puede ser porque su padre le hubiera disparado a Scott esta vez, así que no sabe cuál es el problema.

“¡Tengo que trabajar el viernes!”

Oh, hombre. Este Scott. “De qué estás—eso no es un problema.”

“¡¿ _Cómo_ que no es un problema?!

“Puedo tomar tu lugar en el trabajo, ¿okay? Sí, Deaton me conoce, así que llama y pregúntale. Resuelto.”

“¿En serio? Espera, ¿no quieres ir a la fiesta?”

“Nah, probablemente igual no iba a ir.”

“¿Entonces puedo llevar a Allison a la fiesta?”

“Totalmente puedes llevar a Allison a la fiesta.”

“Stiles... hombre, ¿desde cuándo eres mi hada madrina?”

“Siempre lo he sido, Scott. Presta atención.” Ojalá todos los problemas pudieran resolverse así de fácil. Stiles piensa que él mismo ha matado gente para su Scott sin recibir este nivel de gratitud.

En realidad, su Scott también mató gente por él, y no le pareció gran cosa tampoco. Todo depende de a lo que estés acostumbrado, probablemente.

“Oh, eso es lo otro que quería comentarte,” dice Scott, con los ojos como platos. “La madre de Allison murió el año pasado.”

“Bueno, eso es un alivio.”

“ _¡Stiles!”_

“¡Aunque es terrible para Allison! ¿Cómo murió?”

“No sé, tampoco me dio los detalles feos. Tendrás que preguntarle tú. Yo no voy a hacerlo.”

“Es justo.” ¿Será igual que la primera vez? ¿Habrá intentando asesinar al _otro_ novio lobo de Allison y terminó accidentalmente mordida por su amigo alfa? ¿Es eso algo que podría pasar en varios universos? No. No, no lo es. Era bastante raro que pasara en uno solo. “Pero su padre está vivo, ¿verdad?”

“Sí. Supongo que son muy cercanos.”

Okay. Bueno, eso es... tentativamente bueno. “¿No hay otro familiar con que pase mucho tiempo? ¿Ningún abuelo, tíos o tías...?”

“Hay una tía,” dice Scott, aguzando la vista como cuando intenta recordar algo y los recuerdos no quieren llegar. Siempre hace que Stiles quiera apretarle las mejillas y revolverle el cabello. “No creo que viva aquí. Pero Allison la quiere mucho.”

“La tía Kate,” suspira Stiles. Eso es tentativamente malo. “Sí, Allison también la quería en mi mundo. Lo malo era que la Kate de mi mundo fue la que incendió la casa Hale. Mientras la mayoría de la familia estaba adentro.”

“¡¿ _Kate_ es la tía del fuego?!

“Sip, esa misa. Pero obviamente aquí los Hale todavía están vivos. ¿Eso significa que Kate no es una asesina loca? ¿O solo que no ha tenido la oportunidad? Si tenemos suerte, es la opción uno.”

“¿Qué si no la tenemos?”

“Oh, ya sabes,” Stiles revolea las manos. “Muerte, sangre, gritos.”

“Sí, hablando de eso,” dice Scott. “Quería preguntarte cuánto cuestan los chalecos antibalas.”

* * *

Desde que la manada Hale tomó a Erica Reyes, Stiles ha aparecido ante su puerta todos los sábados de mañana para preguntar cómo le va, además de su ahora habitual investigación de los miércoles de noche. Mamá estaba preocupada al principio—creía que intentaría escurrirse e ir a encontrar a Erica, probablemente—pero es como si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Solo aparece, pregunta cómo está, pregunta cómo les va a sus padres, a veces deja comida (¿por qué?), y luego... se va. Sin poner un pie adentro.

Laura dice que no sabe si es adorable o la cosa más rara que ha visto hacer a un humano. A Derek se le ocurren otras cosas más raras que ha hecho Stiles, pero decide no jugar con su cabeza y no señalárselo.

Lo que significa que Derek espera abrir la puerta los sábados y ser bombardeado con preguntas sobre Erica. Así que es muy perturbador cuando abre la puerta un sábado y Stiles dice, “Derek, hey. Necesito hablar con tus padres. ¿Está bien? ¿Están en casa para la humanidad?”

“Están en casa si quieres verlos tú.” Derek se aleja para dejar pasar a Stiles, consternado. “¿Qué sucede?”

“¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo?” pregunta Stiles al pasar, entrando en el estar, como si pudiera oler que Mamá y Papá están ahí. Lo que no puede hacer; los humanos no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¿No? “Quizás solo los extraño.”

“¿Qué sucede?” repite Derek. A veces puedes lograr que Stiles te responda mediante repetición.

“Probablemente nada. Estoy siendo, ya sabes, paranoico.”

Derek recuerda que la última vez que Stiles demostró su paranoia, les salvó de que los mataran omegas hipnotizados. Se reserva el derecho de preocuparse si Stiles está preocupado. “¿Paranoico sobre qué?”

“¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo cuando le cuente a tus padres? Así puedo quitármelo de encima de una sin tener que repetirlo varias veces a todos, sintiéndome cada vez más loco. ¿Es justo?”

Derek se encoge de hombros, aceptando.

“¡Tú también, Laura!” grita Stiles hacia las escaleras y... sí, exactamente a donde está Laura. ¿Cómo _hace_ eso?

Laura obedientemente baja las escaleras, viéndose intranquila. Aunque ella también estuvo presente durante lo de los omegas.

“¿Philip ya está con tus padres?” pregunta Stiles.

“Sí. También está la abuela Thea,” dice Laura.

Stiles asiente y va a la sala de estar, y Laura y Derek lo siguen.

“¿Cómo supo que estaban en el estar?” susurra Laura.

“Ni idea,” murmura Derek. “¿Magia?”

“Hm. Tal vez.”

Mamá y Papá se ven sorprendidos de ver a Stiles. Es algo bueno de él—por mucho que confunda a Derek terminalmente cada vez que aparece, al menos tiene la decencia de causar ese mismo efecto a todos.

“Stiles,” dice Mamá, soprendida pero positivamente. “Normalmente no nos visitas a _nosotros_. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?”

“Hay Argents en el pueblo,” le dice Stiles, visiblemente preocupado.

“No pasa nada,” calma Mamá. “Los Argents siguen un código.”

“Oh. Cierto. Pero—bueno, ¿ _siguen_ el código? ¿O solo dicen que lo hacen y luego hacen cualquier cosa psicótica que se les ocurra?”

“Has tenido malas experiencias con cazadores, ya veo,” dice Papá, preocupado por Stiles. Derek no lo culpa. Stiles genera mucha preocupación.

“Eso—sí, sería subestimarlo.”

“Por lo que sabemos,” dice la abuela Thea, “los Argents sí siguen el código. Por supuesto, nosotros también hemos tenido varias malas experiencias con cazadores.” Todos miran de reojo a Mamá. “Así que escrutínalos todo lo que quieras, si te hace sentir mejor.”

“Oh, sí, igual iba a hacerlo. Pero gracias por el permiso oficial, supongo.”

Papá y Philip se masajean la sien, Mamá alza las cejas y la abuela ríe. A Derek ni siquiera le sorprende.

“No hagas nada estúpido, Stiles,” dice Laura seriamente.

Stiles le dirige una mirada sardónica. Tiene un don para esas. “Tengo diecisiete,” dice. “Estoy bastante seguro de que legalmente me obligan a hacer estupideces.”

“Es una máscara,” dice Mamá, decepcionada. “No tienes que probarnos nada, Stiles. Puedes decirnos que tienes miedo.”

“Oh no, hey, yo tengo miedo _constantemente_ ,” admite Stiles con facilidad. “Y no me hace sentir mal, porque mi vida es una pesadilla. Además, ya fui a comprar vestidos con Lydia Martin no una vez, pero dos. Yo sé de miedo. Controlar a los Argents no da miedo, es solo... no sé. Molesto, a veces doloroso, siempre frustrante. No se preocupen.”

Están preocupados. Ahora _todos_ están preocupados.

“¿Tienes una historia con los Argents en particular?” pregunta Philip, alarmado.

“Más o menos. No estos Argents. O al menos, no exactamente. Algunos de los Argents que conozco eran bastante malos, por eso tengo... prejuicios, supongo.”

“Y espiar a tus Argents malvados era... ¿molesto y frustrante?” pregunta la abuela Thea, feliz como siempre lo está cuando la gente se comporta loca de una manera entretenida.

“Tan molesto,” Stiles suspira. Ese no era para nada el punto de la pregunta.

“Stiles...” Mamá está dudando. Mamá nunca duda. Esta es la prueba final de cuán confuso es Stiles.

“¿Qué tal esto? Si observas los movimientos de los Argent, eso... bueno, nos beneficiará a nosotros tanto como a ti. Así que si te metes en problemas, por favor llámanos.”

“No, está bien,” insiste Stiles. “Yo puedo con ellos.”

“La pregunta no es si puedes o no con ellos,” le dice Mamá. “La pregunta es si es o no tu responsabilidad. Y no lo es. También es nuestra, y si te pasa algo, es nuestro deber ayudar.”

“Pero nos repartimos los omegas y los pixies,” señala Stiles, claramente confundido. Está comenzando a darle un dolor de cabeza a Derek. Parece que a hasta Mamá le está dando uno.

“Y si alguna vez vienen varias familias de cazadores, también nos las repartiremos,” dice Mamá, intentando seguir la lógica de Stiles. “Hasta entonces, los Argent son lo único que tenemos, así que los compartiremos.”

Stiles se muerde una uña, luego asiente, aparentemente satisfecho. “Okay. Es un plan.” Alza la vista y encuentra la mirada de Mamá con una sonrisa. “¿Y cómo le va a Erica?”

La habitación se llena con el sonido de quejas y risas.

* * *

Trabajar con Deaton es más raro de lo que Stiles pensaba. Suponía que ya había trabajado con él, ¿no? Pero no. Antes _aprendía_ de Deaton, y resulta que es algo completamente distinto. Aparentemente, cuando Deaton te paga se toma la libertad de joderte incluso más que lo normal. Cosa que no debería ser posible, pero igual sucede.

“¿Ya puedo moverme?” pregunta Stiles lastimeramente.

“Todavía no,” murmura Deaton, buscando hierbas de cola de zorro dentro del oído de un perro inconsciente mientras Stiles está parado y quietito en un punto aleatorio de la habitación. Sin razón aparente. Hace _media hora._

“Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, por cierto, si ese es el problema,” anuncia Stiles. “Puedo limpiar jaulas de gato. ¡Incluso las de perro! Y sé que esas son las peores. Pero te diré en qué no soy genial: en quedarme parado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Esa no es una habilidad que yo posea. Déjame limpiar jaulas de gato. Ayúdame, por favor.”

Deaton alza la vista y le dirige a Stiles una mirada divertida pero amable, una sonrisa que en serio no deberías encontrar en la cara de un _sadista desenfrenado_. “ _Podría_ hacerte limpiar las jaulas, supongo, pero creo que usaría mejor tus talentos si actualizaras las protecciones. Quería que las sintieras bien parado ahí, es el centro del matrix.”

Stiles solo lo mira fijo porque no tiene idea de qué hacer con Deaton y cuál es su sentido del humor.

“A menos que prefieras limpiar jaulas de gato,” continúa Deaton, todavía sonriendo.

“Las protecciones suenan bien,” responde Stiles, sorprendido. “Genial. Me encantan las protecciones.”

“Bien,” dice Deaton, haciendo un complicado movimiento de cejas. “Entonces mejor comienza.”

Y pensar que Scott—¡ambos Scotts!—han trabajado para este tipo por años. Si Stiles hubiera trabajado para Deaton por años, ahora estaría teniendo conversaciones con las paredes de su habitación en el manicomio.

A pesar de eso, las protecciones de este hombre en verdad son geniales. Mucho mejores que las que Deaton le hizo a Stiles. (¿Por qué?) Es que son... tienen capas y son escurridizas y hacen formas geométricas geniales y si las haces enfadar te freirán hasta que estés en cenizas. Stiles está enamorado de ellas.

“Estas protecciones son _lo mejor que hay_ ,” le informa a Deaton, porque hey, hay que darle el crédito a quien lo merece.

“Philip Hale las diseñó para mí,” dice Deaton, y sí, eso explica todo. “Tenías razón—soy mejor con las ofensivas que con las defensivas. Y Philip—bueno, como ves, tiene un don para el diseño.”

Philip Hale es un maldito _genio_ proteccionador, y no lo sabe, pero va a comenzar a pasar mucho más tiempo con Stiles. Serán como hermanos mágicos. Stiles se asegurará de ello. Philip ya fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para darle su número a Stiles.

“Escoges bien tus asistentes,” le dice Stiles a Deaton, pasando su mano por el ancla central y apenas resistiendo la tentación de arrullarle algo.

“Aunque no te vi a ti, de alguna forma,” señala Deaton, ilegible.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Yo no estaba haciendo magia de forma activa.”

“¿Cuándo nos conocimos en tu universo?”

“Yo tenía dieciséis. A Scott lo mordieron, y me trajo aquí para... ya no recuerdo para qué. Había un kanima, era todo un lío.”

“Y entonces lo supe.”

“Sí. No que me lo hubieras dicho. Solo me diste la ceniza de montaña y dijiste, 'Sé la chispa'. ¿Qué clase de mentor es ese?”

“¿Y funcionó?” pregunta Deaton, interesado.

“Bueno, sí, pero—” Stiles mira por sobre su hombro y ve la expresión presumida de Deaton. “No hagas esa cara. ¡Fue suerte nada más!”

“Hm,” dice Deaton, volviendo al perro. Stiles sacude la cabeza y vuelve a las protecciones. Sobre ellos cae un silencio sorprendentemente pacífico.

“Nada es gratis, Stiles,” dice Deaton bajito y de la nada.

“Sí, lo sé,” repite Stiles, confundido.

“¿Lo sabes?”

Okay, claramente hay algo más en la conversación de lo que se puede ver a simple vista. Stiles le da la espalda a las protecciones—debería mantener su vista en Deaton para esto. “Yo... sí. La magia es solo un atajo, lo entiendo. El precio es el mismo que si lo hubieras hecho a mano.”

“Si no más alto.”

“Si no más alto,” concede Stiles. Se dio cuenta de eso por las malas, oh sí. “Te cobran más por el servicio rápido.”

“Para venir a este mundo, tú tuviste que perder el tuyo.”

“...Cierto.”

“Perdiste todo. Solo valía la pena el riesgo porque no tenías nada más que perder. Y no pareces estar muy feliz con el resultado.”

Stiles desearía que hubiera alguna forma de distraer a Deaton una vez que empieza. Pero no la hay. Solo tienes que quedarte sentado y escucharlo.

“Mi punto es, Stiles, que si fueras a hacer una transacción similar ahora, la estarías haciendo desde una posición muy nada. Tienes mucho que perder, y potencialmente nada que ganar. Todo intercambio que hagas ahora está predispuesto—bastante probable—a ser una pérdida.”

Ah. Así que es _esta_ conversación. “Dices que debería quedarme en este mundo.”

Deaton se encoge de hombros. “Digo que deberías considerar qué mal te puedes llegar a hacer si logras irte. Sin mencionar lo triste que harás a las personas que dejes atrás.”

El hombre juega sucio.

“Cuanto más me quedo, más difícil será para los demás si me voy,” señala Stiles.

“Ya te has quedado demasiado,” contrarresta Deaton. “Si estuviéramos en tu primera semana, tendrías un punto, Stiles. Pero han pasado tres meses.”

Mierda. Han pasado tres malditos meses. ¿Cómo pasaron tan rápido?

“Ahora,” prosigue Deaton, “todo el mundo se sentiría abandobado si te fueras. Se sentiría, para ellos, como la muerte de un amigo.”

Básicamente sería la muerte de un amigo. Stiles—Stiles se moriría o desaparecería, y Scott y Deaton serían los únicos en saber por qué.

Asumiendo que muriera o desapareciera. ¿Qué pasaría si ese no fuera el caso? Técnicamente ya no hay nada más que esté mal con este cuerpo. ¿Qué si Stiles lo dejara y el cuerpo siguiera? ¿Caminaría por ahí, sin mente? ¿Caería en coma y nunca despertaría? ¿Perdería Papá la cabeza si eso pasara? Stiles ha estado tan enfocado en sus propios Papá y Scott... nunca ha pensado en nada de esto antes.

Y no va a pensar en ello ahora. No con Deaton mirándolo.

“Quería preguntarte,” dice Stiles, con los ojos y atención de nuevo en las protecciones. “¿Puedo cobrarte en armas de proyectil?”

Deaton suspira y sacude la cabeza, como si lidiar con Stiles fuera todo un asunto.

Lo que sea. Se la veía venir.

* * *

Erica Reyes está aprendiendo a ser loba de forma veloz, graciosa y con mucha alegría. Stiles tenía razón sobre ella. Es increíblemente divertido entrenarla, porque le encanta tanto cada cosa nueva que aprende—cada habilidad, cada sensación, cada fuerza. Solo verla descubrirse a sí misma te hace más feliz de ser un hombre lobo.

Esto ha conllevado a conflictos internos bastante estúpidos. Derek pensó que podría mantenerse fuera de ellos, pero no, no hubo suerte.

“Solo quiero comprarle ropa que le sienta bien,” Derek... gimotea, es un gimoteo, está gimoteando. Esto es todo culpa de Laura.

“Bueno, pero no puedes, porque yo pedí llevarla de compras primero,” dice Laura con firmeza. Están en la habitación de Erica, y Laura está sentada junto a Erica en la cama, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros en señal de posesión. Erica parece estar disfrutándolo. “La llevaré nada más sepamos que no matará a nadie que la empuje sin querer. Oh, y las gemelas quieren enseñarle a cazar y pelear. Philip ayudará a Mamá cuando le enseñe todo lo de la historia. Eres lento, Derek. Ni siquiera sé qué tienes para ofrecer, a menos que ambos quieran cotillear sobre Stiles.”

“¡No me gusta Stiles!” gritan Derek y Erica al unísono, luego se miran.

“Me encanta cuando tengo razón,” arrulla Laura, insufrible. “Y tengo razón tan seguido. ¡Soy un alfa en potencia!”

“No puedes decir que es un triángulo amoroso,” le informa Derek severamente. “Solo tenemos que averiguar si Stiles es gay o hetero, y entonces _game over_.”

“Oh, hermanito, estoy casi segura que Stiles es bisexual, porque solo vive para hacer mi vida más entretenida. Puede haber un triángulo amoroso y un concurso de conquista y una pelea a muerte por Stiles y básicamente horas y horas de entretenimiento para mí y las gemelas y la abuela Thea y, a menos que esté equivocada, para Stiles también. ¡Ve y diviérteme!” Se levanta de un salto y los señala por un dramático momento para irse luego corriendo escaleras arriba, riendo como psicótica.

“En realidad no somos familia,” le informa Derek a Erica luego de un segundo de silencio. “La dejaron en el porche en una canasta cuando era bebé. A Mamá le dio lástima dejarla ahí.”

“¡Te escuché!” grita Laura desde el pasillo, y Erica ríe.

“En realidad ya no me gusta Stiles,” le dice a Derek una vez que Laura se aleja lo suficiente. “Lo superé en segundo.”

“ _¿Cómo?”_ pregunta Derek, lastimeramente, a juzgar por la mirada alegre/empática en el rostro de Erica.

Se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé. Ayudó el hecho de que no tuviera ni una oportunidad con él. Estaba tan colado por Lydia Martin, como todos los demás... Ni siquiera pensé que sabía que yo existía hasta que de pronto me preguntó si quería ser una loba.”

“¿Te preguntó sin más?” Derek se siente horrorizado. Y algo traicionado.

“¡No, no!” le asegura Erica. “Es decir, ahora que lo pienso, sé que eso era lo que hacía. Pero en el momento, yo... no sabía qué estaba pasando. Más que nada pensé que al menos uno de nosotros estaba loco.”

“Seguro que era Stiles,” le dice Derek. “Si uno de ustedes está loco, es Stiles. Lo prometo.”

“Bueno, no estaba loco con lo de los hombres lobo,” señala Erica. “Y yo hubiera apostado con toda confianza en esa.”

Esa es una idea atemorizante. ¿Qué pasa si toda la conducta rara de Stiles _no_ significa que esté loco? ¿Qué si significa que sabe mucho más que Derek? Derek quiere correr llorando a Philip con este pensamiento horrible lo más pronto posible.

“Hey,” dice Erica. “¿me cuentas de tu familia?”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Derek, siendo interrumpido de su revelación acerca de Stiles. “¿No era que Mamá y Philip harían eso?”

“Me enseñarán sobre, no sé, la historia de los hombres lobo en general. Yo... no sé nada sobre la historia de tu familia. Y, y ahora son mi familia también. Um, ¿no? Es decir—”

“Sí,” le asegura Derek de prisa. Dios, está tan preocupada por estar sola. Debe ser horrible ser humano. “Somos tu familia. Así que... ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo se conocieron mis padres, cosas así?” No le gusta hablar mucho, pero las anécdotas son sencillas de contar. Las ha escuchado tanto que ya las tiene memorizadas.

“¡De todo!” dice Erica, inclinándose hacia adelante intencionadamente. “Y sin mentiras. No creo que a Laura en serio la hayan dejado en el porche.”

“Sería mejor si fuera verdad,” gruñe Derek.

Erica ríe fuerte y sin miedo. Derek no puede evitar agradecerle mentalmente a Stiles, por haberle dado a Erica una familia, y por haberle dado Erica a ellos. A pesar del hecho de que está bastante jodido cuando de Stiles se trata, porque es el hijo menor de edad del sheriff, y quizás ni le encuentre atractivo.

“Comenzaré con todas las anécdotas vergonzosas sobre Laura,” dice Derek, porque así es como debe ser.

* * *

Peter entra en la biblioteca un miércoles de noche y encuentra al misterioso Stiles allí abajo solo, simplemente estudiando. Como si fuera su casa.

Que, en realidad, lo es. Si Stiles piensa que Peter y Felicia no han notado su pequeño hechizo de atadura, está trágicamente equivocado, y es _sí_ le da una entrada a la manada. También lo mete en problemas, porque sin él, Peter le hubiera ignorado por respeto a sus aparentes recuerdos traumáticos. Pero ahora no. No ahora que Stiles ha escogido atarse a los niños Hale, y aún más importante que eso, _los propios hijos de Peter_. En serio debería haber sabido que habrían consecuencias. Una de ellas sería que Peter sentiría un interés especial en sus motivos.

“Stiles,” dice Peter, esperando y recibiendo la respuesta esperada: asiente por fuera y por dentro siente miedo seguido de enfado seguido de impaciencia, probablemente consigo mismo por todos los anteriores. “¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?”

“Oh, solo. Ya sabes.” Hace un gesto vago en dirección a los libros. “Investigo.”

“Ya veo.” Stiles es bastante bueno contestando preguntas sin contestarlas—Peter tendrá que averiguar él la respuesta. Se acerca más a la mesa, pasando el ojo por los materiales de Stiles. Hay una laptop entre pilas de libros y cuadernos—libros de pixies en una pila, libros sobre la teoría de universos múltiples en otra (debe haber traido esos él mismo; Peter no recuerda tener ninguno), y una última pila desorganizada sobre, qué, ¿cambios en general? Cambios de estación, las fases de la luna, solsticios, alineamientos de estrellas, y sus respectivos y aclamados efectos en lo sobrenatural. Incluyendo un libro de gráficos de estrellas que Felicia no encontraba anoche. Quizás esté investigando por qué los omegas están tan salvajes.

“¿Por qué las pixies?” pregunta Peter distraídamente.

“¿...Porque Talia me obligó? Además son pixies, ya sabes, se alimentan de la inestabilidad mágica. Así que tiene que ver,” contesta Stiles con impaciencia, tipeando apuntes de un libro de la pila del de los universos.

“Yo no lo sabía. ¿Por qué tú sí?”

“Porque las odio y quiero que se vayan. Si quieres que algo se vaya, debes saber por qué vino. Y resulta que a las pixies les gusta la inestabilidad mágica. Significa que probablemente formen parte del problema más gordo en el que estamos envueltos, y puede que solo sean un síntoma, pero no sé. Tengo un presentimiento sobre ellas.”

“O tal vez solo las odies,” sugiere Peter.

“O eso. ¡O ambas cosas!”

Peter acerca una silla y se pone cómodo. Es su biblioteca, después de todo. “¿Por qué tan preocupado por las realidades múltiples?”

“Inestabilidad,” miente Stiles. Descaradamente. Peter está algo decepcionado; sabe que el chico puede hacerlo mejor que _eso_. Peter le ha visto mentir mejor. Pero lo dejará pasar por el momento.

“Crees que todos nuestros problemas se deben a la inestabilidad.”

“Claro.”

Interesante. Eso sí cambia la forma de investigar levemente; en vez de buscar estaciones violentas, Felicia y él deberían, tal vez, buscar estaciones inestables. “¿Crees saber qué la causó?”

Stiles suspira y se reclina en la silla, moviendo un lápiz entre sus dedos nerviosamente. Es interesante cómo mejora su coordinación con su enfado o frustración. “Nop. Ni idea. Pero en serio espero que _alguien_ la esté causando y no sea un alineamiento de las estrellas o algo así, porque si es alguien, podemos hacer algo al respecto. Con las estrellas no podemos hacer nada.”

“Las estrellas se mueven,” señala Peter.

“Sí. Y a veces toma un día quitarlas del alineamiento y a veces toma diez mil años. Ya sabes a qué me refiero con esto.”

“Mm. Supongo que sería incómodo tener que destruir una estrella,” concede Peter.

“Incluso la Death Star solo podía destruir planetas.”

“¿No te gustan los desafíos?”

“Hombre, están cortando el presupuesto de la NASA seriamente ahora. Apenas tenemos viajes espaciales; definitivamente no nos da para una Death Star.”

“Te tenemos a ti. Oí que eres mágico.”

“¡Haha! ¡Cierto! Solo que no, no puedo volar independientemente al espacio y explotar una estrella, e incluso si pudiera me tienta pensar que las consecuencias accidentales serían bastante malas, y no quiero ser responsable de ellas. Lo que sea, con suerte solo es una persona—una persona _puede_ abrir un agujero en la magia, ¿sabías? Existe. O, hey, quizás solo es una criatura enfadada haciendo caos. Como un kitsune. Quizás eso sea hasta divertido.”

Stiles tiene algo de kitsune en él, ahora que lo piensa. “Ese es nuestro problema, ¿verdad? Cualquiera podría estar causando esto. Tenemos que filtrar las opciones.”

“Lo intento.”

“Yo también,” suspira Peter. “Y no lo logro.”

“...En verdad comienzas a caerme bien,” masculla Stiles rencorosamente.

Hm. “¿Quieres que me disculpe por ser amigable?”

“Quiero que _no_ seas amigable,” le informa Stiles, agravado. “Es muy confuso, ¿okay?”

Peter tiene una serie de respuestas lista para esa clase de locura, pero su vista capta algo que le distrae. Es un panfleto escrito a mano metido debajo de la pila de los universos múltiples, como si Stiles quisiera esconderlo de quienes miraran casualmente. Peter lo saca, y sí, es _ese_ panfleto. Alza la mirada y ve a Stiles observándolo con horror.

Hay una cadena en el cuello de Stiles. Peter la ha notado antes, porque Stiles no parece del tipo que usa joyas, pero aún así lo hace. Estira la mano hacia ella y pasa un dedo alrededor de la cadena, quitando el colgante de abajo de la camisa del chico. El colgante está tiznado, quemado y parcialmente derretido, pero todavía lo reconoce. Y una vez que lo ve, ni siquiera necesita el terror visceral que sale de Stiles para ayudarlo a hacer encajar el resto de las piezas.

“Es confuso que te caiga bien,” dice pensativamente, “porque yo te maté. ¿Tengo razón?”

“Y me comiste.” Escupe Stiles, desafiante incluso ante... esta situación. “Me mataste _y_ me comiste, si estamos siendo técnicos. Y esa fue solo la gran final.” Se detiene abruptamente, ceñudo; de repente se siente culpable. “Es decir, en verdad no eras tú. No erás _tú._ Era el tipo que podrías haber sido si hubiera pasado todo aquello.”

Peter deja caer el colgante y se reclina, dejándolos a cierta distancia que ahora necesita. Intenta imaginar qué llevaría a una persona, qué llevaría a _él_ , a matar y comer a alguien como Stiles—alguien talentoso y valiente y extraño. Pero luego recuerda que, después de todo, hay mitos sobre criaturas mágicas y la transferencia de poder. Come el corazón, hereda el coraje, y así. Piensa en cuánto debió haber perdido para considerar esa una buena idea. Piensa en el estado del colgante, el colgante de Philip, tiznado y quemado.

Y entonces, con mucho cuidado, deja de pensar. “Felicia,” se escucha a sí mismo decir en la distancia por sobre el aullido del lobo. “Te necesito.”

* * *

Stiles se está _sintiendo mal_ por Peter Hale, quien está convirtiéndose en este mismo segundo, mierda. Stiles ha retrocedido del todo en la habitación, poniendo la mayor cantidad posible de muebles entre ellos, y está considerando seriamente sacar un cuchillo. E igual se siente mal.

Porque la cosa es que este es el Peter equivocado. Este Peter nunca le hizo nada a Stiles, y fue muy jodido e injusto decirle todas esas cosas a él. Stiles es un hijo de puta. Pero al menos no mencionó a Laura. Eso hubiera sido algo de un nivel de hijo de puta de Jackson Whittemore.

“¿Qué le _hiciste?_ ” ruge Felicia, entrando como un ángel de la muerte. Y, oh sí, Stiles reconoce esa mirada enloquecida y protectora hasta el punto de asesinato en su rostro. La reconoce del espejo.

Va a morir. De nuevo. Pero hey, al menos esta vez le será merecido.

Pero Felicia lo ignora por ahora. Está ocupada corriendo y arrodillándose frente a Peter, lo que es valiente, porque no se ve muy cuerdo.

Bueno. Para ser justos, se ve más cuerdo que el Peter de Stiles. Lo que en realidad no significa mucho.

“Peter,” susurra Felicia, tomando el rostro de él en sus manos, sin miedo. “Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Cat está bien, está arriba jugando con Cal. Cal está bien, está haciendo de la vida de Cat una miseria con sus Legos. Los puedes oír, ¿verdad? Escucha. Estamos todos aquí; estamos todos bien. Estamos aquí, Peter. Estamos aquí.”

Así que el ancla de Peter es su familia. No su manada, no su familia lejana. Solo su esposa e hijos—o hija, en su momento.

Y murieron incendiados. Bien.

Peter está mejorando, volviendo en sí, para nada lobuno. Aunque Stiles lo ha visto muchas veces irse al otro lado, nunca lo ha visto regresar. No es como Derek; Derek lo hace con mucho melodrama todo el tiempo, pero Peter... es más _estable_. El mismo tipo, una expresión similar, pero ha vuelto de ser casi el Peter que conocía Stiles a ser, supone Stiles, el Peter que Derek y Laura amaban.

Es bueno ver la diferencia en frente suyo. Piensa que ahora puede dejar de enloquecerse por el Peter equivocado.

“¿Qué pasó?” demanda Felicia categóricamente, con sus manos aún en el rostro de Peter, mirando a Stiles con furia por sobre su hombro.

“No es su culpa,” tranquiliza Peter, colocando sus manos sobre las de Felicia. “Solo era el mensajero. Y ya sabes qué dicen sobre disparar al mensajero.”

“Yo siempre me pregunté por qué no,” se queja Felicia, dejando ir a Peter con reticencia.

Peter se alegra. “Es una cuestión de pensar que la importancia de la información es superior a la importancia de los sentimientos de cualquier individuo sobre esa información. Los traductores del Imperio Otomano—”

“ _Peter._ ”

“...Es de otro universo. ¿No es cierto, Stiles?”

Stiles asiente, fascinado por la dinámica que mantiene el par.

Felicia cierra los ojos y se masajea la sien, como si fuera demasiado para ella. “¿Qué?”

“En su universo, aparentemente consiguió el colgante de Philip. ¿Cómo sucedió eso, por cierto?”

“Derek me lo dio,” dice Stiles.

“ _En serio._ ” Peter y Felicia se vuelven y le dirigen a Stiles la misma mirada aguzada. _Rayos_. “¿Y por qué él lo tenía para regalártelo?”

Ven, y es por esto que Stiles había planeado nunca admitir nada de esto. “Todos los demás estaban muertos.”

Felicia jadea, pero Peter solo frunce el ceño de forma pensativa. “Todos excepto yo.”

Cora y él, pero eso es complicado y Stiles se niega a tocar el tema. “Bueno, estuviste, uh... catatónico por un tiempo. Y todo quemado—¿sabes qué? Esto ahora no es relevante para nuestras vidas. Digamos que tu cuerpo sanó, pero tu mente todavía era tostada. Y creo que tu ancla era la venganza.”

“¿Derek era el alfa?” pregunta Peter, y por supuesto que eso fue lo único que entendió.

“Sí.”

“¿ _Derek_ era el _alfa_?”

“Cállate, ¿okay? Tú también fuiste el alfa un tiempo, y lo hiciste muchísimo peor que él.”

Peter ignora este detalle. “Sí, sí, pero yo estaba loco.”

“Sí, bueno, tampoco era que Derek no tuviera bastantes tuercas flojas.”

“Hm.”

“¿Le dijiste a alguien más de esto?” pregunta Felicia, nada feliz. Tampoco es que Stiles esté muy feliz con esto, okay, Stiles es el _menos feliz_.

“No. Es un tema muy incómodo para mí.”

“Deberíamos contarle a Talia y Kevin,” murmura Felicia a Peter.

“No les _digan_ ,” insiste Stiles, señalando a Peter como una demostración, horrorizado. “¡Mira lo que pasa cuando la gente se entera! No prueba nada; solo hace que todos me odien. Siento haberle dicho a Peter.”

“Técnicamente no lo hiciste. Yo lo descubrí solo,” dice Peter socarronamente. Genial, ha tomado bastante bien la idea de asesinar brutalmente a Stiles con sus garras.

“Bien por ti,” masculla Stiles con rencor. “¿Por qué no le das a los demás la oportunidad de descubrirlos ellos mismos, eh?”

“¿Cómo se siente?” pregunta Peter, intrigado. “¿Estar familiarizado con una realidad alternativa? ¿Poder más o menos predecir el futuro?”

“Es como jugar un ajedrez tridimensional en donde todas las piezas crean sus propias reglas,” le cuenta Stiles. “O sea que apesta, y estoy cansado de hacerlo.”

“Técnicamente,” dice Felicia, “no hubieras venido a menos que tuvieras algo que contribuir. Así es como funciona la magia, en teoría. Intenta enviar al usuario al cuerpo más cercano disponible para que ese usuario sea útil para la familia Hale.”

Stiles está un 90% seguro de que inventó eso solo para asustarlo. Aunque quizás haber ojeado la letra pequeña en el panfleto haya sido un error. “Sin presión, entonces.”

“Deberíamos decirle a Talia y Kevin,” dice Felicia de nuevo.

“¿Qué probaría eso?” demanda Stiles. “Esto—esto es como lo de las pixies, ¿verdad? No es algo de hombres lobo, es solo, no sé. Un problema aparte.”

“Crees que eres un síntoma,” declara Peter con un tono feliz de que se le prendió la bombita. “Inestabilidad, dijiste. Las pixies son un síntoma. Y aquí estás tú, de otro mundo. Lo crees, ¿no es cierto? Crees que eres un síntoma del problema.”

“¿Sí, de acuerdo? Sí,” espeta Stiles. “Creo que soy un síntoma. Y por cierto, me retracto: no me caes para nada.”

“No eres un problema aparte,” interrumpe Felicia impacientemente. “El colgante significa que claramente eres un problema de la familia Hale. Le diré a Talia.”

“ _Bien_.” Stiles entierra su cara en sus manos. “Dile, lo que sea, haz lo que quieras. Pero no le digas a sus hijos, ¿está bien? Porque ni siquiera quiero _pensar_ en qué haría Laura. Y Derek hará una cara si se entera, y no soporto su cara cuando hace eso.”

“Solo le diré a mi alfa,” concede Felicia.

“Derek de nuevo,” murmura Peter con alegría. “Derek, Derek, Derek.”

“Cállate, era _mi_ alfa.”

“Por supuesto.” Peter le sonríe con malicia.

 _Una vez te prendí fuego,_ piensa Stiles. _Y no me arrepiento para nada_.

* * *

Stiles sube las escaleras corriendo desde la biblioteca y casi choca de frente con Derek, lo que sería bastante alarmante—Stiles siempre parece saber dónde están todos; nunca está tan alejado de saber quién está cerca. Pero en este momento, eso es lo menos preocupante de todo.

Stiles huele a Peter y a Felicia, y está prácticamente derritiéndose de la culpa y estrés y enfado. En serio, ¿qué mierda les pasa a Stiles y Peter?

“¿Qué te sucede?” demanda Derek, alarmado.

“¿Cómo se llaman los hijos de Peter?” Stiles Stilinski: rey de la cohesión. “¿Cat y Cal?”

“Caterina y CalÍgula,” suspira Derek. Los años de esos niños en la secundaria van a ser un infierno.

Stiles pestañea. “Creía que el mío era malo. ¿Su hijo se llama _Calígula?”_

“Stiles no es tan malo.”

“Si, bueno, Stiles no es mi nombre. ¿Pero _Calígula_? ¿En serio?”

“Dijo que nadie jodía con Calígula.”

“A Calígula lo asesinaron, hombre. Bastante joven. Hay una película de eso y todo.”

“Supongo... que nadie jodía con él hasta que lo asesinaron. A mí no me mires, yo no elegí el nombre.”

“¿Y cuál es la historia con Caterina?”

“Felicia lo eligió. Caterina es humana, así que Felicia dijo que tenían que nombrarla como alguien duro. Caterina Sforza. Búscala. A ella tampoco la jodían.”

“¿Como nadie jodía con Calígula?”

“No, la gente _en serio_ no la molestaba. Y si lo hacían no vivían para contarlo. Torturaba a sus enemigos por diversión y mataba a quien le caía mal y fue jefa de batalla mientras estaba embarazada. Esto sucedió como en los 1400s, tal vez... Creo que asesinó a un papa o algo. Luego se aburrió de la política, se hizo monja, y murió de neumonía en un convento.”

“Bajo el gobierno de un nuevo papa, ¿eh? Okay, sí, tienes que adorar ese nombre. Pero Calígula, ugh, no. No fue bien pensado.”

Derek no sabe cuándo sucedió, pero Stiles ya no siente esas emociones negativas. Está... centrado, quizás. Como debería estar. Derek no entiende por qué burlarse de los nombres de sus primos tendría ese efecto, pero como sea, se alegra de que así sea. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Ahora le dio curiosidad.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Stiles, y sus latidos se aceleran sin razón aparente. Sus latidos siempre se aceleran sin razón aparente; Derek está intentando dejar de preocuparse por ello.

“Tu verdadero nombre,” repite. “Dijiste que no era Stiles.”

“No lo es.”

“¿Y cuál es tu nombre?”

“Me llamo igual al padre de mi madre.”

“¿Y su nombre era...?”

“¿Qué te importa? Está muerto.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“¿Qué?”

Derek se rinde.

“Hey,” Stiles dice bajito luego de un momento, extrañamente vacilante. “Uh. Gracias.” Coge el hombro de Derek por un segundo, sea para el confort de Derek o para el suyo propio. Y luego se da media vuelta y se va, así nada más, en un enriedo de señales conflictivas y olores confusos.

Derek ni siquiera está seguro de querer ser capaz de comprender a Stiles.

* * *

Luego del casi-desastre con Peter, Stiles en serio esperaba que le dieran la semana de descanso o algo parecido. No sabe por qué se molesta en desear ese tipo de cosas, porque obviamente nunca suceden. Y generalmente es por culpa suya.

No diría que está acosando a los Argent, exactamente. No acosando en el sentido de la palabra. Pero está mirándolos muy de cerca, incluyendo cyber...acoso. Sí, okay, los está cyberacosando. Pero valen la pena el esfuerzo y la ilegalidad, porque significa que ya sabe qué tan preocupantes son los hábitos de internet de Allison.

Allison tiene un problema. Una obsesión con los hombres lobo y una obsesión con las armas y unos amigos de internet bastante preocupantes y un _problema_.

Stiles en serio quería evitarlo esta vez, pero parece que no sucederá. Es el Problema Allison, toma dos. Con suerte lo solucionarán con más gracia que la vez pasada (aunque sabe que es muy poco probable).

Stiles, por lo menos, tiene una ventaja esta vez: ya entiende a Allison. Sabe que quiere ser una buena persona, pero también es una asesina desde su nacimiento. _Sonríe_ cuando dispara a alguien. Intenta asegurarse de que solo esté disparando a los malos, pero su definición de 'malos' se vuelve bastante flexible cuando quiere hacer sufrir a alguien. Es una sadista en secreto.

No que eso sea sorprendente ni nada. Ni siquiera tienes que pensar si es innato o adquirido porque claramente es ambos.

Gracias a eso, Allison necesita a alguien que la observe fijamente para que no se vuelva loca y mate a todo aquel que le irrite. Stiles no puede hacerlo—ya tiene suficiente con su padre y Scott y los Hale. Así que le dejará esto a Scott (oh, Dios, no quiere tener que hablar de esto con Scott), y... Chris. El último Argent cuerdo que queda.

Lo que significa que también tiene que hablar con Chris. Eso no será divertido. Incluso puede que termine corriendo por su vida dependiendo de cómo Chris se tome la conversación. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

“¡Sr. Argent!” dice Stiles alegremente cuando abre la puerta (de la misma casa, ¿en serio debería ser la misma casa? ¿Es raro o no? ¿Sería más raro un apartamento?) “Hola. Soy, um. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Viniste por Allison,” decide Chris, intentando verse amigable y acogedor. No es una expresión que quede muy cómoda en su rostro.

“En realidad, vine por ti.”

La expresión de Chris pasa a ser sospechosa con un toque de amenaza, o sea, su expresión de siempre. Stiles la encuentra ambiguamente tranquilizadora. “En serio.”

“En serio. Solo me preguntaba qué trajo aquí a los Argent. Porque, ya sabes, creía que la manada local tenía jurisdicción en Beacon Hills sobre las amenazas sobrenaturales, así que...”

Chris coge a Stiles por la nuca y lo arrastra adentro de la casa, dando un portazo tras de sí y luego empotrándolo contra la puerta. Ah, este lugar viejo y familiar. Chris es tan abusador a veces.

“¿Quién es la manada local?” demanda Chris.

“¿Por qué crees que hay siquiera una pequeñísima probabilidad de que te lo diga?” pregunta Stiles incrédulamente.

Chris muestra los dientes. Se nota que lucha con monstruos. “¿Qué carajo eres?”

“Solo un chico humano que sabe demasiado para su propio bien.”

“Lo dudo.”

“Y ese es tu privilegio. Pero no importa, así que ¿puedes contestar mi pregunta?”

Es horrible, pero Stiles está disfrutando molestar a Chris. Estaba algo solo sin estos bastardos que no confían en nadie en su vida. Claramente hay algo mal en su cabeza.

“Estoy jubilado,” dice Chris con reticencia luego de un segundo, aflojando la fuerza de su mano en Stiles. “El hecho de que Beacon Hills estuviera bajo control era parte de su encanto. Aunque lo estoy encontrando más activo sobrenaturalmente de lo que quería.”

“¿Así que los viejos instintos volvieron y te atacaron? ¿Esa es tu excusa?”

Chris lo empotra de nuevo contra la puerta. La tolerancia de la familia Argent contra los comentarios inapropiados es muy limitada. Stiles debería haber recordado ese detalle.

“¡Okay, está bien! Bien, no te preguntaré sobre eso, cálmate. ¿Así que dices que te mudaste a Beacon Hills para vivir una vida tranquila?” Su mente está en shock. “Um, creo que vas a estar decepcionado, porque primero hay kanimas y unos pocos omegas sueltos, luego hay pixies y packs de alfas y sacrificios humanos, y luego cuando quieres acordar, llega un apocalipsis sobrenatural, muerte y muerte y muerte.”

“¿Eso es lo que predices?”

“Eso es lo que sé.”

“¿Cómo?”

“No te preocupes. Es algo de un universo alterno.”

“...Así que ves el futuro.”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. No está ni cerca de ver el futuro, pero tiene una política de dejar creer a los demás lo que quieran creer hasta que a él le convenga corregirles.

“¡Eres una bruja!” acusa Chris.

“Oh, Dios mío, vivo en un sketch de Monty Python,” se queja Stiles. “¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora? Por favor, porque necesito tener una conversación cuerda contigo sobre problemas reales, no lidiar con tus problemas de locura paranoica. ¿Okay?”

“Entonces dices que no eres una bruja.”

“No, digo que no importa, y que eres un grano en el culo.”

Chris hace su gesto de poner su dedo cerca de la cara de Stiles. Un día Stiles va a morder ese dedo. “Si vienes aquí a pedirle un favor a mi familia, no creo que sea muy inteligente antagonizarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho.”

“No te estoy pidiendo ningún favor,” insiste Stiles, dolido. “Te estoy advirtiendo de algo.”

“Entonces me estás amenazando.”

“Hombre, tienes tantos problemas. No. No, no te estoy amenazando, no te estoy pidiendo un favor, y no voy a decir el nombre de nadie. Te estoy advirtiendo de algo externo a todos nosotros para que puedas estar preparado. Creo que estaría bueno si estuvieras preparado. Puede que me ayude, e incluso si no lo hace, no hay ningún daño en contártelo.”

Por primera vez, Chris parece haber llegado a la Tierra del Sentido Común. Por supuesto que no puede durar; Allison escoge ese momento para llamar desde arriba, su voz aguda y sorprendida. “¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Oh, solo asaltando un menor en la entrada,” masculla Stiles, mirando con furia a Chris, quien lo deja libre y se aparta, devolviéndole la mirada con interés. “Debe ser martes.”

“ _¿Stiles?_ ” La voz de Allison se eleva hasta casi gritar.

“No pasa nada, Allison,” le llama Stiles, intentando hacerla verse menos preocupada y pálida, porque desde su experiencia, una Allison preocupada y pálida rápidamente puede transformarse en una Allison vengadora y homicida. “Tu papá acaba de enterarse que soy algo mágico y le llegó un ataque de hijo de puta prejuicioso, pero creo que ya se le ha pasado. Estamos bien.”

“Y qué sentido de la palabra _bien_ ,” masculla Chris.

“¿Acabas de decir _mágico_?” demanda Allison. “¡¿Scott sabe de esto?!”

Esta conversación está yendo de la manera exacta en la que Stiles temía que fuera. “Sí, Scott sabe.”

“¿Sabe de los hombres lobo?”

“Sí.”

“¿ _Conoce_ alguno?”

“Creo que estadísticamente hablando la mayoría de la gente conoce a uno o dos. Parece que tienen la misma frecuencia genética que el cabello rojo. Por supuesto, puedes no darte cuenta porque no puedes ver al lobo en la gente, y no hay un porcentaje que ande compartiendo, porque eso puede que termine en disparos. Mientras que nadie dispara a los pelirrojos... aunque hay algo raro contra ellos en el Reino Unido. Probablemente porque los ingleses tengan todo ese racismo contra los irlandeses, no estoy muy seguro. Igual eso no aplica en California. Vivan los pelirrojos.”

Allison parece haber perdido el hilo de cualquier argumento que estaba intentando plantear, así que esa es una ganada. Chris parece que quiere partirle la cabeza contra la pared; eso puede también ser una ganada. La gente habla mal de Stiles cuando se va por las ramas, pero eso es porque no se dan cuenta de la fantástica arma que puede llegar a ser. Y si se dice eso a sí mismo deliberadamente en la mayoría de las ocasiones, nadie tiene que saberlo.

“¿Allison?” sigue, porque nadie lo detuvo. “¿Te molesta si hablo con tu padre un segundo? Luego puedes hacerme veinte preguntas o lo que quieras.”

“Okaaaaay,” dice Allison dudosamente, desvaneciéndose hacia atrás de la baranda como un ninja. Stiles quisiera aprender ese truco. Allison es tan ruda sin intentarlo.

Y da miedo. Da mucho miedo, lo que es el punto de esta visita. “Bien. Chris, básicamente, este es el tema: hay una especie de inestabilidad mágica en la zona, estamos intentando saber por qué y eliminarla, pero mientras tanto, las cosas van a ser raras.”

“¿Quieres que te ayude a luchar con los... síntomas?” adivina Chris.

“Siempre adivinas mal,” le informa Stiles. “No. O supongo que sí, no sé, no me importa, si quieres. Dispara tantas pixies como quieras, pero pensé que estabas jubilado. No, solo quiero que mantengas la vista en Allison.”

“Es mi hija,” espeta Chris.

“Sí, exactamente. Es tu hija. Y ambos sabemos cómo es el resto de tu familia, y a lo que me refiero es—Allison es genial y todo, pero si se le mete en la cabeza que tiene razón y alguien más no, no tiene límites. No los tiene de una forma que es profundamente atemorizante y peligrosa para todos, incluido tú. Y ella.”

“Dices que mi propia hija me traicionaría.”

“No exactamente... No es como si mataría a sus seres queridos. Solo, uh, sus conocidos casuales.”

“Lo has visto en tus visiones.”

“Lo he vivido, ¿okay? Y disparó a un cazador porque creía que estaba equivocado, y luego disparó como posesa a una pareja de lobos adolescentes porque no le caía su alfa. Solo digo que la _observes_ , porque es genial en muchas maneras, pero aún es familia de Gerard.”

“ _Yo_ soy familia de Gerard,” gruñe Chris.

“Lo sé, y no tengo idea de cómo el gen malvado te esquivó mayoritariamente, pero felicitaciones. ¿Está vivo, por cierto?”

“¿Gerard? No.”

“Oh, bien. Es decir, siento tu pérdida. Igualmente, lo que quiero decir es que Kate potencialmente podría incendiar una casa con una familia entera dentro, Allison potencialmente podría disparar adolescentes inocentes, pero tú sigues tu código. El punto de mi visita es para decir: lávale el cerebro a Allison con todo lo de _haz caso al código_ todo lo que puedas. Métele una buena doctrina esta vez. Hará de nuestras vidas algo mucho más sencillo.”

“¿Y qué harás si no puedo controlarla?” demanda Chris, porque todavía cree que esto es una charla amenazadora. Stiles suspira.

“¿Yo? Nada,” dice Stiles, rodando los ojos. “O sea, haré lo mejor que pueda para evitar que mate a alguien que me cae bien, pero la verdad es que a mí ella me cae también. Además, no es mi trabajo controlar a los cazadores. Ese es tu problema.”

“No te entiendo,” dice Chris con los ojos aguzados.

Stiles asiente, calmado. “Me lo dicen mucho.”

* * *

Hay un golpe en la puerta, y Stiles tentativamente asoma la cabeza, con las cejas alzadas como una pregunta. “¿Puedo entrar?”

No se ve nada diferente de como estaba ayer. ¿Por qué lo haría? Aparentemente también era una bruja ayer, aunque nunca pareció nada que no fuera un adolescente sarcástico, estresado y frágil. No hay nada en él que sugiera que podría matar a todos en la habitación con solo pensarlo.

Aunque Allison también se ve indefensa.

“Seguro,” dice. “Pasa.”

Stiles se desliza dentro de la habitación y la estudia. “¿Vas a actuar rara conmigo por esto?”

“Probablemente,” admite. Mentir parece ser inútil cuando se va a enterar tan pronto.

“Okay.” La mira con duda, nerviosamente callado para ser él. “Eso quiere decir... ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que me dispares con un arco y flecha? Solo para saber.”

“ _¿Qué?_ ¡No haría eso! No si no lastimas a nadie. Igual estamos jubilados.”

“¿Segura? Porque te está saliendo bien la cara de homicidio justificado.”

“¡Stiles! Mira, no me _gusta_ que seas una bruja, pero no significa que te voy a matar porque lo seas. Aunque tú hayas elegido ese camino. No es como—como los hombres lobo, quienes no siempre pueden elegir, e igual después no pueden cambiar de opinión.”

“Bueno, Allison, no me _gusta_ que seas cazadora, lo que es algo que tú eliges, pero sí me gusta tu persona. Es como cuando un amigo tiene una novia malvada, y desearías que la dejara, pero no lo odias por ello. Solo te preocupas por él.”

Allison aguza la vista. “¿En esta analogía, soy la novia malvada?”

“Um, creo que Scott era la novia malvada. No, espera, cazar era la novia malvada. Espera, ahora estoy confundido.”

Es tan... _Stiles_. “Somos dos.”

“Sí, bueno. ¡Oh! Esto es raro, pero, uh... dime cuál es la filosofía de cazar de tu tía Kate.”

“Um... ¿por qué?”

“Porque me interesa. ¡Porque te pregunté, okay! ¿Qué, es información clasificada?”

Allison rueda los ojos y se pregunta, no por primera vez, si Scott tiene alguna técnica secreta para lidiar con Stiles cuando se pone así. “No es clasificado, pero no debería ser importante. Nunca vendrá aquí.”

“¿Por qué no?” pregunta Stiles con un nivel de interés que es francamente sospechoso.

“Odia Beacon Hills. Nunca dice el por qué.”

“Ajá.”

“Creo... creo que lo tomó bastante mal cuando mi abuelo—su padre—murió. Murió en Beacon Hills, y ella... es como si creyera que él la abandonó. Solo tenía dieciséis.”

Stiles asiente pensativamente, { los dedos y tocando sus labios con ellos. “¿Qué tanto más joven es Kate que tu papá?”

“¿Por qué me preguntas? Porque esto es raro, Stiles. Este es un interrogatorio bastante sospechoso.” Especialmente de una bruja.

“Me obsesiono fácil; eso tú lo sabes. Tu papá te entrenó, ¿verdad? Así que si tu padre murió cuando Kate era tan joven—¿quién la entrenó?”

“Mi abuelo lo hizo primero. Pero luego supongo que Papá y, y Mamá se encargaron. Vivió con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Su filosofía es muy parecida a la nuestra, solo que no caza nada que no sean lobos. Y es _muy_ quisquillosa con quién elige cazar. Tiene que tener pruebas verídicas. Es... algo fanática.” Allison quiere mucho a Kate, por supuesto, pero cada año se vuelve más rara y parecida a una ermitaña. Allison ya no la comprende.

Pero Stiles parece hacerlo, porque deja caer las manos y asiente como si ahora todo tuviera sentido. “Se rebela contra Gerard,” dice.

“¿Por qué sabes el nombre de mi abuelo?” demanda Allison con frialdad, intentando no entrar en pánico. “¿Por qué sabes el de Kate?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros como si no diera miedo o si no fuera invasivo. “Argent. Son famosos. O quizás tengan mala fama, si hablamos de Gerard—en serio había algo mal con ese tipo. No como tu papá. La gente respeta Chris—sigue el código, ¿sabes? Pero de Kate no sé mucho.”

“Bueno, ella no _está aquí_ ,” le recuerda Allison bruscamente. “Así que no veo por qué tienes que preocuparte por ella.”

“Porque me preocupa.” Se encoge de hombros. “Es lo que hago. Mi identidad. Stiles Stilinski, preocupador profesional. Hey, ¿sabes cómo murió Gerard?”

Él se lo buscó. “Unas brujas lo mataron.”

“Oh.” Pestañea. “Qué incómodo.”

“Bastante.”

“¿Por qué lo mataron? ¿Cómo lo mataron? ¿Dónde está enterrado?”

Wow. Le acaba de dar una razón bastante sólida para no confiar en él, y él responde con veinte preguntas. Es tan...

Allison se recuerda a sí misma que no debe gustarle el hecho de que tenga tantas agallas. “No tengo idea. Y si la tuviera, tampoco te diría, Stiles.”

“¡Fría!” solloza Stiles, cogiéndose el pecho. “Solo quiero estar seguro de que en serio está bien muerto.”

“Está muerto,” insiste Allison. “Hace años que lo está.”

“Cierto. O al menos eso es lo que quieren que pienses.”

Allison cierra los ojos brevemente y ruega a por algo de paciencia. “Lo investigaré. ¿Feliz? ¿Alguna otra cosa rara que quieras saber sobre mi familia? ¿Algún favor pequeño que pueda hacer por ti, tal vez? Porque me encanta ayudar brujas; es un hobbie que tengo.”

“Genial,” dice Stiles, y si se da cuenta de su sarcasmo, lo esconde bien. “Porque me encantaría tener una copia del bestiario de tu familia.”

¿Quiere el _qué_?  2 “No querrás decir—”

“ _Mi Dios_ , no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquí también? ¡No es gracioso! Allison, no deberías siquiera—quise decir _bestiario_. Es un libro de criaturas mitológicas, deberías saberlo, me das verguenza ajena. Porque sé que tienes uno. Escrito en latín arcaico, lamentablemente.”

“...Entonces deberías preguntarle a mi padre.”

“Sí, tu padre no es mi mayor fan. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?”

“Yo tampoco soy tu mayor fan. Y Papá querrá saber para qué lo quiero.”

“Para estudiarlo, obviamente. Es más facil si tienes tu propia copia. ¡Allison Argent: Supercazadora!”

“Estamos jubilados.”

“Lo que sea, los soldados nunca mueren.”

“¿Y qué haría yo con un libro en latín arcaico de todos modos?”

“Eres amiga de Lydia Martin, mírate, y ella sabe latín arcaico.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sip.”

“¿Qué tan inteligente es?”

“Bastante, ¿verdad?” Y instantáneamente sus ojos brillan con la admiración. Es muy difícil eso de que le caiga mal. “Es una _genio_. Y demasiado inteligente para enamorarse de mí, pero no lo suficiente como para no enamorarse de Jackson. En serio me confunde, no te miento. ¿No podría haber elegido, no sé, a Rodriguez? Alguien que no sea la escoria del planeta. Sería mucho más fácil aceptar eso.”

Allison se encuentra intentando no reír a pesar de sus principios, su entrenamiento, y su buen juicio. “Stiles. Jackson no es la escoria del planeta.”

“Sí que lo es. Solo que a veces es genial un jueves sí y otro no; eso turbia el agua. Quizás es eso lo que tienen Lydia y él. La atracción de la confusión mutua. Espera, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¡Bestiario! Estamos hablando del bestiario.”

“Está bien,” suspira, sabiendo que se arrepentirá incluso cuando accede. “Te conseguiré una copia del bestiario. Y le pediré a Lydia que lo traduzca. Y cuando me pregunte cosas incómodas, le diré que hable contigo.”

“Es justo,” acepta Stiles, asintiendo con ímpetu. “Totalmente justo. Allison, eres la mejor.”

Allison sospecha que lo que es, de hecho, es la más crédula, pero ya es algo tarde para estar preocupándose por eso.

 


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no está corregido, así que si encuentran algún error por favor háganmelo saber.

Capítulo III

El día después de enterarse de que es bruja, Allison ignora a Stiles en la escuela. Stiles no está sorprendido, pero para Scott sí es complicado—el pobre ha estado saltando entre ellos como una pinball confundida todo el día. Lo que está pasando ahora es un ejemplo—hace un rato estaba almorzando con Allison afuera, pero ahora está aquí, entrando en la cafetería como si no pudiera evitarlo.

“¡Stiles!”

“¿Sí, Scott?”

“¡El abuelo—el abuelo de Allison se llama Gerard!”

“Es cierto. O se llamaba, supongo.”

“Oh, rayos. ¿Así que en serio es _el_ Gerard?”

“Okay, la cosa es así: no estoy seguro. Es decir, _sí_ es el Gerard, pero su familia es donde la línea de tiempo cambia. Primero, y supongo que Allison no mencionó esto, Gerard ha estado muerto por años en este universo. No sé si era malvado o no. Claro que los Argents solían ser extremadamente difíciles de matar en mi universo, así que... siento algo de sospecha sobre cuán muerto está realmente.”

Scott sacude la cabeza incrédulamente. “Hombre, tu _vida_.”

“Hombre, _lo sé_.”

“Stiles,” dice Lydia Martin de la nada, caminando intencionadamente hacia su mesa como si fuera algo que sucediera normalmente. “Tengo preguntas que hacerte.”

Y un cuchillo en su garganta si no las contesta, aparentemente. Ah, la nostalgia. “¿...Las tienes?”

“Así es. Allison me pidió un favor interesante esta mañana.”

“Oh,” respira Stiles, dejándose deslizar en su silla de plástico de la cafetería.

“Creía que habías dicho—que habías prometido, de hecho—que no mencionarías mis habilidades de traducción a nadie más.”

“Bueno, sí, pero... ¿esto era importante?”

“Era un bestiario, Stiles. ¿Qué tan importante puede ser?”

Scott está poniendo una expresión bastante familiar de sorpresa/gracia, y Stiles sabe qué se viene antes de que susurre, “No querrá decir—”2

“No, no quiere decir eso, mi Dios, Scott, ¿en serio? Un bestiario es un libro de criaturas míticas. Cállate o juro que te mataré.”

Scott se calla, ofendido. Lydia alza una ceja perfecta con trágica duda.

“En verdad es importante,” le dice Stiles con disculpa.

Ella cruza los brazos. “Explícate.”

“¿...en serio quieres hablar de esto aquí?”

“Bien.” Busca en su bolsa y saca un cuaderno, dejándolo con fuerza frente a Stiles junto a un bolígrafo. “Escribe tu dirección. Pasaré el sábado a las cuatro. Estoy esperando una explicación bastante increíble, Stiles, y posiblemente otro vestido también.”

Stiles antes no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto Lydia había estado carcomida por el... miedo, la negación, su reticencia a enterarse de qué sucedía. Su trauma.

Esta Lydia no está traumatizada ni conflictuada, y una Lydia con un propósito es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Stiles lo sabía, pero no lo había pensado en este contexto. Hombres lobo y brujas, corran por sus vidas.

Debido esto, Stiles obedientemente escribe su dirección. Lydia asiente satisfecha y marcha hacia su propia mesa. Scott está mirando a Stiles como si fuera una criatura alienígena que acaba de caer del cielo.

“No puedo creer que Lydia te _hable_ ahora,” dice, tan incrédulo que le ofende.

“Es porque tengo algo que quiere por primera vez,” explica Stiles. “Y además porque ya no quiero una oportunidad con ella. Ahora sé que me depara una devoción de amistad y una indiferencia romántica.”

“Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te queda bien ser indiferente?”

“Ser indiferente le queda bien a todos, Scott, y la desesperación es la cosa menos atractiva del mundo. Es una de las contradicciones del romance.”

“Creí que tenías un plan de diez años para hacer que Lydia se enamorara de ti,” dice Scott, mirándolo preocupado.

“Oh, ¿tu Stiles también lo tenía? Claro. Y sí, lo tenía, pero... supongo que estoy aprendiendo a dejar ir algunas cosas. Esa es una habilidad que nunca había tenido, así que estoy muy orgulloso.” En realidad está horrorizado, pero no quiere entrar en el tema; no es como Scott todavía pudiera saber cuándo miente. “Solo toma morir, ¡y tú también puedes aprender a superar cosas!”

Scott alterna entre el shock y la exasperación antes de quedarse con exasperación como emoción elegida, y eso mismo es por lo que Stiles y él son amigos. “¿En serio le contarás a Lydia sobre los hombres lobo?”

“Tengo que. Es una mujer con un propósito, Scott. Si no le digo, se enterará ella sola y me odiará porque no le dije.” Hay que pensar de antemano. “Hey, Allison y tú deberían venir.”

“¿...Por qué?”

“Ustedes también pueden hacer preguntas. Sí, sé que las tienes. Me preocupa estar accidentalmente siendo demasiado críptico, como si me estuviera convirtiendo en Deaton Junior o algo. Eso sería horrible.”

“¿Por qué Allison querría hacerte preguntas?”

“Allison se enteró que puedo hacer magia y ahora está medio convencida de que voy a asesinar a todos.”

“¿ _Qué_?”

“Fue criada por fanáticos, Scott. Ya te lo dije.”

“¡Pero ella te conoce!”

“El fanatismo no tiene sentido, esa es una de sus características principales. Además, creo que está intentando reprimirlo... vagamente. O quizás esté intentando luchar contra el impulso de reprimirlo; no voy a fingir que la entiendo. Pero deberías traerla. Um, asegúrate de que no tenga armas primero. Revisa sus zapatos. Hablo en serio—por algo usa botas. Y si pudieras hablarle del tema _no podemos ser todos amigos_ , eso sería genial.”

Scott suspira y esconde la cabeza en sus manos. “Fantástico,” dice. “Esto es fantástico.”

Un problema menos, o al menos un problema delegado a Scott exitosamente. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es preocuparse sobre los mensajes misteriosos que le comenzaron a llegar de Derek. Porque cuando hay mensajes misteriosos de Derek, la cosa siempre termina siendo un desastre.

* * *

“¿Cómo que _cortado al medio?_ ” Demanda Stiles incrédulamente.

Una persona normal, piensa Derek, estaría asustada ahora. Stiles suena más que nada enfadado. Derek necesita dejar de comparar a Stiles con gente normal, porque es una gran pérdida de tiempo. “Eso dije.”

“Pero claro. Llegaron cazadores. Porque eso es justo lo que necesitábamos.” Stiles comienza a caminar por la cocina mientras se tira del cabello. “Por otro lado, los omegas están locos, así que... ¿realmente nos importa si los cortan a la mitad? ¿Nos importa? ¿Le importa a tu madre?” Se detiene y mira a Derek fijamente como si él tuviera la respuesta.

Derek realmente desea que el resto de la familia no estuviera fuera haciendo la limpieza, porque odia que la gente lo mire así. Generalmente es su indicio para dejar que Laura u otra persona tome las riendas. Pero esta vez está atascado. “Los cazadores normales no hubieran dejado así el cuerpo,” señala. “Eso fue un mensaje.”

“Maravilloso,” gime Stiles, volviendo a caminar. “¿Un mensaje a quienquiera que esté controlando a los omegas? Porque eso sería malo, pero no necesariamente problema nuestro. ¿O un mensaje para ti? Porque eso sería un problema muy enorme, y mierda, eso significa que tengo que hablar con Chris de nuevo.”

“¿Chris...?”

“Argent.”

Derek se frota la frente, intentando ahuyentar la migraña por confusión que puede sentir que se acerca. “Creí que habías dicho que no confiabas en los Argent.”

“No lo hago. Pero Chris es el mejor entre ellos, y he estado intentando de mantener a sus familiares más locos en una correa.”

Derek se pregunta cómo fue esa conversación. O quizás no quiera saberlo. No, definitivamente no quiere saberlo. “Debería ir contigo cuando hables con él. Como un representante de la manada.”

“Nah, está bien. No vale la—sería más feliz si nunca averigua quiénes son ustedes. Yo me encargaré.”

“Okay,” acepta Derek con reticencia. No le gusta la idea de que Stiles esté a solas con cazadores, pero ya sobrevivió el hablar con Argent. Y definitivamente es un mejor diplómata que Derek. Todos lo son.

Pero Stiles se detiene y se vuelve lentamente hacia Derek. “Tú... ¿confías mucho en las personas, no?”

Derek se encoge de hombros. Hace meses que conoce a Stiles, y Stiles no ha hecho nada que no inspire confianza. ¿Por qué no confiar en él?

“Seguro. ¿Por qué no lo harías?” Continúa Stiles con un tono de horrorosa comprensión. “Tu familia es genial; nunca te mintieron. Tus amigos o conocidos o lo que sea son normales. Nunca te pasa nada malo.”

“Yo no diría que _nada_ —”

“No, cállate, en serio. Nada malo de verdad te ha pasado nunca.”

Derek piensa en la forma en la que huele Stiles siempre que piensa en su antigua manada. Es cierto que Derek no tiene nada que se le compare. Ladea la cabeza, concediéndole el argumento.

“Pero Derek... aunque suene como una madre, eso no significa que nada te vaya a pasar algún día. Así que quizás deberías—oh, Dios, no puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto—tal vez deberías ser más, um. Cuidadoso. Apenas me conoces, y seamos sinceros, yo soy muy sospechoso. No deberías aceptar todo lo que te digo.”

Derek alza una ceja. “¿Estás diciendo que me estás engañando?”

“Estoy diciendo que no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber si puedes confiar en mí o no. Podría ser un asesino en serie.”

“Eres demasiado joven.”

“¡Ha sucedido! En realidad conocí a un asesino serial de mi edad. Toma eso, estadística.”

Okay, eso es... increíblemente perturbador y algo que retomar otro día. “Nunca hueles a sangre. O a furia asesina. O a lujuria en situaciones extrañas.”

“Podría estar escondiéndolo todo porque te estoy manipulando. Podría estar engañándote a largo plazo personalmente, Derek Hale.”

“¿Estás haciendo eso?”

“¿Qué? ¡No!”

“Ahí lo tienes.”

“ _¡_ _No,_ no lo tengo! No puedes tomar _mi palabra_ nada más, Dios mío, ¿qué te pasa? Confías en la gente demasiado fácilmente, y algún día, alguien va a... puta madre, este es el mundo opuesto. Luego Scott va a decirme que deje de pensar en mi vida amorosa. Ya me duele la cabeza.”

“¿Tienes una vida amorosa?”

“Okay, ese no es el punto.”

“Tomaré eso como un no.”

“Haha, eres tronchante. Bien. Enamórate de la primera cara bonita que veas, entérate demasiado tarde que es una cazadora psicópata, muere una espantosa muerte. No me importa.”

Derek siente una repentina y terrible sospecha de que sabe qué le sucedió a la manada de Stiles. “Stiles...”

“¿Qué? Dios mío, esa cara triste, no sabía que tu cara podía tener esa expresión, ¿qué significa?”

“Solo significa... ¿sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, no? No sé qué te pasó antes, pero puedes confiar en _nosotros_.”

“Me estás matando, hombre.”

“¡Es en serio!”

“Sé que es en serio, es por eso que esto es tan—ese sermón era para ti, ¿okay? Yo soy capaz de confiar, sí confío en ustedes, esto no trata de mí. Esto es sobre _ti_ , y sobre el hecho de que probablemente confías en el señor de los helados porque te dio helado. Solo estoy diciendo que a veces el señor que vende helados es un abusador de niños.”

Esto está asustándolo. “¿...Te _abusaron_?”

Stiles lanza un grito mudo en frustración y lanza las manos al aire. “¡Cada vez que te advierto de algo no estoy hablando de mi propio pasado trágico! ¡Ah! ¡Esto explica tanto de ti!”

“¿Qué? No, no lo hace.”

“¡Sí que lo hace! Ugh, me siento _viejo_.”

“No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.”

“Sí, bueno, claramente nunca la tienes.”

Derek ya está hasta la coronilla de esta conversación, y Stiles también—huele a tristeza.

Derek odia eso y necesita que pare. “Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo hablarás con los Argent?”

Stiles suspira, pero la miseria se va un poquito. Derek siente un orgullo irracional. “Supongo que este fin de semana. Oh, este fin de semana también prometí que explicaría mi comportamiento extraño a una amiga. ¿Puedo contarle sobre los hombres lobo?”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “No veo por qué no.”

Stiles suspira y se frota los ojos. “Por supuesto. Mejor llamo y le pregunto a Talia, porque ella sí sabe cómo cuidarse la espalda.”

“Si eso te hace feliz...” Stiles puede decir lo que quiera sobre poder confiar en las personas, pero la evidencia dice lo contrario.

“Si algo muy malo sucede, me lo dirás, ¿verdad? ¿O a alguien? ¿Philip, Laura?”

“¿Hablas con Philip?” Demanda Derek. Le toma un tiempo embarazosamente largo darse cuenta que lo que siente es _celos_.

Gracias a Dios Laura está limpiando los omegas muertos.

“Seguro,” dice Stiles, aparentemente satisfecho y sorprendido, por alguna misteriosa razón. “Tu hermano hace las mejores protecciones del mundo, por cierto. Es mi amigo mágico.” La cara de Derek debe ser muy fácil de leer, porque luego de un segundo Stiles agrega, “¡No que tú no seas mi amigo! Laura y tú son mis, no sé, amigos de situaciones de vida o muerte. No es como si estuviera dejándote por Philip o algo así.”

“No pensé que nos estuvieras dejando por Philip, Stiles,” miente Derek, rodando los ojos.

“Ajá.” Sonríe Stiles socarronamente.

Derek no quiere enviar a Stiles a hablar con los cazadores él solo. Pero la decisión no es suya.  
  
  


* * *

La junta de las explicaciones comienza tan incómodamente como Stiles se hubiera imaginado si se hubiera permitido pensar en ello, lo que no hizo, porque sabría que nunca la realizaría si lo hiciera.

Scott entra en la habitación de Stiles con Allison tras él. Le saluda y se tira cómodamente en la cama. Allison se sienta nerviosamente junto a él, mirando con sospecha la habitación. Probablemente revisando que no haya alas de murciélago y tripas de gato. Lydia entra entonces, se sienta al escritorio y comienza a investigar la computadora de Stiles sin verguenza alguna. Es suficiente para llenarle de nervios.

“Okay,” dice Stiles, juntando las manos e intentando no caminar de un lado para otro nerviosamente ni pensar en qué podría estar encontrando Lydia en la profundidad de su disco duro. “Supongo... bueno, podrían comenzar a preguntarme cosas. ¿Qué quieren saber?”

“Quiero saber qué causó tu cariño por country violento para amas de casa,” anuncia Lydia, bajando por su lista de reproducción actual.

“Irrelevante,” declara Stiles. “Y no escucho country violento para amas de casa.”

“¿No?” Pestañea. “ _Adiós Earl._ ”

“Una canción clásica de venganza. Además es muy graciosa.”

“Ajá. Okay, explica esta: ¿ _Me Depilé Para Esto?”_

Allison ríe; la muy traidora. Pero al menos es mejor que las miradas asesinas. ¿Es eso lo que quiere obtener Lydia? “Es una canción graciosa,” insiste Stiles.

“Stiles, es triste. Es una canción triste y horrible sobre una relación triste y vacía.”

 _Metafóricamente, es bastante relevante para mi vida_ no es un argumento que lo lleve a ningún lado al que quiera ir. “Lo que sea. Dos no son un patrón.”

“ _Día de Independencia_ de Martina McBride.”

“¡Otra clásica de venganza!”

“¿En serio? ¿O es más, hm, clásica de asesinato y suicidio para tus clásicas de ama de casa violentas?”

“Veo que _tú_ sabes de qué tratan estas canciones. ¿Qué dice eso de ti, eh?”

“Mi madre tuvo una fase,” dice Lydia ignorándolo. “Y es parte de lo que lo hace extraño: reconozco estas porque no tienes ninguna _nueva_. Es como si fueras una ama de casa enfadada de los 90.”

La madre de Stiles solía poner estas canciones para sus amigas cuando rompían con ellas. Cuanto peor fuera el rompimiento, más ridícula y exagerada era la canción country. Se sentaban juntas en el sofá del estar, bebiendo y cantando con la canción y muriéndose de risa, a veces mientras lloraban. Es un lindo recuerdo, y fue un alivio saber que el otro Stiles también tenía estas canciones. Mamá era una buena amiga.

Y Stiles no planea explicarle eso a nadie, incluso a Lydia. “¡Escucho otras cosas también!”

“Pero el resto es tan predecible. El country este es interesante.”

“¿Podemos hablar de hombres lobo ahora?” Ruega Scott.

“ _Por favor_ ,” enfatiza Stiles.

“Hombres lobo,” dice Lydia, por fin sin prestarle más atención a la computadora de Stiles, gracias al fantástico Scott. “No me has dado nada para traducir de hombres lobo.”

“Porque ya sé sobre hombres lobo.” Y lo que no, solo puede preguntárselo a los hombres lobo a la vuelta de la esquina. Muy conveniente. “Necesito ayuda con todo lo demás.”

“Sí, hablando de eso,” dice Lydia. “ _¿Por qué?”_

Stiles mira a Allison en busca de ayuda. Allison alza una ceja que expresa _esta fue tu idea_ y también _me niego a ayudarte porque eres secretamente una bruja asesina._

Stiles probablemente debería agradecer que no expresara todo eso con una flecha en su cara. Suspira, resignado. “Primero que nada, te pedí que tradujeras esas cosas de las pixies porque... necesitaba saber cómo matar algunas.”

“Oh, Dios,” gime Scott. “¿Ahora tenemos _pixies_? Qué mierda, hombre. ¿Son malvadas?”

“Más que nada molestas,” dice Allison, distante.

“Oh, claro,” concuerda Stiles. “Yo también encuentro molestas unas criaturas pequeñas, voladoras y tóxicas.”

“Casi nunca matan a nadie,” le dice Allison, poco impresionada.

“Las yararás tampoco matan mucho, ¡pero a mí no me gustaría si comenzaran a volar por ahí!”

“¿Esto es una broma?” Demanda Lydia con fría ferocidad.

“Vamos, Stiles,” dice Allison, sonriendo peligrosamente. “Pruébaselo.”

“Scott te contó, ¿eh?” Stiles mira a Scott sintiéndose traicionado, pero Scott solo se encoge de hombros, como si dijera _mi novia me preguntó algo, ¿qué querías que hiciera?_ “Okay. Te lo demostraré.”

Pero no quiere prender fuego a nada dentro de la casa, y ese es el truco más notorio que tiene. Es genial con defensa, pero... no es divertido de ver. No hay nada impresionante de, '¡Ahora no puedes ir allí! ¡Ajá!' No que necesite ser emocionante, pero, Dios, aparentemente todavía tiene una necesidad vestigial de impresionar a Lydia. Es deprimente.

Igualmente lo hace lo más emocionante que puede. Apaga las luces (no es difícil—incluso el lagarto Jackson podía hacerlo) y activa sus protecciones de emergencia—las que _nadie_ puede atravesar. Brillan; es apropiadamente dramático. Stiles está satisfecho. “Okay, Lydia. Intenta cruzar esa línea.”

“¿¡Qué mierda está sucediendo?!”

“Lo explicaré en un segundo, solo intenta atravesar esa línea.”

“ _¿Intenta?_ ” Salta de su silla y marcha hacia la protección más cercana a la puerta, chocándose con fuerza antes de que Stiles pueda decirle que vaya más lento. “¿Qué es esto?” Demanda, y su voz alza en volumen y agudez. “¿Estamos _atrapados_ aquí?”

Lydia es aparentemente un poquito claustrofóbica. Es bueno saberlo. Stiles en seguida deja caer las protecciones antes de que siga asustándola.

De nuevo debería haberle advertido, porque se tropieza hacia adelante, apenas logrando aferrarse al marco de la puerta. Entonces seguía empujando, por supuesto que lo hacía. Esto solo podría haber ido mejor si Stiles hubiera logrado golpearla contra la pared frente a Allison. Jesús.

Vuelve a encender las luces y comienza a hablar para controlar lo sucedido. “¡Perdón! Lo siento, debería haberte advertido que las iba a dejar, solo que sonabas en pánico.... No quería asustarte; no era mi intención atraparte aquí, solo que yo... Esto, estas cosas, son las que puedo hacer. Es mi responsabilidad matar cosas como pixies. Ahí lo tienes, todo explicado.”

Lydia lo mira como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. “No estaba en pánico,” dice luego de unos segundos incómodos.

Está mintiendo, pero Stiles respeta el esfuerzo. “Oh. Bueno, pensé que lo estabas, por eso las dejé.”

“¿Puedes 'hacer cosas como esas'?” repite Lydia, mirándolo vacilante. “¿Cosas como qué?”

“Magia,” dice Allison con un tono muy poco amigable, la muy... “Stiles podría quemar toda la casa con solo pensarlo.”

“Oye, hey,” dice Stiles, alzando las manos en defensa propia. “No sé qué clase de cosas has escuchado, pero eso es, no. No podría hacer eso. La magia toma energía, y la energía tiene que venir de algún lado. Lo que significa que proviene de mí. Incluso prender fuego el palo de lacrosse de Scott me agotó—tuve que comer toda clase de comidas con calorías luego y dormí diez horas esa noche. Podría, si me esforzara mucho, incendiar una casa, pero luego mis órganos fallarían y moriría. Sería mucho más fácil prender fósforos y tirar gasolina, como cualquier otro humano podría hacer. Si quisieran. Y la mayoría no quieren.”

Allison lo mira enfadada, pero no contrarresta. La discusión fue pospuesta, él no ganó. Lo que es malo, porque a Stiles ya le cansó mucho esta discusión. Además están preocupando a Scott. Qué desastre.

Pero Lydia ha vuelto al escritorio de Stiles, mirando a la distancia con la vista aguzada, como si estuviera calculando algo complejo mentalmente. Luego pestañea y le dirige a Stiles su cara de _ecuación resuelta._ “¿Puedo aprender?” Pregunta.

Gracias a Dios por Lydia Martin.

“Lydia, _no,_ ” jadea Allison, horrorizada.

“En realidad, sí,” corrige Stiles, rodando los ojos. “Pero antes de eso, deberías saber que Allison no es la única que no aprueba la magia. O los hombres lobo. O cualquier tipo de criaturas nocturnas. Hay algunos grupos paramilitares dedicados a eliminarlos, de hecho. Y aunque _se supone que siguen un código moral—_ ”

Allison hace una mueca y desvía la vista. ¿Acaba de ganar? No se siente como si hubiera ganado.

“—muchos ni se molestan en la práctica. Son más del tipo, 'Rayos, da miedo, matémoslo.'”

“Eso no es cierto,” insiste Allison.

“¿En serio? ¿Por qué crees que entré en lo de la magia, eh? Fue luego de demasiadas experiencias de 'Rayos, se asocia con cosas que dan miedo, mátenlo,' okay?”

“Podrías haber dejado de asociarte con ellos.”

“¿ _Eso_ es lo que entendiste de lo que te acabo de decir?”

“¡Son peligrosos, Stiles!”

“¡ _Tú_ eres peligrosa, Allison! Tu padre es peligroso, mi padre es peligroso, incluso Scott, en ciertas circunstancias, puede ser peligroso. Y Lydia sabe cómo hacer un cóctel Molotov que explota solo. Así sin pensarlo.”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Sisea Lydia.

“¿Cómo que _incluso Scott_?” Demanda Scott.

Y Allison... Allison ríe un segundo antes de ponerse una mano en la boca y verse asustada de sí misma.

Esa fue una definitivamente ganada.

“Recapitulemos,” dice Stiles, sin decir nada de la risa de Allison por miedo a que nunca lo haga de nuevo, “yo soy mágico, todos aquí dan miedo, y necesitamos averiguar cómo eliminar unas pixies. Las pixies normalmente no se molestan con humanos normales porque se alimentan de inestabilidad mágica, pero toda esta área está inestable ahora, así que podrían aparecer en cualquier parte y atacar gente por miedo. Y, veamos, algunas otras cosas más...”

“Investigué la muerte de mi abuelo como pediste,” añade Allison. “Mi padre no quiere hablar de eso. Para nada. Y Kate... es tan rara cuando se trata de Gerard, me da miedo siquiera mencionárselo. Los periódicos fueron muy... vagos. Diría incluso, bueno, sospechosamente vagos.”

“¿Vagos como si estuvieran cubriendo algo sobrenatural, o vagos como si no estuviera muerto?” pregunta Stiles, sintiéndose exhausto.

“No lo sé,” se encoge de hombros Allison. “Intentaré con mi padre de nuevo. Pero él... no es sutil cuando cambia de tema.”

“No te preocupes,” suspira Stiles. “ _Yo_ intentaré con tu padre. Igual necesito hablar con él, y además a ti te quiere proteger, pero yo no le importo.”

“...Cierto. Stiles, quería preguntarte—¿cómo exactamente conoces a mi padre?”

“De otra vida,” le dice Stiles con ímpetu. Ella rueda los ojos y lo deja estar. Aquí es cuando ser un sarcástico molesto es de ayuda; ni siquiera tienes que mentir, y no te creen igual.

“¿Eso fue literal?” pregunta Lydia sospechosamente.

No te creen a menos que sean Lydia Martin, y ella solo te cree en los momentos menos convenientes. “¿Por qué lo admitiría si fuera literal?”

Lydia lo mira con enfado, pero lo deja estar. Por el momento.

“El último gran problema son los omegas, supongo,” continúa Stiles, aliviado.

“¿Omegas?” demanda Lydia.

“Hombres lobo omega,” explica Allison. “Lobos solitarios. Usualmente son peligrosos, y estos están rabiosos. Matan a cualquiera que encuentren.”

“No exactamente rabiosos,” corrige Stiles. “Los están controlando telepáticamente. Es todo muy

turbio.”

“¿Quién los controla?” pregunta Allison, alarmada.

“Es un misterio,” suspira Stiles. “Un mal misterio, de esos que si no lo resuleves rápido, mucha gente muere.” Piensa decirles sobre el omega cortado a la mitad en el bosque, luego decide que ya les dio a Scott y a Lydia con demasiadas cosas por un día. Se lo guardará para Chris.

“¿Cómo podemos ayudar?” pregunta Scott, porque Scott es genial.

“Lydia puede traducir el resto del bestiario para nosotros—si no tienes problema, Lydia.”

Lydia se encoge de hombros como si le diera igual. Es lo más cercano a un sí entusiasmado a lo que puede llegar.

“Scott, tú tienes tu tarea humana.”

“¿Eso ayudará?” pregunta Scott, dudoso.

“Evitará que cosas malas sucedan en el futuro. Es preventivo, y alguien tiene que hacerlo. Oh, y hablando de eso, le estás echando un ojo a Matt, ¿cierto?”

“¿Supongo?”

“No supongas. Es un psicópata asesino serial en potencia.”

“ _De acuerdo_ ,” suspira Scott, bromeando. El pobre Scott ya está cansándose. Stiles quizás deba contarle sobre el elemento de Allison en esta historia. (En realidad, esta Allison le dispararía a Matt en el amigo el minuto en el que comenzara a acosarla, pero por suerte eso no se le ocurrirá a Scott.)

“¿Cómo sabes todo esto?” masculla Lydia infelizmente, pero como lo masculla en dirección a la computadora de Stiles, cuenta la pregunta como retórica y la ignora.

“Allison, escuché que están jubilados, así que no quiero nada de ustedes excepto, no sé, un aviso si algo raro surge. O si recuerdan algo de gente controlando a hombres lobo vía mental. ¿Nos entendemos?”

Allison sonríe apenas. “Dentro de lo que uno puede 'entender',” dice. Stiles le sonríe. Está ganando.

“Además de cuidarnos de las pixies, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para, oh, _no morir?_ ” pregunta Scott.

“Buen punto,” concede Stiles. “Manténganse fuera del bosque. Al menos hasta que hayamos resuelto esto.”

“Hombre, ni me acercaré a ese bosque,” dice Scott indignado. “Hay hombres lobo allí.” Se detiene y lo considera. “Y laboratorios de metanfetaminas.”

“Los laboratorios no te habían detenido antes,” señala Stiles.

“Sí, pero cuando tienes laboratorios _y_ hombres lobo, eso ya es demasiado.”

Ese en realidad es un buen punto.

“¿Así que ya terminamos?” pregunta Allison, y mírenla, eso fue casi amable.

“Sí, seguro. Es decir, a menos que ustedes tengan más preguntas.”

No parecen tenerlas. Por otro lado, además de Allison, no parecen quererse ir de su habitación tampoco. Quizás han decidido que es el lugar más seguro para estar. Casi tiene que arrearlos hacia abajo, y luego de eso Allison logra arrastrar a Scott por la puerta y hacia su auto.

Pero Lydia se queda en el porche hasta que Scott y Allison se van, y luego se vuelve hacia Stiles. “Las teorías conspiratorias de Danny más rebuscadas ni siquiera se acercan a la realidad,” dice.

Stiles pestañea. “¿Danny tiene teorías conspiratorias sobre mí?”

“Tiene muchísimas. Hasta tiene tablas. Y algunas de ellas llegan sorprendentemente cerca de la verdad, pero como dije, no lo suficiente.”

“¿Él te contó?”

“Claro que no. Le pedí su laptop para un proyecto.”

Y buscó municiones. Al menos Stiles no es su única víctima. “¿Qué—qué crees que hará si lo resuelve?” Porque es Danny; tarde o temprano lo logrará. Danny es una deidad menor de recolección de información.

“¿Qué hará?” Lydia arquea las cejas con sorpresa. “Nada.”

“¿No le dirá a Jackson?”

“Claro que no. Solo le gusta saber por el hecho de saber. E igualmente no le diría a Jackson, por la misma razón que yo no lo haré. Ahora mismo Jackson cree que finalmente has perdido la cabeza, y así está bien.”

 _Finalmente._ A Stiles le agrada ese _finalmente_.

“Pero si supiera sobre todo el asunto sobrenatural, querría convertirse en alguna clase de criatura sobrenatural, y no me imagino qué tan malo sería eso.”

“Yo sí,” suspira Stiles.

“Puedes,” dice Lydia bajito. “Pero no tienes que hacerlo, ¿cierto?”

Stiles la mira fijo.

“Yo tenía razón,” sisea con triunfo, sonriendo. Esta es la primera vez que Stiles la ha visto sonreír con honestidad. Da miedo. “¡Realidades múltiples! Ahora solo tengo que probarlo. Esto es lo que me hará famosa. Gracias, Stiles.”

Y se marcha con un propósito, dejando a Stiles boquiabierto y parado en el porche.

* * *

“La balanza estaba en cincuenta a uno,” escucha Derek que Peter insiste al entrar a la sala de estar. Se detiene y mira hacia adentro, porque Peter es un ganador malísimo y siempre es divertido.

“Ni empieces. Nunca te daría nada que tuviera una ventaja de cincuenta a uno en lo que a Stiles se

refiere,” contrarresta Mamá, cruzando los brazos testarudamente.

“¿Cuál era la apuesta?” pregunta Derek, y ambos se vuelven y le sonríen de una forma que significa que esto es asunto de líderes de la manada y que no debería meterse. Y normalmente no tendría problemas, pero... _Stiles_.

“No, en serio,” dice Laura, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Derek. “¿Cuál era? ¿Hay una historia de Stiles involucrada? ¡Merecemos una! Somos sus preferidos.”

“Creo que todos sabemos que Derek es su preferido,” dice Peter, rodando los ojos. Derek ni quiere saber qué está diciendo de manera implícita. Y también desearía que Laura dejara de reírse.

“Prometimos no mencionarlo,” dice Mamá, encogiéndose de hombros aunque sin sentirlo. “Creo que no quiere saberlo _porque_ son sus preferidos. Quizás le de verguenza.”

“ _¿Stiles?_ ” Stiles y la verguenza no son conceptos que deberían coexistir.

“Solo tiene diecisiete, Derek.” Mamá le dirige una mirada severa que no se merece porque _no ha hecho nada malo_. “Por supuesto que se averguenza.”

No que Derek lo haya notado. Aunque el olor y los latidos y respiraciones de Stiles son un desorden tan loco y errático que es posible que siempre esté avergonzado y Derek simplemente no lo reconoce cuando lo ve. “Va a charlar con los Argent sobre el omega que cortaron a la mitad, por cierto. Dijo que los llamaría para hablar al respecto, y sobre un amigo de él...”

“Sí llamó,” dice Mamá, frunciendo el ceño infelizmente. “No me gusta que hable con los Argent él solo.”

Derek asiente, vindicado. Así que _sí_ debería haber discutido el tema. Por supuesto, Stiles probablemente hubiera decidido que Derek no confiaba en él, o cualquier otra estupidez. Lo que le recuerda, “Me dio un sermón sobre que confío demasiado en las personas y eso lleva a que los cazadores quemen casas con gente adentro. Es... ¿tú crees que eso le sucedió a su antigua manada?”

Mamá y Peter intercambian una mirada triste y casi preocupada que Derek no entiende. (Laura no parece entenderla tampoco, algo es algo.) “Es posible,” dice Mamá.

“¿Pero quién estaba en su manada?” explota Laura antes que Derek pueda. “¿De dónde eran? ¿Dónde vivían? ¡No hay ninguna otra manada por aquí y ha vivido aquí toda la vida!”

“¿Y cómo sabes eso tú?” pregunta Peter, divertido.

“Quizás le pregunté,” sisea Laura, quitándose el cabello del hombro como hacía cuando era adolescente. Es hilarante.

“Mm. O quizás estés abusando de tus privilegios del trabajo de nuevo.”

“Quizás no puedes probarlo si ese fuera el caso.”

“Paren, por amor a Dios,” gime Mamá. “Y no puedo contestar eso, y lo sabes. Nos pidió que no les dijéramos, lo que significa que si quieren saber, ustedes tienen que preguntarle. Y deben ser pacientes. Le han pasado muchas cosas, y por mucho que no esté de acuerdo con sus razones de por qué no quiere contarles, sí las entiendo. Denle tiempo para decidirse.”

teenager. It’s hilarious.

“Dijo que confiaba en nosotros,” insiste Derek.

“Les confía su vida. No significa que les confíe su corazón. Tengan paciencia.” Luego les sonríe con malicia porque es una mujer malvada que no tiene piedad. De todos los hijos, Derek y Laura son los peores siendo pacientes.

“Creo que se darán cuenta que hay muchas cosas en qué preocuparse mientras tanto,” señala Peter luego de un silencio breve y hosco. “¿No se supone que tienen que encontrar a esos cazadores? Quizás Stiles nos dirá que esos cuerpos sí son un mensaje amenazante, y no nos servirá de mucho si no podemos localizar a quien lo dejó.”

“Estamos en ello,” suspira Laura, cogiendo a Derek por la manga y arrastrándolo consigo. A cazar a los cazadores.

Sería interesante—probablemente le provoque pesadillas, pero interesante sería—saber qué le pasó a los cazadores que mataron a la manada de Stiles. Derek apostaría que no sobrevivieron una semana.

* * *

“¡Chris!” dice Stiles alegremente cuando la puerta se abre.

“Allison no está,” gruñe Chris. Ya ni siquiera está pretendiendo ser amigable, ¿eh? Como en los viejos tiempos.

“Sí, lo sé.”

“Y creo que tú y yo ya terminamos de hablar.”

“Sí, quisiera que así fuera, pero lamentablemente no. ¿Sabes algo sobre el omega que cortaron a la mitad la semana pasada en el bosque?”

Chris suspira profundamente y entra en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Es lo más cercano a una invitación que Stiles va a llegar a obtener, así que lo toma. Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, Chris ya está en una silla en el estar abriendo una cerveza y con otra en la mesa frente a él. Al menos no le está dando al licor fuerte.

“No,” dice Chris cuando Stiles se sienta en el sofá frente a él. “Yo no lo corté a la mitad.”

“¡No creí que fueras tú!” dice Stiles, alzando las manos a la defensiva. “Sólo me preguntaba si habías escuchado quién había sido. O siquiera si sabes de alguien que hiciera eso, porque mis amigos lobunos no tienen idea. ¿Es algo típico de cazador?”

Chris suspira de nuevo y se recuesta en la silla. Stiles no cree que ha visto a Chris recostarse nunca antes. Le está asustando un poco. “Mi padre,” dice Chris, “solía dejar así a los lobos. Cortados a la mitad en territorio de la manada. Como una advertencia: corrige tu conducta o sufre como este.”

“Huh.” Esto es exactamente lo que Stiles se temía. “Tu padre aparentemente muerto.”

“Está muerto, Stiles.”

“...Okay. Allison dijo que las brujas lo mataron—perdón por traer malos recuerdos con mi presencia, por cierto. Prometo que nunca he matado a nadie que no estuviera intentando matarme a mí o a mis seres queridos en el momento. Volviendo al punto, Allison también dijo que los reportajes de la muerte de Gerard están seriamente incompletos.”

“Allison te ha dicho muchas cosas.” Suena extremadamente enfadado con ese dato. Stiles se siente algo culpable sobre los sermones de “en boca cerrada no entran moscas” que aparecerán sin duda en el futuro de Allison.

“Soy bastante persistente,” admite.

Chris alza una ceja y toma un trago de su cerveza. “Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.”

“Hablando de eso, ¿qué exactamente pasó con Gerard?” presiona Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Chris se recuesta aún más y mira a Stiles con odio. “¿Por qué quieres saberlo?”

“No sé, ¿qué tal _para que no nos muramos todos?_ ”

“Cómo—” Chris sacude la cabeza y se interrumpe, incorporándose para sustituir su cerveza ya vacía con la segunda. “Cometió un error. Encontró evidencia de alguien haciendo hechizos en Beacon Hills—cosas feas, sucias, y fáciles de ignorar porque podrían haber sido naturales. Infertilidad, cuágulos, cáncer, cosas así. Creía que era una mujer joven—había llegado a su línea genética. Pero era su madre.”

“Pero solo se dio cuenta de eso luego de haber matado a la hija. Oh, cielos.” Esta es oficialmente la primera vez que Stiles sintió algo de lástima por Gerard. Pero hay que enfadar a madres brujas malvadas, _ouch_. “¿Terminó siendo una bonita mezcla pegajosa en el suelo?”

“No,” dice Chris, frunciendo el ceño. “Quería hacer que durara. Al principio no creímos que sucediera nada malo. Luego de unos días de la muerte de la hija, comenzó a tener problemas para caminar, luego no podía digerir, y luego comenzó a perder la vista—un deterioro rápido. Nos llevó una semana darnos cuenta de qué estaba mal, y otra encontrar a la bruja y matarla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.”

“¿O sea...?”

“Sus órganos internos dejaban de funcionar, había perdido la mayoría de la musculatura, su memoria fallaba, y se le había desfigurado la cara por alguna razón—para hacer más daño, supongo. Lo llevamos al hospital y lo pronunciaron muerto.”

“¿Lo enterraron?”

“...No. No, nosotros... bueno. Tenía unos pocos cazadores que trabajaban directamente para él, sin ser familiares. Lo admiraban, casi llegaba a ser como un... culto, a veces. Siempre asumimos que ellos se llevaron el cuerpo.”

Esto de nuevo. Como un culto. ¿O como un darach, tal vez? Stiles en serio odió esto la primera vez, cabe mencionar. “Genial,” masculla. “Así que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que el club de fans de Gerard esté tomando su estilo para, qué, ¿advertir a la manada local de que dejen de matar a omegas zombies? ¿Y lo hacen matando a uno de ellos? En serio cuestiono que esta gente esté cuerda. ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa significa, si son fans de Gerard? Significa que definitivamente odian a las brujas. Oh Dios, esto va a convertirse literalmente en una cacería de brujas, ¿no? Con estacas y fuego y todo. Me siento cazado. Odio cuando _sé_ que me quieren matar.”

“Nadie quiere matarte, Stiles,” insiste Chris, frotándose el tabique con expresión cansina.

Stiles intenta recordar la última vez que se creyó eso. Rápidamente deja de intentarlo porque es deprimente. “...Claro. Seguro. De todos modos, lo peor que nos podría suceder es que Gerard no está verdaderamente muerto.”

“Está _muerto_ , Stiles.”

“Históricamente hablando, es un hombre duro de matar.”

“¿Históricamente? ¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿No cuestionas lo de Allison, pero sí cuestionas esto? No cuestiones esto, hombre; sé de lo que estoy hablando. Gerard es un sobreviviente en el peor sentido de la palabra.” O, no quizás Peter se lleve esa corona en particular. Meh, Stiles lo declararía un empate. “No me creo que está muerto esta vez hasta que lo corte al medio y prenda fuego _yo mismo_.”

Chris le está enviando a Stiles miradas muy perturbadas ahora. Genial. La vida de Stiles ha caído tan bajo que ahora está asustando hasta a _Chris Argent_. Le gustaría recibir un premio.

“Es broma,” dice rápidamente. “Te creería si dijeras que tú lo hiciste.”

A juzgar por la expresión de Chris, eso no arregló el problema indicado. Lo que sea, a Stiles no le interesa que Chris sea feliz. “Bueno. Si solo son imitadores, no te molestaré más—nos arreglaremos nosotros. Pero si es Gerard... supongo que querrás saberlo.”

“Querría saberlo si fuera él,” concede Chris lentamente. “Pero, Stiles, Gerard está muerto.”

“Realmente espero que tengas razón. No puedes creer lo cansado que me tiene ese tipo.”

“Murió antes de que nacieras,” señala Chris, frunciendo el ceño de vuelta.

“Sí, lo sé. ¡Bueno! Me voy, a... hacer cosas. Y con suerte nunca tendrás que verme de nuevo. Perdón por todo el tema de—sí, ya me voy.”

Lo último que Stiles ve cuando se va es a Chris sacando otra cerveza de la heladera. Probablemente debería mencionarle esta conducta a Allison. A veces, los padres necesitan que los dirijan a otros mecanismos de defensa mejores.

* * *

Stiles de alguna forma convenció a Derek y Laura de que trajeran un carrito lleno de libros a su casa—lo que es alarmante es que son de cómo curar heridas mágicas o fingir la muerte, dependiendo del libro. Derek no tiene idea de por qué siguen haciendo las cosas locas que Stiles les pide. Primero que nada, debería solo ir a buscar los malditos libros él mismo, y segundo, no deberían prestárselos en lo absoluto. Estos libros significan _desastre_.

“Tu habitación huele a extraños,” gruñe Derek infelizmente, dejando caer los libros junto al escritorio de Stiles.

Stiles, por supuesto, solo alza la mirada del suelo en el centro de una fortaleza de libros y sonríe con malicia. “¿Celoso?”

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada y Laura rompe en carcajadas. Stiles sonríe y se frota la nuca, avergonzado pero demasiado tarde. “Lo siento. Vino alguna gente—mi amiga, ¿recuerdas? Y Scott y... su novia. Siento que—es decir, los tengo a ustedes, y tengo a Scott y Papá, y todos son geniales, pero, no sé. Quisiera tener... más refuerzos.”

“Una manada más grande,” sugiere Derek bajito, y los ojos de Stiles lo observan, suaves y tristes.

“Sí,” dice. “Una manada más grande.”

“Pero no trajiste a Argent aquí.”

“Uh... oh, quisiste decir—¡no! No lo dejaría entrar a mi casa, cielos. No estoy loco.”

Derek piensa que eso es discutible. “No tenías que hablar con él tú solo, ¿sabías?”

Stiles suspira y se frota los ojos. Está tan cansado todo el tiempo... Derek quisiera sacudirlo hasta que prometa cuidar de sí mismo, pero Laura insiste que no funciona así. “Sí. Lo sé.”

“Gracias por hacer eso por nosotros, Stiles,” dice Laura.

Stiles, para variar, le quita importancia. “No es solo para ustedes. Además, me gusta ayudar, lo que sea.”

“Bien,” acepta Laura con cautela. “¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

“Eh, seguro.” Stiles se ve dudoso, pero no tanto como debería. “Acabas de hacerlo, pero supongo que quieres decir _otra_ pregunta. ¿Qué quieres saber?”

Laura tiene la decencia de verse nerviosa sobre preguntarle algo, pero no lo suficiente para abstenerse. “¿Qué le pasó a tu manada anterior?”

Stiles exhala lentamente, y Derek gimotea bajo el peso de su miseria antes de poder controlarse. A Laura no le está yendo mucho mejor; tiene lágrimas en los ojos. “Stiles,” suspira.

“No es una historia divertida,” dice, y su voz es la misma con la que le contestó a Derek cuando le preguntó del tema hace varios meses: en blanco. Distante. “Y no me deja muy bien parado, ya saben, así que si se están preguntando si hará que confíen menos en mí, les digo: sí. Probablemente.”

Derek piensa que no. Stiles debe haber amado a su manada con todo su ser y aún más para todavía sentir tanto su pérdida. Pero pensándolo mejor, la pérdida de tu manada, tu familia—por supuesto que eso no es algo que superas en tu vida. Derek no se imagina cómo sería si eso le suciediera a él. No estaría la mitad de estable de lo que está Stiles, eso es obvio.

“Sí confiamos en ti, Stiles,” insiste Laura. “Claro que lo hacemos. Solo me preocupa cómo te está dañando el no decirle a nadie.”

 _No le gustará eso_ , piensa Derek justo cuando el aroma de Stiles cambia de miseria a furia. Sí. No le gustó para nada. Stiles no maneja bien el recordar que la gente se preocupa por él.

“Bien,” espeta Stiles. “Si realmente quieres saber, te lo diré. ¿Este? Este, qué, universo, esta realidad, como quieras llamarle, no es mío. _No es mío_. Lo robé. El Stiles que nació aquí murió en un accidente automovilístico en la última luna llena de octubre, y yo _tomé su cuerpo,_ porque el mío estaba destruido más allá de la habilidad de la magia para repararlo. Así que este colgsnte que usé, este maldito colgante que usé sin saber qué haría—me trajo aquí, porque, supongo, este Stiles había muerto y su cuerpo era el compatible más cercano que la magia podía arreglar.

“Porque en mi mundo, estoy muerto. Choqué mi auto contra Peter Hale, y si estaba interpretando bien su mirada, estaba planeando comerme luego. Y nadie estaba allí para detenerlo, porque Derek estaba _muerto_ _,_ porque Scott y yo _no estábamos_ cuando—”

Se atraganta, se detiene por un momento, respira. Todo este monólogo es completamente demente, pero es obvio que Stiles cree cada palabra. Derek no sabe cómo sentirse, pero Laura está llorando. Y debería, porque Stiles les está contando para castigarlos por habérselo preguntado. Ella debe saberlo.

“Scott y los betas estaban escapando,” continúa Stiles, con una calma que da miedo, nuevamente. “Yo también, todos, porque Peter se había propuesto una matanza y solo era parte de nuestro problema. Al menos lo que él hacía tenía sentido. Había matado a todos los responsables del incendio, y Derek, Derek dejó entrar al enemigo.

“Había una cazadora mal de la cabeza llamada Kate Argent—definitivamente no está igual de loca en este universo, por eso es que todo eso no sucedió—y sedució a Derek cuando tenía como dieciséis. Ella debería tener veinte y pocos.” Se detiene y fulmina a Laura. “Siempre me pregunté qué mierda estaba haciendo tu gemela de universo, Laura. ¿En serio? ¿No notó que su hermanito tenía una novia demasiado grande, y encima homicida? Malísimo.” Respira hondo y desvía la mirada. “Prosigo. Derek creyó que estaba enamorado, no sabía que Kate era una cazadora, le contó sobre lo de los hombres lobo. Y ella esperó a que Derek y Laura estuvieran en la escuela pero todos los demás en casa para rodearla con ceniza de montaña e incendiar el lugar.

“Nadie sobrevivió.” Se detiene, con la expresión en blanco, esperando pacientemente a que Laura deje de interrumpir el hilo de la historia con sus sollozos. Luego continúa. “Exceptuando a ustedes dos y a Cora. Y a Peter, pero él estaba tan quemado que le tomó seis años recuperarse, y para ese entonces estaba enfermo. Mató a Laura para convertirse en alfa, y dejó la mitad de su cuerpo como carnada para Derek. Mordió a Scott. Arrancó la garganta de Kate Argent. Y, en pocas palabras, logramos evitar que siguiera en su matanza hasta... hasta octubre. Y luego todo se fue a la mierda, vinieron Argents malvados y omegas rabiosos y pixies y Peter _condenado_ Hale. Y no pude detenerlos.” Respira hondo. Se ve su odio a sí mismo. “Ni siquiera lo intenté. Quise _escapar.”_

Como si tuviera que enfadarse con un humano por no enfrentarse a un hombre lobo rabioso.

“Y eso... eso es por qué no deberían confiar en mí.” Alza el mentón con seguridad, pero no encuentra sus miradas.

Esto explica tanto. La manada misteriosa de Stiles, su miedo a Peter, las protecciones contra incendios, su investigación sobre el colgante. Por qué siempre huele a dolor. Por supuesto, sigue siendo Stiles, así que la explicación produce tantas preguntas como respuestas.

 _Nos acaba de contar la historia de su vida sin decirnos nada sobre su vida_.

Cualquier respuesta que Stiles hubiera estado esperando luego de esa historia, definitivamente no era que Laura tirara unos libros, lo cogiera en un abrazo desesperado y llorara en su hombro. No esperaba que Derek se arrastrara hacia ellos y pusiera su frente contra la espalda de Stiles para intentar sanar el dolor. (Un gesto inútil. No puedes sanar el dolor emocional.) Pero se queda quieto. Se queda quieto un largo rato, y es lo más largo que Derek lo ha visto estarse quieto y callado. Eso es probablemente una mala señal.

“¿Le has dicho a tu padre?” pregunta Laura una vez que ha logrado dejar de llorar, desconcertantemente silenciosa.

“¿Qué, que su hijo está muerto y me robé su cuerpo? No, Laura. No, no se lo dije.”

“Es sorprendente que no estés loco,” suspira, como si una voz fuerte fuera lo que finalmente lo hiciera quebrar.

“Para tu información,” dice Stiles en un volumen normal. “Sí lo estoy.”

“Bueno,” dice Laura bravamente, “ _más_ loco, entonces. Es decir, funcionas. Más o menos.”

“Mi vida está llena de lobos comediantes,” se queja Stiles. “ _Por qué_.”

“Ahora me dio curiosidad,” prosigue Laura, intentando aliviar la situación desesperadamente. “Pero me da miedo preguntar. ¿Qué si te pregunto algo malo y te hago llorar? Me sentiría como una mala alfa en potencia.”

“¿Qué quieres saber?” pregunta Stiles nuevamente, resignado.

“Más que nada... quiero saber cuáles son las diferencias entre nuestro mundo y el tuyo. Es decir, obviamente yo veo las grandes diferencias, pero lo pequeño no. ¿Qué hay de lo pequeño, Stiles? Me va a volver loca.”

“Vas a arrepentirte de haber preguntado,” declara Stiles. “Porque ahora te lo diré cada vez que algo sea raro. Te arrepentirás en treinta segundos.”

“¿Qué es raro sobre mí?”

“Que estás viva.”

“¿O sea que _ni siquiera me conocías_?”

“Una vez desenterré la mitad de tu cuerpo, ¿cuenta?”

“...Comienzo a ver qué querías decir sobre arrepentirme.”

“Era la parte de arriba, para tu información. Así que he visto tus senos, lo que es raro. Es decir, estaban algo putrefactos en ese entonces, pero igual—”

“ _Siento tanto haber preguntado,_ mi Dios, ¡tú ganas! _Detente_.”

“¿Qué es raro sobre mí?” Interrumpe Derek, temiendo la respuesta pero sin poder evitar preguntarlo.

“ _Todo,”_ anuncia Stiles, separándose de Laura para volverse a mirar a Derek. “Utilizas la _cara._ Sonríes todo el tiempo; es anormal. No me amenazas con mi muerte cada vez que me ves, incluyendo las veces que me acabas de salvar de la muerte. La violencia no es siempre la respuesta contigo. No te escondes en todos lados como un acosador. No eres una gigantesca bola de auto-odio y problemas de abandono. Confías en las personas, y me saca. Confías en _mí_ y me saca. Vistes colores. No tienes barba ni tatuajes. Conduces un Honda _azul_. Apenas te reconozco como tú estos días. Puedo seguir, ¿quieres que siga?”

“ _No_ ,” dice Derek, horrorizado.

“Sigue, Stiles,” murmura Laura. “Hazlo por la tía Laura.”

Stiles aguza la mirada peligrosamente. Aparentemente está bien que Stiles bromee con esto, pero nadie más puede. “Come carne.”

“¿Qué? ¿Tu Derek era un hombre lobo vegetariano?”

“No exactamente... pero cerca. No podía soportar el olor a carne quemada. Por obvias razones.”

Y eso destruye con éxito todas las preguntas relacionadas al tema.

“¿Algo más que quisieran saber?” pregunta Stiles terminantemente.

Derek entiende que es una invitación a que dejen de preguntar o sufrirán (más) por haberlo hecho—la vida con las gemelas les ha enseñado eso—pero no puede evitarlo. “¿Podemos ver tu tatuaje?”

Stiles pestañea. “¿No lo han visto?”

“Stiles,” dice Laura lentamente. “Ni siquiera sabía que _tenías_ uno.”

“Oh. Sí, quiero decir... seguro. Pueden verlo. Um, probablemente deberían.” Se encoge de hombros incómodamente y se gira, quitándose la camiseta antes que Derek pueda decirle que no tiene por qué mostrárselo. Que probablemente sea una mala idea, porque Stiles se saca la camiseta, e incluso en medio de esta fiesta de tristeza, Derek mira los músculos bajo la camiseta y piensa cosas salvajemente inapropiadas para el momento sobre las cuales Laura sabrá inmediatamente y con esa velocidad lo juzgará.

Pero no es un problema por mucho tiempo, porque una buena ojeada a ese tatuaje alcanza para matar la lujuria de cualquiera.

El tatuaje de Stiles es una de las cosas más raras y consternadoras que Derek ha visto, y eso que él ha desmembrado a cuerpos casi irreconocibles. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo feo—es solo una persona atada a un árbol. Pero hay algo—por más simple y estilizada que sea la persona, cada línea del cuerpo sugiere agonía. Incluso el _árbol_ se ve torcido y doliente. Y las cuerdas parecen tener vida, de una forma grotesca y similar a una serpiente.

“¿Es una atadura?” pregunta Laura, bajito y espantada.

Stiles se encoge nuevamente como si no fuera importante. “Sí.”

“¡Es un compromiso _de por vida,_ Stiles!”

“¡Es gracioso que lo menciones! Porque ya agoté uno. Así que ya ves, la vida es más barata de lo que piensas.”

Laura lanza un sonido de protesta, y Derek toca un hilacho salido de una cuerda, mórbidamente atraído a ella. Y el segundo en que la toca, hay una... respuesta. De algún tipo. No algo desagradable, solo... extraño. Como tirarse al agua tibia en un día de calor.

“Sí,” dice Stiles roncamente, moviéndose en su lugar. “Ese eres tú.”

“Oh,” susurra Laura. “Quieres decir que—”

“Tú eres la de arriba,” dice Stiles.

“ _Stiles_.” Laura está en pánico. Derek no entiende por qué, pero el tampoco sabe mucho de estos tatuajes. “Dijiste que ni me conocías. ¿Por qué...?”

“Lo siento, ¿es que no fui claro?” Pregunta Stiles ligeramente, y luego su voz cambia a algo más fuerte y mucho menos cuerdo. “ _Son míos_.”

Okay, el pánico de Laura ahora cobra mucho más sentido.

“Pero...” Laura amaga hacia el tatuaje, pero deja de avanzar la mano antes de hacer contacto. “Esta atadura solo va en una dirección. ¿Cierto? ¿Lo estoy interpretando correctamente?”

“Bueno, sí. Así es como funcionan. E incluso si fuera posible, que no lo es, dentro de lo que yo sé, hubiera sido seriamente imprudente que yo los atara a mí sin su consentimiento,” dice Stiles, sonando bastante extrañado. “¿Qué clase de acosador crees que soy?”

“...El tipo que quiere saber qué siento y si estoy mintiendo o no todo el tiempo,” sugiere Laura, pero de nuevo está bromeando. Lo peor ha pasado, y Derek se relaja. O al menos, lo hace hasta que se da cuenta qué significa eso en relación a lo que Stiles sabe que Derek piensa de él. Luego se averguenza tanto que quizás muera pronto.

“Um, ¿qué me acabas de decir, _mujer lobo?”_ demanda Stiles. Y Derek tiene que admitirlo, reacio; el argumento es válido.

“Cuando dices que somos tuyos,” presiona Laura, “¿qué quieres decir?”

“¿Qué quieres decir tú?” pregunta Stiles, realmente confundido. “Quiero decir que es mi trabajo asegurarme de que no se hagan asesinar, por idiotas. ¿Qué creíste que quise decir?”

Así que tienen un caballero humano errante voluntario. Derek no sabe si debería reír o llorar.

Laura toca su pedazo de cuerda.

* * *

Stiles está parado en una habitación silenciosa y en calma, decorada en colores marrones y superficies suaves. Aquí está seguro; nadie puede afectarlo.

Y él tampoco puede salir.

Una de las paredes es vidrio del suelo al techo, y sabe que es antibalas —y antilobos— sin tener que asegurarse. Del otro lado del vidrio hay una calle del Microcentro en Buenos Aires, un lugar que Stiles solo ha visto en fotos. Es el barrio en el que se suponía que se encontraría con Scott y Papá y los betas, en el otro universo. Lo escogió porque las leyes de manadas son raras, no hay ningún tratado de extradición de hombres lobo con Argentina, y Stiles había logrado ser mejores amigos por internet con el alfa local. Hubiera sido un buen lugar.

Scott está allí esperándolo. No el Scott de este mundo, pero _su_ Scott, dolorosamente familiar y perfecto y es Scott, incluso aunque esté transformado en el medio del día en una vereda llena de gente, el muy idiota.

Stiles golpea el vidrio, pero Scott no puede verlo, no puede olerlo, no lo escucha gritar que hay alguien actuando raro entre la multitud a su alrededor. Los ojos de alguien se tornan rojos, alguien corre hacia él. Scott se vuelve, pero no a tiempo, _no a tiempo_.

El alfa extraño se arroja a Scott, dos más corren para mantenerlo en el suelo, los peatones gritan y escapan, y Stiles se arroja con todas sus fuerzas contra el vidrio, pero ni siquiera se mueve. Grita hasta que queda ronco, golpea el vidrio hasta que sus manos forman hematomas y la piel se rompe y sangra, y es _inútil_. Tiene que quedarse ahí parado y _observar_ a Scott ser asesinado en una calle en una ciudad que Stiles le prometió que sería segura, y _no hay nada que pueda hacer_.

Una vez que terminan, una vez que Scott solo es una pila de carne sangrienta en la vereda, otro alfa se acerca, y esperan. Stiles se quita las lágrimas de los ojos y se pregunta histéricamente qué creen que están haciendo, porque Scott no puede morirse más de lo que ya ha muerto.

Entonces Papá sale de un callejón en la calle de en frente, caminando hacia donde probablemente debía reunirse con Scott, mirando el tránsito, sin prestar atención, caminando directo hacia una _trampa mortal_ —

Alguien coge a Stiles por el brazo, y se arroja al suelo del otro lado de la cama y saca el cuchillo que guarda debajo de ella antes de darse cuenta de dónde está. Que todo eso fue un sueño— y el alivio es tan repentino e intenso que casi se enferma de él. O al menos, más vale que sea un sueño, porque si fue una maldita visión, Stiles va a encontrar a quien sea que sea encargado del universo, y va a matar a ese hijo de puta.

Y... aquí está Papá (el Papá de ahora, no el de antes) parado del otro lado de la cama, completamente sorprendido y horrorizado. Así que él lo cogió del brazo. Incómodo.

“Oh. Hola, Papá,” jadea Stiles. Hombre, hiperventilar tampoco ayuda ahora.

“Stiles,” responde Papá. Y su expresión, la forma en que se siente... wow, esta conversación no será divertida.

“Qué, eh. ¿Qué te trae aquí?”

“Estabas gritando, Stiles. Como si te estuvieran matando.”

“Ah.” _Mierda_. “Es... No es una buena idea tocarme cuando sueño que me están matando.” No que hubiera despertado a Papá con sus gritos si hubiera sido _él mismo_ siendo asesinado. Tiende a tomarse eso muy filosóficamente en sus sueños.

“Ya veo,” dice Papá con un tono calmado y estable. Un tono de _calmando al sospechoso loco_. No sabe que Stiles siente exactamente qué tan calmado _no_ está. “Hijo. Deja el cuchillo, por favor.”

Stiles en serio preferiría no dejarlo. Lógicamente, entiende que solo están Papá y él en la habitación —si algo hubiera atravesado las protecciones, Stiles lo sabría. Pero eso es la lógica. El instinto le dice que algo le asustó muchísimo y por eso es una buena idea estar armado y alerta por al menos otra hora. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Pero Papá se lo pidió, y a estas alturas, Stiles necesita hacer lo que Papá quiera lo mejor posible. Mira a sus dedos y les ordena que suelten el cuchillo. No quieren escucharlo. Se pone serio y se fuerza a abrirlos. El cuchillo cae a la moqueta con un sonido apagado. Intenta no entrar en pánico.

“Stiles,” dice Papá, aún con ese tono calmado falso de _sheriff trabajando_ _,_ “¿qué pasó?”

“Um.” Extrañamente, esta situación es más incriminadora que cualquiera de las veces que su propio padre lo encontró husmeando en escenas del crimen. “He tenido un muy mal mes.”

No es bueno; Papá no se lo cree. “Esto no es algo que sucede cuando tienes un mal mes, Stiles,” dice. “Esto es lo que sucede porque has tenido tres temporadas en Irak, y como sé que ese no es el caso, puedes entender que estoy _muy preocupado.”_

Si Papá pudiera ser algo menos perceptivo, eso haría la vida de Stiles mucho más sencilla. El problema es que no ha tenido tiempo de acostumbrar a esta versión de Papá. En el universo anterior lo sobrenatural había comenzado relativamente de a poco, y para cuando se había puesto así de malo, Papá estaba simplemente cansado. Estaba cansado y vencido, y la mitad de las veces ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar porque sabía que Stiles le mentiría y no podía soportarlo más. Pero esta versión de Papá no se ha rendido. Todavía tiene energía, esperanza, fé en Stiles.

Y Stiles no quiere quitarle eso. No se había dado cuenta cuánto le había robado a Papá hasta que cambió de universo y lo vio restaurado. No le dan las agallas de robárselo de nuevo. No cuando ni siquiera ayudó la primera vez. Aunque, Dios, esta explicación va a ser mucho más complicada que decir, oye, los hombres lobo existen.

“Es una larga historia,” se escucha Stiles decir. “Y _realmente_ me vas a odiar cuando termine.”

“Stiles,” susurra Papá, devastado. “No te voy a _odiar_.”

Si que lo hará, y luego se odiará a sí mismo por hacerlo. Stiles es un arruina vidas.

“Ven aquí, hijo,” dice Papá, tendiendo un brazo pero sin acercarse. Porque está tratando a Stiles como un ex militar traumatizado, esto es, esto es fantástico. “Ven aquí.”

Stiles sí logra hacerse enderezar, finalmente. Y una vez que lo hace, es muy fácil caminar hacia Papá y abrazarlo con fuerza, aferrándose con todo lo que tiene. Como si fuera la última vez, y quizás la sea.

No ve muchos de estos abrazos en su futuro una vez que Papá sepa lo que ha hecho.

* * *

Derek no quiere saber qué significa una llamada de Stiles a las 3 de la madrugada. No quiere saberlo, y no contestará el teléfono. Si lo hace, Stiles solo dirá algo que le dará pesadillas, y no necesita eso en su vida. Ya tuvo suficiente trauma relacionado a Stiles en una semana. Así que no contestará. Y punto.

“¿Qué mierda, Stiles?” gruñe al otro lado de la línea, odiándose un poquito.

“¡Hey, Derek!” jadea Stiles, sonando a segundos de un ataque de nervios. “Oh, rayos, supongo que no— me olvidé de qué hora— solo me—”

“Cállate,” suspira Derek, arrastrándose fuera de la cama y buscando ropa. La llamada está yendo exactamente como la esperaba. “Puedo estar ahí en quince minutos. ¿Quieres que vaya Laura?”

“Oh. Uh, sí.” Stiles se detiene, forzándose a enlentecer su respiración. En el relativo silencio, Derek puede escuchar a alguien más respirando en el fondo. ¿Scott? ¿El sheriff? “Sí,” repite Stiles finalmente, más estable. “Eso sería bueno. Si está despierta. Porque pensé— es decisión suya, pero... Hay algunas cosas que definitivamente debería decirle a Papá. O, hay algunas cosas que descubrió y ahora está alterado, así que— debería, necesito—”

“Okay,” interrumpe Derek. Así que sí es el sheriff, esto se pone cada vez mejor. “Dile lo que sea que necesites.”

“ _¿Qué?_ ¡¿Así nada más?!”

“ _Sí_ , Stiles, así nada más.” Laura está parada en el umbral de la habitación de Derek, ya vestida, mordiéndose el labio inferior con descontento. Probablemente haya escuchado todo. “Es tu padre. Si es la mitad de confiable que tú, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.”

“O quizás tú eres _estúpidamente ingenuo_ ,” se queja Stiles. Laura toma el teléfono de la mano de Derek. Él suspira con alivio y se concentra en encontrar un pantalón.

Laura comienza con una serie de palabras calmantes, de las cuales muy pocas tienen sentido, y apenas deja que Stiles hable. Sigue con eso mientras Derek se viste, al darle las llaves, mientras ambos corren hacia donde están sus padres, parados en la sala, preocupados.

“Estaremos despiertos,” le dice Mamá a Derek, bajándolo y besándolo en la frente. “Si necesitan algo, o si el sheriff quiere hablarnos, llamen.”

“El chico no está solo en esto,” dice Papá hoscamente. “Recuérdenselo.”

Derek asiente, sin sorprenderse por las instrucciones, y Laura, quien aún está hablando, coge su manga y lo arrastra al auto.

“Stiles,” dice Laura mientras sube al asiento del acompañante. “¿Alguna vez tuviste esta conversación con... _tu_ padre? ¿De tu antiguo universo?”

“¡Ha! No,” Stiles se atraganta con una risa enferma. “No, no repetiré mis errores. Estos son errores completamente nuevos.”

“Sí creo en tu creatividad sin fin,” murmura Laura, y la risa con la que responde Stiles es algo menos horrible. “Así que... no le has contado sobre nosotros. ¿Qué tanto sabe de ti?”

“Nada.”

“¿Cómo que nada?”

“O sea que _literalmente nada_ aparte de que soy un chico algo mórbido con déficit de atención.”

“¿Ni lo de la magia?”

“Laura, nada significa nada. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, él intentó despertarme y salté de la cama y casi lo apuñalé con un cuchillo que guardo abajo. Lo que sabe es que esa no es una actitud normal de un estudiante de secundaria.”

“Vaya, Stiles.”

“¡Cállate! No pensé que estaría aquí lo suficiente como para tener que lidiar con esto, ¿okay?” Sisea bajito para que el sheriff no escuche.

Laura se vuelve a Derek con los ojos como platos, y nunca se han entendido mejor.

 _Nos va a abandonar_.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que quiere irse. ¿Por qué se quedaría? Este no es su mundo. Se irá. No hay razón para quedarse.

Laura sacude la cabeza y vuelve en sí. Siempre ha sido la pragmática: una catástrofe a la vez. “Bueno, parece que todavía estás aquí. Mejor déjame hablar con él.”

“¿En serio eso es—?”

“No discutas conmigo, Stiles. Tengo potencial de alfa.”

Stiles masculla algo que más vale que no haya incluído la frase _todo lo malo de Derek_ , pero sí pasa el teléfono, y Laura comienza su rutina calmante en el sheriff. Muchas palabras, muy poco contenido. Es pacífico.

Derek intenta imaginarse por un segundo que esto sucede en el mundo de Stiles. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Stiles hubiera llamado, en pánico, pero los padres de Derek no estuvieran allí para aconsejarle y Laura no estuviera allí para hablar?

Cada día se sorprende más de que el otro Derek haya sobrevivido lo suficiente para conocer a Stiles. No le sorprende que lo hayan matado; no le sorprende que haya perdido a Stiles. Después de todo, incluso con toda la ayuda que alguien pudiera tener, Derek también perderá a Stiles en este mundo.

* * *

John no está teniendo un buen día. Pero sí tiene mucha perspectiva cuando de esto se trata; no es de sus peores días tampoco.

Pero definitivamente está entre los diez peores.

Stiles todavía está tan en pánico que parece que va a volar en pedacitos, y John no tiene idea de qué hacer al respecto. Luego de ese primer abrazo desesperado, Stiles no le ha dejado separarse de su agarre. Pero el lado positivo es que no ha ido a por el cuchillo de nuevo. Por lo menos.

Por supuesto, a un padre le gustaría saber _de dónde mierda salió ese cuchillo_. Y cómo aprendió a usarlo Stiles, porque claramente sabe cómo. John ha visto algunas peleas con cuchillo, y Stiles lo agarraba como un experto, como si el cuchillo fuera una extensión de su brazo. Como si estuviera preparado para luchar hasta la muerte con él.

¿Qué clase de padre ignora algo como eso? Eso es lo que le está matando, porque esta no es una situación que sucedió de un día para el otro. Uno no reacciona a un toque en el brazo instintivamente _tirándose a por un arma_ a menos que hayas pasado meses o años _realmente necesitando_ un arma por la noche, asumiendo que cada toque inesperado es un ataque. Ha tenido oficiales así, y sabe cómo es.

Juraría que Stiles no ha tenido tiempo para eso. Ha estado durmiendo aquí todas las noches que no estaba en lo de Scott. (Sí _estaba_ en lo de Scott, ¿verdad?) Sus notas han estado bien. Nadie ha estado entrando en la casa excepto Hale, y él no es el problema, porque fue la primera y única persona a quien Stiles llamó hoy. John quiere creer que los Hale son más un síntoma que una causa—quizás más una cura que una causa.

Laura sostiene que esto tendrá sentido una vez que lo explique. John seriamente duda eso, pero al menos le da algo de esperanza, sin importar cuán falsa sea.

Laura y Derek aparecen con sorprendente rapidez, y Stiles marcha hacia ellos el instante en que John los hace pasar y sigue de largo hasta que choca contra el cuerpo de Derek, golpeándose contra él con un sonido seco. John no se la veía venir, pero aparentemente Derek y Laura sí, porque no reaccionan en absoluto. Bueno, Derek pasa un brazo distraido alrededor de sus hombros y Laura se acerca y se apoya sobre ellos, pero nada más.

De nuevo: ¿cuándo sucedió esto?

No, decide John; no importa. Es la cosa menos rara de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Va a empezar preocupándose por el cuchillo primero, y va a seguir desde ahí. El abrazo grupal Hale quizás ni siquiera llegue a tocarlo.

“Hola, Sheriff,” dice Laura con alegría. “Pensaba que podíamos comenzar por lo fácil. ¿Qué dices?”

“...Suena bien,” concuerda John tentativamente.

“Okay.” Asiente Laura. “Paso uno: somos hombres lobo.”

Stiles susurra, “Oh, Dios mío,” y lanza una risita descontrolada. Derek le golpea suavemente en la cabeza.

“¿Hombres lobo?” repite John secamente.

“Claro,” insiste Laura. Y luego sus ojos se ponen amarillos, sus dientes se vuelven puntiagudos y su cara se pone rara en general, y si John pensaba que esta noche iba extraña antes, claramente había subestimado a Stiles.

Y Laura no está equivocada: solo se pone peor. Aparentemente la mayoría de la familia Hale está formada de hombres lobo, y los Argent tienen un hábito de cazarlos, y esto ha hecho de la relación de Stiles y Allison una complicada, por la historia familiar y la lealtad indiscutible y obvia de Stiles a los Hale. Además, le dicen que Stiles es mágico. Extrañamente, eso es lo más fácil de creer.

Final y más locamente, Stiles aparentemente no es Stiles. O sí lo es, pero un Stiles de un universo alternativo, lo que explica su lealtad a los Hale—se quedó del lado de los Hale del universo alterno durante una guerra de hombres lobo vs. cazadores de hombres lobo, la cual Laura describe muy brevemente.

Y allí, según parece, es donde planea detenerse y dejar a John esperando.

Por supuesto, quizás eso es todo lo que sabe. Nadie está más consciente que John de cuán malo es Stiles compartiendo verdades difíciles. Asumiendo que ese también sea el caso con este Stiles. Pero parece que sí. Ahora se ha separado de Derek, y está solo con una cara que John reconoce como la clásica de _asumiendo las consecuencias_.

Así que, como esperaba, la mayoría de la explicación de Laura no tiene sentido. Okay. No, _nada_ tiene setido, pero lo de los hombres lobo, por lo menos, tuvo evidencia visual, así que debe ser cierto.

Lo que le están diciendo es que el mundo sobrenatural existe, y Stiles se está comportando como una persona diferente porque _es_ una persona diferente, y lo ha sido por meses. Le están diciendo que su hijo está muerto, y este Stiles es un desconocido.

Este Stiles, quien tiene una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, cuyos ojos están algo demasiado brillosos, cuyo cuerpo está siendo forzado a quedarse en una quietud perfecta y anormal. Si es un extraño, ¿cómo sabe John que es así como se ve cuando se está preparando para recibir un dolor terrible e inevitable?

_Realmente me vas a odiar._

Stiles obviamente está esperando que John lo eche. Está esperando que lo culpe, justo como siempre esperó que lo culparan por la muerte de su madre (y nunca creyó que no era responsable, incluso cuando la acusación nunca llegó). En el fondo, se siente culpable de la muerte del Stiles de John. Puede que sepa que fue un accidente de tránsito, pero nunca, en su corazón, creerá eso.

Si este no es el hijo de John, ¿cómo es que John lo conoce tanto?

“¿Tu madre murió?” pregunta, tan gentilmente como puede.

Stiles asiente, carraspea. Mira fijo a John como si se estuviera castigando al hacerlo. “Cuando tenía diez.”

“Como mi Stiles.”

“Sí, yo... Creo que nuestros universos eran mayormente iguales hasta el comienzo del segundo año, cuando mi Scott se convirtió en lobo. Hay algunos pequeños detalles antes de eso, solo consecuencias de que tus Hale estuvieran vivos. No demasiado; ustedes no se conocían. Pero... sí. Aparte de eso, son iguales. Y también revisé las noticias—los eventos son los mismos, por lo que yo sé. La misma historia.”

“Has estado intentando protegerme.” De una forma increíblemente estúpida y dolorosamente típica de Stiles. “Ocultándome esto.”

“No quería—” Se interrumpe y se pasa una triste mano por la cara, asumiendo que John no se va a dar cuenta que se está limpiando las lágrimas. Igual al Stiles de John. “No quería que lo supieras. Estabas tan feliz cuando creíste que había sobrevivido, y yo... ¿Cómo podía decírtelo? ¿Cómo podía decir, oh, lo lamento, tu hijo en realidad está muerto, pero tienes a esta versión fallida, viva, mal de la cabeza en su lugar? ¡No podía—!”

Esta vez se interrumpe porque John lo coge y apreta en un abrazo fuerte, y tendría que hablar contra su camisa. No lo intenta—John cree que está en silencio por el shock.

Sobre el hombro de Stiles, John ve a Laura echando a su hermano discretamente hacia la puerta. Se alivia muchísimo entonces de que ellos, al menos, estuvieran cuidando a Stiles. Le debe a esa familia una provisión de por vida en canastas de fruta3. Si los hombres lobo comen fruta. ¿Los lobos comen fruta?

“¿Los hombres lobo comen fruta?” le pregunta a Stiles cuando la puerta se cierra y los Hale se van, porque el experto esta justo aquí, en sus brazos.

Stiles ríe débilmente. “Pueden escucharte,” murmura, separándose un poco. “Pero sí. Aunque Scott lobo odiaba el citrus, y me dijo que no lo necesitaba porque era hombre lobo y tenía superpoderes y super sanación y lo que sea, y no podía darle escorbuto. Todavía estaba intentando convencer a Derek de que le dijera que el escorbuto era la única enfermedad a la que no eran inmunes, cuando...”

Cuando Derek murió y Scott escapó y Stiles terminó en otro universo. Cierto.

Stiles intenta escapar su abrazo. John no se lo permite. Stiles ríe de nuevo, casi histéricamente. “¿Por qué te lo estás tomando tan bien? ¡Debería haber pánico! Incluso la Sra McCall entró un poco en pánico, y ella era básicamente la mejor madre del mundo sobre el tema.”

“¿Cómo reaccionó tu padre?” Pregunta John.

“Yo... no le dije.”

John le palmea en la cabeza; Stiles lanza un gritito. “¿ _No le dijiste_? Había hombres lobo y cazadores corriendo por ahí con peleas a muerte en el condado que juró proteger, ¿y tú _nunca le dijiste_?”

“¡Se enteró! Cuando, uh, cuando la mayoría se habían dado cuenta porque el pueblo era como un caos total. Pero yo... no quería que se matara involucrándose antes de tiempo.”

“Porque lo hubiera tomado tan bien si tú, involucrándote, te hubieras matado.”

Stiles se atraganta y se aferra desesperadamente a su camisa, y bien hecho, John, ese tema de conversación no era delicado ni nada. “Lo siento,” murmura. “Lo siento, hijo. Lo siento tanto.”

“Por eso _te dije a ti_ ,” susurra, y John se siente aún un peor humano que antes. “Y no... no soy tu hijo.”

“¿No lo eres? Me debo haber confundido, qué con lo de que me controlas la dieta y mientes para protegerme y tienes todos los mismos recuerdos familiares que yo—”

“¡Papá!”

No tiene idea cuánto acaba de concederle. John gana. “¿Sí, hijo?”

“No, pero, no son—no es lo mismo. Yo no soy el mismo.”

“No eres el mismo,” acepta John. “Y sí voy a extrañar a mi Stiles por el resto de mi vida. Espero que al menos me dejes tener una noche para emborracharme y llorar hasta que me duerma, en la buena y masculina tradición de los Stilinski de luto.” Va a ser más de una noche. Serán muchas más noches, y Stiles lo sabe; hace un sonido indescifrable y se aferra a su camisa de nuevo. “Pero si no puedo tener a mi Stiles—y no te culpo por eso, ¿okay? _No te culpo_ —entonces estoy agradecido, estoy tan agradecido de no estar solo. Estoy agradecido de tenerte aquí. Y por suerte tú me tienes, porque no tienes a tu papá. Estoy feliz de que _tú_ no estás solo, porque puede que no seas mi Stiles, pero es igual de fácil quererte.”

Stiles exhala recortadamente y suelta un poco su agarre en la camisa de John. “...Tú también eres fácil de querer.”

“Lo sé.”

Stiles ríe sarcásticamente. “Cállate.”

“Ese es mi hijo.”

Stiles ríe, y por primera vez en la noche, suena como una verdadera risa. Se asientan un poco después de eso; John deja ir a Stiles, Stiles finalmente se ve como si no necesitara escapar de la casa, irse a México y cambiar su nombre a Juan. Lo que es algo que ha amenazado con hacer antes.

O al menos, es algo que el Stiles de John ha amenazado con hacer. Tendrá que preguntarle a Stiles si él también lo ha hecho.

“Lo extraño,” admite Stiles finalmente, mirando a John cuidadosamente y esperando su reacción.

“Lo sé.”

“Los extraño a todos. Se suponía que los mantuviera a salvo, le dije a Derek que—envié a Scott _solo_ , Dios, sabes qué tan incapaz puede ser. ¿Qué si está muerto? Probablemente esté _muerto_ , Papá. Probablemente esté muerto, probablemente todos lo estén, porque tenía este estúpido colgante y lo usé y no _pensé_ —”

 _Mi Dios, ha estado con este peso por meses y yo apenas me di cuenta_. “Stiles, si no hubieras usado el colgante, _tú_ estarías muerto. ¿Cierto?”

“...Cierto.”

“Tampoco podías ayudarlos si estabas muerto.”

“Pero al menos eso no sería mi culpa.”

“Lo que me asusta es que casi acepté esa lógica. Pero no, Stiles, no. No puedes evitar no estar más en ese mundo. Igualmente no estarías allí porque conseguiste heridas mortales intentando protegerlos—les diste todo lo que tenías. No es tu culpa solo porque estás vivo para preocuparte por eso. Intentaste quedarte con ellos, ¿no es verdad? Incluso intentaste con ese colgante, sin saber qué haría, porque querías quedarte.”

“Pero—”

“Tu madre también quería quedarse.”

Stiles deja de respirar, lo que contesta a esa pregunta. Él y su padre deben haber hablado de Claudia tanto como John y su Stiles lo hacían, es decir, no mucho.

“¿La culpas?”, John pregunta. “¿Porque no pudo?”

“No,” susurra Stiles. Y por supuesto que no lo hace; se culpa a sí mismo.

Este es el problema con los hijos únicos, decide John, exhausto. Piensan que son el centro del mundo, y no es que se sientan especiales, es que piensan que todo es culpa suya. Y con Stiles siendo mágico, bueno, tiene más base para ese pensamiento que la mayoría.

“Ellos tampoco te culpan por haberte ido, Stiles. No te culpan tanto como tú no la culpas a ella.”

Stiles se tapa la boca con una mano y desvía la mirada, y John sabe que no debe presionarlo más. Seguirá cavando la montaña de culpa sin sentido de Stiles cuando ambos estén menos alterados.

Porque John no está lidiando con esto tan bien como llevó a Stiles a creer que lo hacía. De hecho, se va a ir a la mansión Hale en un futuro cercano para entrar en pánico a la antigua en presencia de adultos.

Pero nunca dejará que eso toque a Stiles. Este Stiles, incluso más que su Stiles, ha pasado por suficientes cosas. John se niega a añadirle más. Se niega, porque incluso aunque su hijo está muerto, su hijo está parado frente a él.

No tiene idea de cómo se tiene que sentir. Pero no va a dejar que eso afecte a Stiles.

* * *

Stiles sabe cómo se siente su padre, y la verdad le sorprende bastante lo bien que se lo está tomando. Está confundido y triste (¿quién no lo estaría?) y algo en pánico (es justo) y se siente realmente culpable (¿por qué?), pero el disgusto, furia, el odio que esperaba Stiles—nada de eso está allí. Al menos, no aún.

...Probablemente sería más fácil para ambos si lo estuviera. Si este Papá fuera menos genial que el de Stiles, Stiles podría poner algo de, no sé, distancia emocional. Si este Papá hubiera logrado hacer que su Stiles estuviera más separado mentalmente que el Stiles actual, podría estar de luto, dejarlo ir, empezar de nuevo.

Pero como no es así, va a ser dificilísimo para ambos. No es fácil sufrir la pérdida de la persona con la que vives. No que haya estudios en los efectos psicológicos de eso, obviamente. Quizás Stiles debería investigar cómo los padres lidian con la pérdida de un gemelo, pero incluso eso no es igual. No, los Stilinski se las han arreglado para estar más cagados que eso.

Sacude la cabeza y espontáneamente decide que la mejor manera de salir es en línea recta. “Entonces. Más sobre hombres lobos.”

“Oh, Dios. Ya aprendí; me voy a sentar para esto.” Papá marcha hacia la mesa de la cocina, saca una silla y se sienta. Como con énfasis. Stiles se acerca y se sienta frente a él, todavía preparado para salir corriendo y gritando de la casa en cualquier momento. Incluso ahora, hay muchas formas en las que esto podría salir mal.

“Hay una especie de... um, tenemos un problema.”

“Un problema de hombres lobo.”

“Un problema sobrenatural. Porque, bueno, ¿recuerdas esa vez que te advertí sobre los pixies?”

Papá se para y se dirige al whiskey. Stiles no dirá nada al respecto—si alguna vez existió una conversación que justificara la bebida, esta es una. “Así que las pixies también son reales,” dice Papá.

“Tristemente, sí.”

“¿Qué habías dicho? ¿Vuela como un colibrí, muerde como un...?”

“Dragón de komodo.”

“¿Pero si le disparo, morirá?”

“Sí. Los pixies, no los lobos—para ellos necesitas acónito. Pero yo tengo bastante, para que sepas. Y esa es otra cosa—tenemos a unos omegas hipnotizados caminando por ahí y atacando gente.”

“Omegas... ¿los del rango más bajo en la manada?”

“No, um. Lobos solitarios.”

“¿Qué son Derek y Laura”

“Betas. Pero Laura tiene _potencial de alfa_. Me impresiona que haya logrado tener toda una conversación contigo sin mencionarlo ni una vez. Eso sí que implica maduración personal.”

“¿Pero Derek no era tu alfa?”

Oh, hombre, qué pregunta. “Sí, lo era, pero... okay, Papá, me siento algo traicionero diciendo esto, pero él nunca debió ser alfa, y era muy malo. Tan malo, no tienes—¡no que sea todo su culpa! Es decir, viendo a los Hale ahora, no puedo creer la forma en la que lo tratan. Es como si nunca hubieran pensado en qué pasaría si terminara solo, es increíblemente—”

“Es parte de una familia enorme, Stiles,” interrumpe Papá, rodando los ojos. “Es perfectamente razonable asumir que no _morirían todos_ _._ ¿Cómo es que murieron, por cierto?”

“Los cazadores los atraparon en su casa y los quemaron vivos. Lo que nos lleva a la tercera parte de nuestro desastre sobrenatural actual: cazadores.”

“Cierto, los Argent. Porque aparentemente cazan hombres lobo.”

“Cazan todo lo que no les guste mirar, básicamente. A veces incluyendo brujas.”

Papá instantáneamente se siente horrorizado, y eso... Stiles sabe que no debería seguir probando esto, pero es un alivio increíble. Aparentemente realmente no va a perder a su padre por esto. O, bueno, el padre del otro Stiles. Pero cuanto menos piensa en eso, mejor.

“ _Tú_ eres una bruja,” dice Papá, tan en pánico que es genial.

“Sí, pero tengo una... ¿tregua? ¿Un armisticio? ¿Un pacto de antipatía mutua y negligencia? Con los Argent.”

“Bueno, eso suena amigable. ¿Scott sabía de esto cuando comenzó a salir con Allison?” Demanda Papá. Genial, ahora está enojado con Scott. No puede suceder eso.

“Sí, pero para ser sincero, yo básicamente los arreglé. Estaban saliendo en mi mundo también, excepto que allí Scott era un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? Así que eran como Tristán e Isolda, Romeo y Julieta, West Side Story, todo eso. Era ridículo. Salieron por primera vez y esa misma noche Chris le disparó a Scott con un arco y flecha. Ni es una broma.”

“¿Chris Argent le dispara a niños con flechas?” pregunta Papá fríamente.

“Bueno, no a _muerte_. Espera, ¿estoy defendiendo a Chris Argent? ¿Qué mierda es de mi vida? ¡Igual ese no es el punto! El punto es que nos preocupa que un cazador sea el que está controlando a los omegas, y, uh, otras cosas malas. Y el cazador puede que sea el padre de Chris, que se supone que está muerto.”

“Pero tú crees que no.”

“Fue realmente difícil matarlo en mi mundo.” Stiles ha entrado tanto en este modo de honestidad total que casi se le va la mano y menciona el sótano, pero por suerte lo evita a tiempo. ¿Qué tan loco se pondría Papá sobre el hecho de que a Stiles le dieron una paliza en otro mundo al que Papá nunca podría ir? _Tan loco_.

Y el hombre ya se ve lo suficientemente preocupado. “Por favor, dime que le dejarás la mayor parte de esto a los Hale.”

“...Le dejaré la mayor parte de esto a los Hale.”

“Por alguna razón eso no me tranquiliza nada. Quiero sus números.”

“Es justo.”

“Y que me digas si algo cambia.”

“...Seguro.”

“¡Es en serio, Stiles! Dios. Y pensar que realmente creí que la vida no podía ser más rara que el verano en que robaste la iguana de Ricky García e intentaste convencerme de mandarla al trópico.”

“Disculpa, yo _liberé_ a esa iguana. Solo intentaba mandarla a su hogar.”

“Eso es lo que siempre dices,” dice Papá distraídamente, levantándose de su silla. “Voy a hacer palomitas, luego tú me darás esos números.”

“¡Sin manteca, sin sal!”

“Sí, sí. Quítales toda la diversión.”

 _Eso es lo que siempre dices_ , dijo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Stiles se da tiempo hasta que las palomitas terminen de saltar para sentirse culpable, enfermo y confundido. Pero cuando el microondas suena, lo entierra todo, coge su teléfono y comienza a sacar los números para el padre del otro Stiles.

El cual aparentemente robó, porque no era suficientemente malo haberse robado su cuerpo.

* * *

Derek está sentado inocentemente a la mesa de la cocina leyendo un libro sobre PTSD cuando Philip entra y lo mira con una furia como si todo en el mundo fuera culpa suya. Derek está acostumbrado a esta mirada de Laura, pero de Philip... Normalmente no recibe nada peor que una tolerancia divertida de Philip. Además debería haber algún comentario sobre el libro, y le preocupa que no lo haya.

“Sobre Stiles,” dice Philip acusadoramente. Y de repente todo tiene sentido.

“Stiles no es culpa mía,” discute Derek de antemano.

“En un día normal me envía quizás cinco textos con preguntas sobre protecciones, pero esto, esto es caer bajo. Me ha enviado veinte esta mañana. _Esta mañana_ , Derek. Diez de ellos son sobre las relaciones sexuales de las pixies, no estoy bromeando. Cinco son sobre los Argent y la creencia de Stiles de que todo este desastre fue creado por uno de los cazadores muertos. Y cinco de ellos son sobre ti, sin razón aparente.”

Derek, desesperadamente, quiere preguntar qué decían los textos sobre él, pero con el humor en el que está Philip probablemente le respondería poniendo ceniza en la cocina y dejando a Derek ahí. “Igual no es culpa mía,” insiste Derek.

“Pero sí es responsabilidad tuya, hermanito.” Siempre es una mala señal cuando Philip le llama _hermanito_. “Y me dice que el Argent muerto ha sido avistado en el pueblo. Pide permiso para que uno de nosotros se encuentre con los otros Argent para que podamos, y cito, 'matar al hijo de puta todos juntos como una gran familia feliz.'”

Derek no tiene idea qué tipo de respuesta está buscando Philip.

“¿Está mal de la cabeza, Derek?” pregunta Philip, desesperado. “Sé que a ti y a Laura les cae bien, pero me dirían, ¿no? Olerían que está loco y _me lo dirían_ , ¿cierto?”

“No puedes oler la locura. Bueno, a veces sí. Algunos tipos de químicos—”

“ _Derek._ ”

“¡No sé qué quieres que te diga!”

“¿En serio hay un Argent muerto viviente en el pueblo?”

“Si Stiles dice que lo hay, entonces debe ser cierto. No es más raro que los omegas hipnotizados, ¿no? Quizás los está hipnotizando el muerto viviente Argent.”

“Derek, comienzas a _sonar como él._ ”

“¡Mentira!” ¿Suena como él? “De todas formas, ¿y qué si está loco? Iremos a ver, resultará que no es nada, y nadie se hace daño.”

“Solo que los Argent sabrán quiénes somos.”

“...Stiles dice que están jubilados.” Stiles también dijo que no quiere que los Argent sepan que los Hale son hombres lobo, así que encontrarse con ellos debe ser un show inevitable de buena fe. Pero Philip no parece estar de humor para escuchar eso. ¿Por qué no puede tener esta conversación con Mamá? Mamá es alfa.

“Seguro que eso hace toda la diferencia del mundo,” dice Philip agriamente. “Asumo que Laura y tú irán.”

“Si eso es lo que Mamá quiere.”

“Es lo que querrá Stiles. Y Mamá ha estado haciendo todo lo que Stiles quiere por bastante tiempo, por razones que realmente no—” El teléfono de Philip notifica un mensaje nuevo, y lo saca de su bolsillo, resignado. “Ahora se queja de que tiene que contarle a Allison del universo alterno,” reporta Philip. “¿Qué universo alterno?”

“Uh, ¿Mamá no te contó sobre eso?”

“No, Derek, no me dijo nada.”

“Oh.” Genial. Eso quiere decir que Derek tiene que contarle. Esta conversación es muy injusta. “Se irá.” Esperen, no quería comenzar con eso.

Philip deja caer el teléfono y mira a Derek con lástima. “ _¿Qué?_ ”

“No es... de aquí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te preguntó del colgante?”

“Oh. Oh, Dios, ¡ya _usó_ el colgante! Es por eso que... oh, está intentando _volver_.” Philip ahora tiene esa expresión perturbada y conflictuada que Laura llama su Cara de Horror Ajeno. “Con razón no

sabíamos de dónde era su vieja manada. ¿Éramos _nosotros_?”

“Más o menos.” _Estabas muerto_ , piensa Derek, culpable y deprimido. _Estaban todos muertos, estábamos solo Cora y yo, y yo fui exactamente tan inútil como todos me dijeron que sería._ “Deberías pedirle a Mamá que te lo cuente.”

“Pero está ocupada—”

“Entonces pídele a Laura.”

Philip se detiene y estudia el rostro de Derek, abiertamente consternado. No que necesite estarlo. Derek no quiere hablar del tema, eso es todo—es avergonzante. Y es cierto que ese Derek no era _él_ , pero...

Podría haberlo sido. Es una suerte que no lo fuera.

* * *

Talia decide enviar a Derek y Laura a encontrarse con Allison y, si fuera necesario, Chris. Concuerda de que necesita suceder. Stiles intenta discutirle un rato, pero Talia señala que fue su idea en primer lugar, y es cierto. Solo que estaba esperando que dijera que no.

Este va a ser un encuentro espantoso y terrible, y fue idea de Stiles, lo que significa que es culpa suya.

Derek y Laura llegan primero. Allison llega unos minutos después, arrastrando a Scott y Lydia con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensa que Stiles es menos propenso a matarla si tiene a Scott y Lydia consigo? ¿Trajo a Scott como apoyo moral? ¿O es que Lydia la chantajeó para que viniera como parte de la investigación en su próxima disertación sobre realidades múltiples? ¿Se enfadará mucho Talia cuando se entere de que Lydia sabe su secreto?

¿Es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por esto? Sí, y necesita dejar de hacerlo.

Pero eso significa que Stiles tiene la mayoría de sus personas favoritas en una habitación, y de cierto modo eso es muy genial. Solo que es muy malo que se sienta incómodo con el hecho de que la mitad de ellos sabe quién es la otra mitad y está rezando para que no corra sangre. Su vida apesta.

“Okay. Gracias por venir,” dice. “Sé que esto apesta. Pero Gerard está vivo sin duda; la gente lo ha visto a él y a sus lacayos por el pueblo, comprando víveres y cosas así.”

“¿Por qué no se esconde?” demanda Allison rígidamente. Pero no puede discutir en su contra—fueron las conexiones y el equipamiento de acosador de su padre lo que encontró a Gerard. Stiles se siente tan aliviado de haber hostigado a Scott para que le contara la historia del universo alterno. No habría forma de lidiar con las caras hostiles y sospechosas que hubiera hecho ella si Stiles se lo hubiera contado.

“Dudo que piense que alguien lo está buscando luego de todos estos años.”

Ella asiente sin satisfacción, aceptando su argumento.

“Así que Gerard está vivo,” prosigue Stiles, “pero una vez estuvo casi muerto. Tan cerca de la muerte que solo podia salvarlo algo sobrenatural.”

“¡No puede ser posible!” insiste Allison.

“No si quería quedarse con tu familia,” está de acuerdo Stiles. “Por eso, supongo, dejó que pensaran que estaba muerto.”

Allison se ve horrorizada, pero no es nada comparado con la vez que su abuelo obligó a un lagarto a que la matara, así que Stiles la ignora.

“Nadie sobrenatural lo hubiera ayudado,” señala Laura. “No si sabían quién era.”

“Pero es un estratega,” dice Stiles. “Tiene muchos _planes_. Quizás chantajeó a alguien para que lo ayudara. O quizás uno de los de su culto de cazadores era en realidad un Druida malvado, porque eso fue lo que sucedió en mi mundo.”

“¿Entonces por qué está haciendo lo que está haciendo?” pregunta Derek. “Está llamando mucho la atención—él no debe querer eso.”

“Porque le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal hace unos años,” explica Stiles, sintiéndose tan exhausto como se viene sintiendo desde que confirmaron que Gerard estaba vivo. “Apuesto a que es igual en ambos universos. El cáncer. Y debe haber intentado algo sobrenatural para arreglarlo sin que nadie se entere, dado que está haciéndose el muerto y sí, no quiere la atención. Pero no funcionó, o solo funcionó un tiempo, así que ha decidido ir con este plan de los omegas zombies. _De nuevo.”_ Fue Gerard todo este tiempo. Si solo Stiles lo hubiera sabido en su universo, pero no, estaba obstinado en creer que los omegas eran un problema aparte, que solo la inestabilidad los estaba volviendo locos. Nunca se le ocurrió que los estuvieran controlando, y esa es la razón por la que la manada dividió su atención y su concentración y todos murieron. Porque no estaba pensando. “Por supuesto, aquí los omegas ya han vivido un año, lo que no tiene sentido. A menos que quisiera una armada de omegas antes de comenzar. La vez anterior hizo que su amiga Darach sacrificara humanos para abrir agujeros en la magia y desequilibrarla, y esa es una de las formas menos llamativas de hacerlo. Puede ser que quisiera todo preparado de antemano, para poder terminar más rápido y escapar.”

“¿Darach?” Lydia no aprueba la existencia de palabras que no conoce.

“Druidas fallidos,” explica Stiles.

“Ah. Bueno, tu idea tendría sentido, exceptuando que, según tú, ya tenemos magia inestable, y yo... _creo_ que hubiera notado los sacrificios humanos.”

“Y definitivamente hubieramos notado algo más dramático que eso,” dice Allison.

Stiles está de acuerdo. ¿Cómo hizo Gerard para desequilibrar la magia local lo suficiente para terminar con pixies y Stiles y todo lo demás sin que nadie lo notara? Porque debería haber algun tipo de—

Oh.

“Oh, mierda, soy _yo_. Abrí un agujero entre las fibras de esta realidad cuando vine, y eso—eso definitivamente pudo causar la inestabilidad de la magia.”

Mierda, cómo odia ese colgante. Stiles no es un síntoma, es la _causa_. Las pixies no aparecieron hasta que él lo hizo—esto es culpa suya.

“Y si no lo hubieras causado,” Laura interrumpe sus pensamientos severamente, “hubieran sacrificado humanos para obtener el mismo resultado. ¿No? ¿Sí?”

“Oh,” dice Stiles, desorientado ante el abrupto paro de su culpabilidad. “Sí. Probablemente.”

Así que... aparentemente previno sacrificios humanos solo por existir. Eso es genial. Aunque igual se siente espantoso estar feliz de andar haciéndole favores a Gerard Argent. “Así que supongo que Gerard tomó el agujero que yo hice y... lo mantuvo abierto. Podría hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Es mucho más fácil mantener a la magia inestable que desequilibrarla en el primer lugar.”

Lydia está sacando apuntes.

“¿Qué bien le hará la magia inestable?” pregunta Allison, aguzando la mirada.

“Poder. Si haces un aguero en la magia, eso... eso es una cantidad impresionante de poder. Casi demasiado impresionante—es difícil de canalizar y difícil de controlar—no tan malo como intentar prender una linterna con un arma nuclear, pero, ya sabes, está cerca. Pero si lo juntas con los omegas... Supongo que los está usando como un filtro de magia. Creo que es algo que puedes hacer con criaturas mágicas. O quizás solo son una distracción. O ambos—Gerard hace _multitasking_. De todos modos, con suerte le tomará un tiempo terminar arreglando esto, porque realmente necesitamos matarlo antes que termine. Pero hey, si tenemos suerte, se matará intentándolo.”

“No tendremos suerte, ¿verdad?” pregunta Scott tristemente.

“Nunca la tenemos, amigo.”

“¿Qué hiciste con Gerard la última vez?” quiere saber Lydia.

“La última vez llegó a nuestro Peter, quien era prácticamente un omega y tenia serios problemas mentales, y cuando lo hizo nosotros... morimos horriblemente. Así que no te puedo ayudar con eso.”

Todos hacen silencio con empatía y sorpresa.

“¿En serio, Stiles?” Todos excepo Lydia, quien no tiene paciencia para el trauma de otras personas—o incluso el suyo propio. “¿No tienes ninguna idea? ¿Quieres decir que moriste _y no aprendiste nada?_ Se supone que tú eres el experto.”

“Matarlos a todos,” sugiere Stiles. Le irita cuando eso le gana miradas asesinas y un “No, Stiles,” proveniente de Derek Hale, irónicamente.

“Derek acaba de decir no a matarlos,” se queja Stiles a Laura. “Así es como sé que el mundo está mal.”

“¿Eso no es normal?”

“No de donde vengo.”

Derek rueda los ojos.

“Pero aparte de eso,” prosigue Stiles, “lo que quisiera saber es por qué a _nadie_ le gusta 'matar el problema' como un plan de acción. Porque les digo que es una estrategia ganadora.” Se detiene, luego señala a Derek. “A menos que sea tu estrategia, pero eso es porque una vez que una idea pasa por tu cerebro se vuelve mágicamente mala. Es tu superpoder. Tu otro superpoder, además de las garras y colmillos y lo que sea.”

“No es mi trabajo ser el de las ideas,” señala Derek, sin ofenderse.

“Verdad,” acepta Stiles pensativamente. “Felicitaciones por vivir en este universo, supongo.”

“¿Así eran nuestras juntas?” gruñe Scott.

“No,” le asegura Stiles. “Si esta fuera una de nuestras juntas, Allison ya se hubiera ido enfadada, Lydia hubiera prendido fuego algo por puro aburrimiento, y Derek me hubiera tirado contra la pared.”

“Entonces nos felicito a todos por vivir en este universo,” murmura Laura. “Y hablando de manadas, tenemos que trabajar en esto. Asumiendo que tu familia nos permita encargarnos, Allison...”

“Les permitiremos intentarlo,” dice Allison formalmente. “Pero si algo sale mal—Gerard es familia. Nosotros disparamos segundo.”

“Eso es razonable,” permite Laura. “Llamaré a mi alfa.”

“¿En serio podemos apartarnos y dejar que los adultos lo arreglen?” pregunta Stiles, susurrando encantado. “¿Es una opción en este mundo? Porque si lo es, es la cosa más genial que me ha pasado en la vida. Mi Dios, Peter ni siquiera está loco. Hagan que _él_ lo arregle. ¡Resuelto!” Stiles alza los brazos con triunfo y se colapsa contra el respaldo de la silla, poniendo los pies en la caja grande de acónito frente a él. “Amo este lado del arcoíris.”

“...Creí que querrías estar involucrado,” dice Derek vacilantemente, mirando el acónito. Quizás por fin esté desarrollando un instinto de conservación después de todo. Stiles se alegra de verlo suceder sin involucrar fuego ni muerte.

“Creíste mal. Ya superé esa fase de mi vida. Lo que quiero es que ustedes y Papá no mueran. Si puedo arreglar que eso suceda enviando otras personas a que los protejan _por mí_ , es genial. Tan genial. Me sentaré aquí y les enviaré galletitas si sobreviven. Y quizás haré apuestas, porque ustedes son la familia más apostadora que conozco. ¡Quizás llegaré a los dieciocho sin ninguna cicatriz nueva! ¿No sería loco?”

“¿No te... importaría si nuestros padres murieran?” pregunta Laura con cautela.

“Seguro, me importaría. Nuestras vidas serían instantáneamente más complicadas si eso pasara. Además, me caen bien tus padres. Pero ellos no, no sé, no son mi problema.”

“Es algo sociópata, ¿no?” pregunta Lydia a la habitación.

“No debería ser tan sorprendente,” observa Scott. “Solo es fácil de olvidar porque a _nosotros_ nos quiere.”

A Stiles le ofende un poco eso, pero no lo suficiente como para gastar tiempo discutiendo.

“¿Cómo te sentirías si muriera Peter?” pregunta Laura, aparentemente con espíritu de investigadora científica.

“Uh... estaría muy... ¿triste?”

Los lobos le dirigen la mirada de “me decepciona que siquiera lo intentaste”. En realidad, Lydia y Scott también lo están mirando así.

“En realidad,” dice Derek luego de un silencio largo y sentencioso, “esa no es una pregunta justa, considerando todo lo que pasó con el otro Peter.”

“¿Qué pasó con el otro Peter?” pregunta Scott, alarmado.

“Stiles,” suspira Laura, “tenemos que hablar de tu... ¿cómo puedo decirlo?... incapacidad de decir la verdad completa sobre cualquier tema.”

“No tenemos que hacerlo,” le asegura Stiles. “En serio, no lo tenemos que hacer.”

“Estoy aburrida,” interrumpe Lydia, “y es posible que prenda fuego algo.”

“Yo llamaré a mi alfa,” anuncia Laura.

Sí la llama, y así como así, todo está fuera de las manos de Stiles exceptuando los consejos que pueda dar. Gerard Argent... _no es su problema_.

Perversamente, eso le pone nervioso, porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Asumiendo que vaya a funcionar, por supuesto. Por lo que está escuchando, suena como que Talia piensa que matar a Gerard y darle los otros cazadores y el Darach a los Argent será suficiente.

Stiles piensa que nada nunca es tan fácil. Si Gerard está perpetuando la inestabilidad que Stiles causó, entonces sí, debería arreglarse a sí misma cuando Gerard muera, y eso significa que las pixies deberían irse también. ¿Pero y el Darach? Stiles no confía en que Chris pueda lidiar con él. Chris tiene demasiados escrúpulos. Además están los omegas. ¿Qué les ha hecho la hipnotización? Si Gerard muere, ¿vuelven a la normalidad? ¿O mueren? ¿O rompió sus mentes en serio, en cual caso seguirán caminando por ahí con los colmillos fuera intentando hacer que Gerard esté satisfecho, lo que—

“Stiles,” dice Laura. “Quiere hablar contigo.”

Stiles toma el teléfono con avaricia y le comenta a Talia todas sus ideas en las que las cosas podrían salir mal. Talia no parece estar tan agradecida como él cree que debería estarlo.

* * *

A Derek le resulta sencillo creer que a Stiles solo le importan un par de personas, porque se preocupa por ellas hasta el borde de la locura, y no hay forma de que lograría preocuparse tanto por una multitud. Derek quizás no piense mucho de su otra versión, pero le está agradecido de haber persuadido a Stiles para que lo cuente como persona importante.

Pero como un idiota, Derek pensó que la actitud exclusivista de Stiles significaba que Stiles no se preocuparía mucho por la batalla de hoy, dado que tiene a todas sus personas en la mira. Derek estaba equivocado. Stiles se niega a creer que lograrán arreglarlo sin problemas, y ha pasado toda la noche intentando predecir lo peor y planear para cualquier posible fallo.

“Le dijiste a tu padre que se quedara en casa hoy, ¿no?” le pregunta a Allison por tercera vez. “Porque sé que Gerard es técnicamente tu familiar, pero es un loco, y no actuará como un familiar.”

“ _Tu_ Gerard no actuaba como familiar,” contrarresta Allison tranquilamente.

“ _Tu_ Gerard fingió su propia muerte y actualmente está manteniendo abierto un agujero en las fibras mágicas de la realidad,” sisea Stiles. “¡Creo que eso es básicamente el mismo tipo de maldad!”

“Stiles,” interrumpe el sheriff antes de que esto pueda empeorar. “Allison llamó a su padre; la escuché. ¿Okay? Creo que todos están tan a salvo como puedes permitírtelo.”

“No entiendo por qué Philip tiene que estar ahí afuera,” gruñe Stiles, mordiéndose una uña nerviosamente. Es como un general al que prohibieron ir al frente; es ridículo.

“Porque sus protecciones son una fuente de belleza y alegría por siempre, lo sé,” suspira Laura. “Yo debería estar ahí también, pero Derek y yo fuimos obligados a hacer de niñeras.”

Stiles bufa. “Por favor. Esta casa es el lugar más seguro de Beacon Hills y Talia lo sabe. No quería que sus bebés se lastimaran. Me sorprende que no trajo a las gemelas, a los hijos de Peter y a Erica aquí.”

“Nuestra casa también es segura, Stiles,” le recuerda Laura con gentileza. “Tú te aseguraste de ello, ¿recuerdas?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se frota los brazos con nerviosismo. Derek le envía al sheriff una mirada de auxilio, pero este solo sacude la cabeza. Aparentemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer cuando Stiles está así. “Las protecciones de Philip son una fuente de belleza, pero él no tiene nada de poder,” se queja Stiles. “ _Yo_ debería estar ahí.”

“ _No_ ,” ordenan el sheriff, Derek y Laura al unísono.

“Está bieeeen,” gime Stiles. “Pero Thea volvió al pueblo a jugar, ¿verdad?”

“No le gusta perderse las peleas,” dice Laura, rodando los ojos. Derek ríe entre dientes, porque Laura lo odia tanto como ella. Incluso más.

“Thea es la más fantástica,” concede Stiles. “Okay. Entonces... Talia, Kevin, Peter, Felicia, Thea, Philip. Ellos pueden arreglarse, ¿no?”

“ _Sí_ , Stiles,” insiste Laura.

“Stiles, te juro por Dios, si no paras de moverte como si estuvieras pensando en escapar, te ataré a una silla,” dice el sheriff abruptamente.

“No puedes atarlo aún, Sheriff,” dice Scott, viniendo desde el estar donde él y Lydia estaban viendo una maratón de _The Twilight Zone_ sin razón aparente. “Nos tiene que cocinar la cena.”

“Hey, _no,_ no tengo tiempo para— tengo _cosas—_ ”

“Me prometiste la cena, hombre, y ya son las ocho. Me muero de hambre. Primero me atrapaste en tu casa y ahora no me quieres ni alimentar, esto es—”

“ _Está bien_ , haré la cena, Jesús. No querría que murieras con el estómago vacío.”

“Nadie va a morir, Stiles,” dice Derek, sintiendo la necesidad de intervenir.

“Oh, Dios,” exhala Stiles, dándole una mirada de horror y traición. “¿Eres _optimista_?”

“La cena, Stiles,” repite Scott, llevándoselo a la cocina. Stiles sigue mirando a Derek ojiplático por sobre su hombro. Obviamente las técnicas calmantes de Scott son mil veces más efectivas que las de Derek.

Sobre el final de la cena, Stiles parece haberse calmado un poco, lo suficiente que Scott siente que puede volver a su maratón de Twilight Zone con Lydia y ahora Allison. El sheriff y Laura están lavando la losa juntos. Eso deja a Derek libre de sentarse a la mesa del comedor con Stiles, quien está mirando fijo a un libro de inestabilidad mágica, aunque no parece estar leyéndolo. Pestañea y alza la mirada cuando Derek se sienta junto a él, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. Debe pensar que Derek tiene una pregunta.

En cierto modo, tiene razón. Derek tiene mil preguntas, la mayoría de las cuales sería muy mala idea preguntar. Las rememora cuidadosamente y decide preguntar una que al menos es casi inocente y no desesperada.

“¿Tenías cicatrices?” pregunta bajito, esperando que nadie lo escuche. Bueno, nadie excepto Laura—Laura escucha todo.

“Demasiadas, hombre,” contesta Stiles valientemente, alzando las manos y girándolas mientras las examina una y otra vez. “No tienes idea.”

“Casi suena como si las extrañaras.” Lo que no puede ser posible porque sería demente, ¿verdad?

“Creo que sí lo hago.”

Por supuesto. Es Stiles.

“Pero al mismo tiempo, no las extraño. Es decir, este año, la primera vez que me desperté y vi escarcha en las ventanas me asusté, Derek. Me dio miedo, fui lo opuesto a un hombre duro. No quería salir de la cama porque sabía que estaría rengueando como un anciano todo el día y no quería comenzar. Pero entonces, hey—me levanté y no me dolía nada. En absoluto. Básicamente le di al “reiniciar” en cada error que cometí, porque un accidente de tránsito serio no tiene nada que ver con un par de años de situaciones de vida o muerte dos veces al mes. Así que eso es genial, incluso si extraño las cicatrices. Al menos cómo se veían.”

Derek está consternado. Beacon Hills siempre ha sido tan pacífico, y su familia siempre ha estado en buena salud; nunca ha considerado el problema del daño físico de largo plazo en humanos. “Y tu alfa” —quien era _Derek_ , Dios, eso nunca dejará de ser raro— “¿no te enseñó a pelear?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Un poco. Era muy de aprender en el acto. Él estaba ocupado enseñándole a pelear a los betas—más que nada quería que me mantuviera alejado.”

 _Y si no hubiera sido un completo idiota, hubiera sabido que eso no funcionaría_ , piensa Derek viciosamente. Pero luego lo piensa mejor, y no puede evitar sentir lástima por su otro yo. Debe haber construido a su manada de la nada luego de la muerte de Laura, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, rodeado de cazadores fuera de control... _y encima de eso Stiles_. Eso es demasiado para cualquiera. Stiles es casi demasiado para Derek mismo.

“Todavía... ¿todavía te duele? ¿Del choque?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros, sin mirar a Derek. “No en verdad.”

“Sabes que me doy cuenta cuando mientes.”

“Sí, pero no se supone que me lo _digas_. Dios.”

Por supuesto. Derek sabía que Stiles se sentía así, pero nunca lo pensó en verdad. Será... será eso lo que Stiles ha estado haciendo por Derek? ¿Es que supo desde el primer momento que le gusta a Derek? (¿Será un simple gusto cuando tienes veinti algo, o es algo más feo? ¿Obsesión, amor ciego, fijación?) ¿Es que supo y fingió no saber por cortesía?

Y si ese es el caso, ¿es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por Derek, o lo más malvado?

Stiles lo está estudiando, enterándose vaya uno a saber qué cosa de sus sentimientos, y Derek nunca ha odiado ese tatuaje como ahora. Piensa que está empezando a entender qué les molesta tanto a los humanos de los hombres lobo. No son los sentidos extra y la superfuerza en sí. Es la diferencia cultural sobre qué puedes hacer con ellos.

Stiles toma este momento para acercarse con una leve sonrisa y pasar sus dedos ligeramente sobre el dorso de la muñeca izquierda de Derek, y por un momento, Derek juraría que huele el deseo también en Stiles. Solo por un segundo, antes de ser duramente retractado (o quizás Derek lo estaba imaginando).

Y luego Stiles se incorpora y se aleja hacia la cocina y hacia su padre, dejando a Derek en el comedor, confundido y pensativo y tentativamente feliz. O en pánico. O ambos. _Se irá_ , se recuerda Derek estrictamente, pero es una idea difícil de aferrar cuando Stiles no actúa como alguien que planea irse. Nada tiene sentido ya.

Laura abandona la cocina para venir a sentarse junto a Derek, mejor para reírse de él de cerca. Está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le da la energía para enfadarse con ella. Finalmente se siente mal ella misma y lo abraza con empatía, lo que—bueno, no _siempre_ lamenta el hecho de ser su pariente. De hecho, la idea de que ella muera y lo deje solo le ha estado dando pesadillas. No hay nada como la perspectiva.

Finalmente les llega una llamada de Mamá tres horas más tarde, justo antes de que a Stiles le dé una crisis nerviosa. La ponen en altavoz para que los humanos puedan oírla.

“Gerard está muerto,” dice para empezar, porque Mamá siempre cree en dar las buenas primero. “Lo cortamos a la mitad y Philip lo convirtió en cenizas con magia, luego arrojamos las cenizas al río. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti, Stiles?”

“Estoy muy feliz,” dice Stiles alegremente. “Un diez en ejecución. ¿Entienden el chiste?”

Laura bufa, Derek rueda los ojos, y el sheriff se ríe un poco histéricamente y se toca el tabique de la nariz.

“Mi Dios, Stiles,” gruñe Allison, sonando muy como una hermana mayor, así que aparentemente Stiles está progresando en ese aspecto. Aunque... están hablando de haber desmembrado a su abuelo. ¿No debería estar perturbada?

Derek nunca entenderá a los cazadores.

“Por cierto, tenías razón sobre las pixies,” interviene Peter, robándole el teléfono a Mamá. “Se fueron el instante en el que Gerard y su amigo Darach murieron. No sabes cuánto me duele, Stiles, que tuveras razón.”

“Y te dolerá más, porque esto significa que me debes una pizza gratis cuando yo quiera por un mes. Te dije que era una apuesta tonta.”

“Peter piensa que la inestabilidad ya está casi curada,” dice Mamá, robando el teléfono de nuevo antes de que la coversación se vuelva completamente ridícula. “Lo que nos debería dejar sin más pixies que lo normal. Y con Gerard muerto, los omegas parecen haber vuelto a la normalidad— solo que están muy confundidos. Philip dice que te diga que _sí_ los estaban usando para filtrar la magia, Stiles.”

Stiles manda un puño al aire en señal de triunfo, y el sheriff le sonríe.

“Esas son las buenas noticias. Las malas noticias es que dispararon a Mamá. Teníamos acceso a algo de acónito—” lo que Derek asume que significa que lo robaron de los bolsillos de los cazadores muertos, “—así que está bien. Pero va a quejarse de esto por varias semanas, así que, no sé. Prepárense.

“Y como saben, Philip insistió en venir, y también le disparó un cazador. Está en el hospital, pero estará bien. _En un tiempo_.”

“Tío Peter,” dice Laura, “me debes diez dólares, un almuerzo, y un favor de mi elección.”

“¡Le dije que se quedara junto a los árboles!” insiste Peter.

“Igual le dispararon, una apuesta es una apuesta,” le informa Laura.

“El resto de las malas noticias,” dice Mamá, tomando el control de la conversación, “es que algunos de los cazadores de Gerard escaparon. Cazadores normales—sí matamos al Darach. Argent dice que los pondrá en la lista negra, pero... bueno. Veremos qué tan efectivo es eso.”

Stiles ahora se está mordiendo el pulgar con nerviosismo. ¿Quién hace eso?

“Todos deberían quedarse en un lugar seguro esta noche por si los que escaparon quieren vengarse. Sheriff, ¿le molestaría si su grupo se queda allí durante la noche?”

“No hay problema,” dice el sheriff, obviamente aliviado de que nada haya sido peor.

“Entonces los veo a todos por la mañana,” dice Mamá, y cuelga.

Esta es la manera en que normalmente ocurren las peleas para los Hale, así que Laura y Derek solo se sonríen, satisfechos. Los nuevos se van a la cama, ignorando cualquier razón por la que no estar aliviados. Allison parece dudar y se tropieza un poco cuando se para, pero deja que Scott la guíe hacia el sofá cama.

Stiles claramente no puede creer que sea tan fácil. Mira al teléfono fijamente luego de que Mamá cuelga, sin aliento, esperando algún truco, una mentira, el momento en el que algo sale mal. Laura se sienta a su lado y le frota la espalda un rato, hasta que el sheriff lo levanta y lo lleva a las escaleras y hacia su cuarto, murmurando palabras calmantes mientras Stiles asiente mecánicamente.

Normalmente no lo haría porque es raro y cansador, pero esa noche Derek escucha a Stiles mientras duerme. Solo por la noche. Lo escucha, y Stiles los despierta a ambos tres veces con su corazón enloquecido y sus gritos ahogados. La única razón por la que no son más veces es porque luego de la tercera vez Stiles se rinde y mira películas en su computadora hasta que sale el sol.

A Derek le gustaría viajar al mundo de Stiles y matar a todos por las cosas que dejaron que le pasara. La idea de que Stiles _volverá_ le hace sentir físicamente enfermo.

Pero no es decisión suya.

* * *

“Así que ahora todo está bien, ¿no?” pregunta Scott una semana después del Show Gerardiano del Anticlimatismo.

Han pasado veinte minutos de la salida de la escuela, y casi todos los demás se han ido. Stiles y Scott están sentados en los escalones de afuera; Scott le está haciendo compañía a Stiles hasta que Derek llegue—luego de lo cual Scott se irá a casa con Isaac, quien prácticamente vive con los McCall ahora. Stiles está muy orgulloso.

Están esperando a Derek porque Derek llevará a Stiles al bosque para entrenar cuando salga de trabajar. No ha dicho bien _por qué_ exactamente lo hará, pero a Stiles no le importa. Será útil, e incluso si no lo es, será divertido entrenar con Derek.

“Está bien por ahora,” está de acuerdo Stiles.

“Lo arreglaste todo,” presiona Scott.

“Um, no. Talia lo hizo. Yo ni estuve ahí.”

Scott rueda los ojos, exasperado. “Hombre, les dijiste qué pasaba y a dónde ir y qué hacer y—lo que sea, ese ni es el punto. Sabes qué hicieron mal en tu mundo ahora, eso es lo que quiero decir.”

“Sí,” suspira Stiles. “Supongo que lo sé.” Maldito Gerard Argent. ¿Por qué no lo prendieron fuego cuando tuvieron la oportunidad? _Fail_.

  
  


“Entonces...” Scott se detiene y se toca nerviosamente un acetato. “¿Eso significa que, uh, volverás?”

 _Volver._ Obvio que Scott sabía que planeaba hacer eso. Pero todavía no sabe cómo, o incluso si existe una manera. Estos últimos meses casi no lo ha intentado. Ha estado tan ocupado con esto de Gerard y poner todo en su lugar y mirar fijamente a los perfectos pómulos de Derek que ya... dejó pasar muchas cosas. Antes nunca dejaba que nada se le escapara.

Y quizás Deaton tiene un buen argumento.

“No me iré a ningún lado, Scott,” admite Stiles por primera vez, a Scott, a sí mismo, a quienquiera. “No sé cómo volver, e incluso si encontrara una forma, a esta altura... me da miedo ver qué vería al llegar. ¿Qué si tú y Papá están muertos? ¿Qué mierda haría yo ahí sin ustedes? Pero aquí y ahora están vivos, y puedo ayudarlos.” Una segunda oportunidad. Quizás incluso llegue a ver cómo crecen todos esta vez. Siente una gran fascinación con la idea de la manada de Derek como adultos, probablemente porque nunca creyó que ninguno de ellos llegaría a vivir tanto.

Scott le codea, y Stiles siente cómo desaparece esa constante ansiedad y tristeza de segundo plano que siempre tiene alrededor de Stiles, siendo reemplazadas por alivio y satisfacción. Y eso, sí, por eso vale la pena luchar.

“Así que...” dice Scott con el tono de un hombre determinado a arruinar el momento, “¿estás durmiendo secretamente con Derek Hale?”

Oh, él se la buscó. “Aún no.”

Scott pestañea, alarmado. “¿ _Aún_ no?”

“Vamos, Scott, sabes que mi trasero no es legal hasta en dos meses.”

Laura escoge ese momento para dejarse caer junto a Stiles y decir, “Ajá. Me preguntaba a qué estabas esperando.”

Scott se sobresalta, porque los lobos son silenciosos. Stiles podría haberle dicho que Laura se acercaba, pero Scott perdió ese privilegio cuando decidió arruinar el momento como un idiota.

“A nadie le gusta que lo manden a la cárcel por estar con menores,” le informa Stiles a Laura. “Y esto sería especialmente incómodo, dada la profesión de mi padre. Puedo esperar. Yo planeo a largo plazo.”

“¿Y Derek sabe de este plan a largo plazo?” Pregunta Laura, divertida.

“ _No._ Es mejor darle la menor cantidad de tiempo posible para pensar. Mi estrategia es más saltarle en mi cumpleaños y ver qué pasa.” Al estilo Heather. Hey, ¡Heather está viva aquí! Tendrá que ir a saludar, Dios. Wow. Esperen... si... ¿entonces _sí_ perdió la virginidad con Heather en este mundo? Tendrá que preguntarle a Scott, porque Heather lo conoce muy bien, y podría llegar a ser muy incómodo.

Pero le gusta la idea de la táctica Heather. Es algo que nunca podría haber hecho en su mundo, porque hubiera tropezado o algo y se hubiera avergonzado en público sin dudas. Pero aquí... Hay una parte de su subconsciente que no cuenta a este mundo como uno real, y siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa. Definitivamente lo meterá en muchos problemas en el futuro, así que debería aprovechar las ventajas.

“¿Y qué pasa si te arroja al otro lado de la habitación?” quiere saber Laura.

“No sería la primera vez.”

“No juntes a tus Dereks.”

“El punto sigue en pie.”

Laura masculla pensativamente, mirando a la distancia. Stiles lo reconoce como una señal de peligro justo cuando pregunta, “¿Amabas a tu Derek?”

Stiles no está seguro de si ella entiende qué tan crueles son algunas de sus preguntas. Pero Scott lo entiende, porque la mira con los ojos tan horrorizados que cualquiera pensaría que acaba de matar a un gatito frente a él.

Stiles patea el pie de Scott, agradecido, luego lidia con Laura. “Mi Derek está muerto.”

“Lo sé. No pregunté eso.”

Comienza a pensar que sí sabe lo que le afectan esta clase de preguntas, y las hace igual, con determinación. ¿Por qué?

 _No juntes a tus Dereks_.

Oh. Esto es algo de defensa familiar. Okay.

“No lo amaba aún,” dice Stiles, preparándose. “Quizás llegaría a hacerlo en algún momento. Pero mi Derek estaba mucho más roto que el tuyo; ni siquiera sabía si me gustaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y me hubiera tomado muchos años llevarlo a la idea de que podríamos ser algo sin que nadie muera o fuera torturado—y ni siquiera podría haber comenzado hasta que fuera legal, por razones que no volveré a mencionar. No tuve tiempo para decidir si quería hacerlo o no.” Pero ha tenido tiempo desde entonces, y piensa que lo hubiera hecho en cierto momento, si ambos hubieran vivido lo suficiente. Scott estaba en varias cosas a la vez y no tenía mucho tiempo para Stiles, no como antes, y Derek... Derek era muy atractivo, Derek lo necesitaba, y a Stiles le gusta que lo necesiten. Por supuesto, a Derek no le gustaba necesitar a nadie, y a Stiles no le gusta que no les guste. Sin mencionar la montaña de problemas relacionados con Kate Argent sobre los que Derek no querría hablar y Stiles probablemente estaría tropezándose con ellos todo el tiempo hasta que estuvieran llenos de nervios. No tiene idea de cómo la Srta. Blake los manejó tan bien, pero la _respeta_. Quizás ella y Derek se complementaban en su demencia, no sabe. Pero él, Dios, puede ver la tragedia de cinco actos que sería eso.

Y si parte de él aún piensa que suena como un desafío entretenido, eso es un signo de locura y nada más. “Me hubiera estado inscribiendo para ser un novio, consejero de guerra y terapeuta permanente, todo al mismo tiempo. Hubiera sido un desastre.

“Creo que hubieras hecho un buen trabajo,” dice Laura pensativamente.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Cree que Laura subestima qué tan jodida era la situación.

“Así que dices que tu relación con mi Derek es completamente diferente.”

“Sí, pariente preocupada, eso es correcto. No estoy haciendo lo que sea que crees que estoy haciendo.” Aunque sí, en cierto punto, se está asegurando de que este Derek nunca se convierta en el suyo. Pero no va a hablar de eso si Laura no saca el tema.

“Tenía que asegurarme,” dice, lo más cercano a una disculpa que llegará a decir.

“Sí, lo sé,” suspira él. “Pero basta de hablar de mí. Scott, es tu turno. Hablemos de _tu_ vida amorosa.”

“¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!” Chilla Scott. “¡No hay nada de que hablar! Está bien, estamos bien. Muy bien.” Deja la mirada perdida en lujuria y felicidad. “... _Muy_ bien.”

Stiles sonríe a Laura, quien rueda los ojos. “Okay, ahora tú,” le dice. “No sé nada sobre tus objetivos románticos, Laura Hale. ¿Cómo lo dejé escapar? ¿Algún suertudo o suertuda a quien quieres que interrogue por ti en el espíritu de deber familiar? Porque Philip no es lo suficientemente malvado, las gemelas lo son demasiado, y Derek... gah. No. ¿Entonces? ¿Hay alguien?”

Laura se _ruboriza_. Stiles ni siquiera estaba enterado de que sabía hacer eso. Este es el mejor momento desde que se conocen. Stiles puede sentir una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro y ni intenta detenerla. Scott lo codea y él lo codea de nuevo, y oh sí, van a utilizar este conocimiento para el mal y no para el bien.

“Los odio,” les informa Laura.

“No tanto como vas a hacerlo,” le asegura Scott.

Derek escoge este momento para acercarse en el auto, y Laura se para de repente, sonriendo como si pensara que la salvó (está muy equivocada). Saluda a Derek y corre hacia el bosque con supervelocidad. Hombres lobo...

“Un lobo te pasa a buscar a la escuela y te lleva al bosque a entrenar,” dice Scott, viendo a Derek inclinarse y abrir la puerta del acompañante del Honda. “La vida es muy extraña.”

Stiles recuerda una escena muy similar con un Camaro y un Derek más barbudo y con más cuero, y tiene que concederle. “Pero al menos no estamos aburridos,” intenta.

“Definitivamente no.” Scott le sonríe y se va hacia su moto, saludando a Derek.

Y Stiles se sube al Honda con el hombre lobo. Lo más raro es que el Honda es lo único que parece fuera de lugar.

“¿De qué estaban hablando?” pregunta Derek sospechosamente. “¿Por qué Laura estaba aquí?”

“Creo que no aguantaba más horas sin burlarse de mí, así que tuvo que venir.” Dada su charla, Stiles está casi seguro de que Laura estaba, de hecho, visitando a su próxima media naranja. (Sería hilarante si Laura estuviera enamorada de un profesor, pero por favor, que no sea Morrell. O Finstock. Stiles quizás tenga que tomar cartas si es Finstock). Pero Stiles no puede delatarla aún; está guardando el momento cuando le averguence más. Le gusta planear a largo plazo. “Y estábamos hablando sobre el hecho de que me voy a quedar.”

Derek pestañea. “Te vas a quedar. ¿Aquí? ¿Con nosotros?”

“Sí.”

“¿...Para siempre?”

“Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Derek.” _Eso_ despierta un enredo interesante de emociones. Oh sí, Stiles puede esperar. Stiles puede esperar por años sin nada más que un deseo y un ruego, y lo ha demostrado; probablemente podría esperar para siempre por algo seguro. Aunque le alegra mucho que ese no sea el caso.

“Y no...” y de repente Derek entra en pánico. Qué. “¿No los extrañarás?”

 _Oh_. “Claro que sí.”

“¿Entonces por qué te quedas?”

“Porque a ti también te extrañaría idiota. Ahora pierdo algo sin importar lo que haga. Y a ustedes los tengo frente a mí, vivos.” Es bueno que Stiles haya aprendido a superar ciertas cosas, porque esto va a apestar por un largo tiempo. Pero finalmente, y lo sabe, incluso el dolor más fuerte se pasa, y al final lo que queda es un punto molesto que intentas no tocar. Está esperando a ese momento, aunque es malo que falten años.

“¿En serio te quedarás?” pregunta Derek, asombrado.

“En serio me quedaré,” promete Stiles. “Derek, no me iré a ningún lado.”

Derek lentamente toma confianza en esa frase hasta que comienza a sentir una felicidad tan loca que Stiles nunca ha sentido en Derek en ningún momento. Y por eso, piensa Stiles, quizás haya valido la pena morir.

“Bien,” es todo lo que dice Derek, porque no sabe usar las palabras. Stiles sonríe maliciosamente y le palmea el hombro.

Extrañará a su mundo cada día de su vida, y lo sabe. Sabe que tiene años de pesadillas y odio a sí mismo y dudas con pánico. Lo sabe, pero igual esta es su mejor opción.

Posiblemente lo que Stiles odia más de sí mismo es la forma en la que siempre sintió un sentido de... pérdida inminente. Incluso cuando era chico, incluso cuando todo estaba bien, perfecto, cuando no tenía razón alguna para dudar de que siempre sería así, estaba esperando a perderlo todo. Era el niño de ocho años más paranoico del mundo, y eso fue antes de que comenzara a tener razón.

Stiles era salvajemente amargo a los doce, y un niño pequeño y amargo es simplemente feo.

Básicamente: nunca le sorprende una pérdida, y siempre sospecha de su propia felicidad. Está roto por dentro y siempre lo ha estado. Y en este mundo, donde tiene todo y nada al mismo tiempo, donde nada realmente le pertenece y siempre se sentirá como un ladrón... Quizás llegue a estar plácido aquí. Como si hubiera pagado sus deudas. No es del todo malo.

“Deja de pensar tanto,” gruñe Derek sospechosamente, “detente.”

Stiles le sonríe, porque sí. Puede vivir con esto. Puede hacerlo.

Y además, ya eligió su futuro.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó el fic y saben algo de inglés no duden en dejarle un comentario a la autora, estoy segura que lo apreciaría mucho. Si me dejan algunos a mí también, tampoco me quejo (?) 
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glosario**  
>  1\. Canción del musical My Fair Lady:  
> "Solo espera, Henry Higgins, solo espera  
> Te arrepentirás pero llorarás demasiado tarde  
> Estarás en quiebra y yo tendré dinero  
> ¿Que si te ayudaré? No me hagas reír  
> Solo espera, Henry Higgins, solo espera"  
> Además de la letra, la habitación en la que transcurre la escena se parece a la biblioteca descrita.
> 
> 2\. En el show se burlan de que la palabra "bestiary" (bestiario) se parece a "bestiality" (bestialidad, en un ámbito sexual).
> 
> 3\. Es típico en la cultura norteamericana que cuando alguien hace algo muy lindo por ti, tú pienses en enviarle una canasta con fruta.
> 
> 4\. Por la frase, "assuming makes an ass out of you and me": ass + u + me. Assume: asumir.
> 
> Si hay algo más que no entiendan, pueden o bien pedirme que se los aclare, o bien googlearlo. :)


End file.
